Kiss of the Succubus
by xXCrownofChaosXx
Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a new admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. (Direct sequel to Tears of a Fallen Angel) M rating inside
1. Chapter 1

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Liam/? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out in order to be up to speed on what's happening.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Comes to Light**

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Just want to inform you that we'll be making our descent into LAX airport in roughly 20 minutes or so. We ask that you remain seated until we've touched down and as always, thank you for riding Nova Airlines."

The announcement resulted in several bodies shifting back to their designated seats while a certain pair sat silently in theirs. True to the pilot's words, the aircraft had begun making it steady descent back to earth but it didn't matter as they were unconscious. Jade and Liam had been exhausted ever since leaving that terrible country so it wasn't a surprise that the two took as much time resting as possible.

Along with them, only Katalaya was there to chaperone the teens as Garou had to report everything to home base. It was a little disappointing for the young woman, but work was work. Now, she sat next to the youth while reading a magazine article involving some pop sensation and their mishaps while the plane descended. By the time the announcement was made, she sighed rather sharply before attempting to wake up her charges.

"Neve..." she whispered, not wanting to jolt the poor boy awake. "Wake up. We're nearly there."

"Mmmm... Five more minutes," he grumbled.

Careful to avoid his sore ribs, the woman lightly shook him until he began to stir. His eyes soon began to open as the bright lights overhead came into view.

"We'll be at the airport in a little while and you two need to be ready for when you meet your parents."

More grumbling resulted but Liam nodded. He shifted slightly in his chair before turning his attention to his right. Lying next to him was an unconscious Jade West who was curled up in her chair. To him, she reminded him of a lounging cat, a really adorable cat at that.

He spared one more glance at Jade, taking in the peaceful smile on her face. He gently tapped her while making sure not to alarm her too much; the last thing he wanted to contend with was an angry Jade. Thankfully, fluttering lids revealed those wonderful teal eyes that he grew to admire long ago.

"Hey," Liam greeted the groggy girl.

"Hey, yourself..." she grumbled, a lopsided grin adorning her lips. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Katalaya said we'll be at the airport in a few minutes."

Jade smirked. She then pulled her body upward, stretching her limbs.

"Good. I can't wait to take a nice long shower."

"That makes two of us..." Liam let out a soft yawn. "I'm not looking forward to homework and exams though."

Jade leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's a nice change of pace from moldy food and death threats."

Liam simply looked at how relaxed his friend and crush was. If it weren't for their past experiences through life, he wouldn't have recognized the young woman under him. Sure, she was definitely rough around the edges but, there was that other side that few ever got to see and he counted himself fortunate to be one of them. Her calm smile was a welcome sight since their time in Yerba.

Now, all that mattered was that they were nearly home.

"I'm sure our parents are going to be excited to see us after all of this time!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Come on, Jade. You can't convince me that you're not eager to see your family."

She said nothing, stirring up an unwanted conflict that was sure to follow. Thankfully, she was spared that confrontation when a certain bell went off, signaling their arrival. The entire time, Katalaya couldn't help but smirk as she watched the two interact.

"Attention passengers, we have now arrived at our destination. Please make sure your seats are put back in the upright position before departing and as always, thank you for flying Nova Airlines. Enjoy L.A."

* * *

The LAX airport was quite busy despite the time of night. Crowds of people swarmed the place as a middle-aged woman and her daughter roamed through the sea of humanity. They searched all over for the terminal where Liam and Jade would come out.

"Where could they be?"

Her daughter replied. "We're looking for Gate A10. It should be down this hall." She looked at the older woman with a sympathetic smile. "Relax, mama. Their flight should be here already so, they'll be coming through very soon."

Picking up the pace, the pair maneuvered through the herd of people until they found their terminus. Looking at one of the overhead clocks, they found it was 11:47 pm now, not too far from midnight. As they wandered past the gate entrance, the younger woman began scouring around in hopes of spotting their targets.

"Lucille?"

She turned to the elder woman. "Hmm?"

"Are you sure that they're alright?"

Lucille nodded with a sure grin. "Ma, if there's one thing I know about those two, it's that they both are survivors. Stubborn. Smart. There's no doubt in my mind that both of them are going to be alright. Besides, they're with a chaperone who stayed with them up to this point."

Celeste looked at her oldest child, a combination of understanding and curiosity flashing behind her gaze.

"Speaking of which, who is this person who contacted you? You still haven't told me who they were or how they got in touch with you."

Lucille sighed gently. This was a subject she managed to avoid speaking on up to this point but, every time her mother would inquire about it, she found it more and more difficult to keep the information hidden. "As I said before, I wasn't permitted to give that information because they said it was classified." she didn't miss the motherly glare coming from the woman. "But, I can say that she got my number from Liam himself."

Celeste looked at the young woman with intent to force a confession but, that would have to wait. At that moment, her eyes began to well up with tears. Her heartbeat began to quicken upon seeing the sight of two teenagers stepping out of the terminal, laughing and joking with one another. "It's them! They're back!"

A thankful Lucille hugged her mother and waved towards the two. "Liam! Jade!"

Still, the matriarch couldn't help but hold her breath as her only son and his friend rushed over to them. She could only watch as they navigated through the passerby's, tears falling as they drew closer.

"Mama? Lucille?"

She didn't hesitate to pull the boy into the tightest hug she could muster only to hear him hiss in response.

"My baby boy...!" she cried out, not caring if others stared at her display. "You're back home!"

"Y-yeah ma... but, could you let go? You're hurting my ribs..." he groaned, unable to return the gesture due to the pain.

She released her hold, allowing Liam to finally inhale. What she noticed next was how he instinctively clutched his ribs. He was hurt. Her baby boy was injured and she wasn't there to protect him.

"What happened?" she couldn't hold back the trembling in her voice.

"I just got hurt after we were recaptured..." he let out a sharp breath.

Then Jade stepped forward to comfort her best friend. "He was tortured by some of the guards in prison after they took us back. He wouldn't talk about their exact reason but, they did a number on him... We're actually about to take him to the hospital now to get him fully evaluated."

The sadness in her voice was enough to convince Celeste until something left her and Lucille with more questions than answers.

"We?"

"We..."

Celeste and Lucille looked up to find themselves staring at a pair of Amber eyes. Fiery orbs looked back at the shocked Amethysts gems studying them back. Katalaya did her best to maintain her stone expression but, it was clear that she was extremely uncomfortable.

"You?" The elder looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

Jade, Liam, and Lucille stopped what they were doing to focus on the two women, one who was surprised and one who was uneasy.

"Long time no see, Celeste."

* * *

After rushing to the E.R., they were fortunate enough that a doctor was available to see him. After getting him prepped, it was determined that he needed surgery to fully close the lacerations he suffered while overseas. Along with the physical recovery, Liam was also instructed to undergo counseling in order to better deal with the trauma of the war-torn country.

While in the operating room, Jade sat in the waiting area where she was accompanied by an equally troubled Katalaya. Lucille had to leave for her late-night shift but promised to return once she got off. Then there was Celeste who chose to remain with the main doctor who was more than willing to keep her updated. It was fine as she was Liam's mother but, there was an obvious case of avoidance between the two that didn't go unnoticed. While it was after 1 in the morning, the goth had no desire to go home, not until she knew her best friend was out of that room.

At least, that was what she kept telling herself...

In truth, she continued to battle with thoughts about Liam; specifically those of an intimate nature. To make matters worse, there was still the issue of her 'relationship' with he-who-would-not-be-named. Sure, she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with the guy after his alleged betrayal but, there was still the matter of actually telling him. Add to that her rage toward a certain Latinx girl and you had the perfect mix for a troublesome gumbo.

"I'm surprised you haven't called your parents to pick you up." The strong Cajun accent ripped from her pity party.

"I'm not really eager to get back home right now. Right now, I just want to make sure that Liam's safe."

Hearing the concern in the girl's voice brought a small smile on Katalaya's face. It wasn't every day that she got witness genuine care being shown as she was always moving around with her military outfit. In fact, it was only her finding the teens in Yerba that brought out that emotional side, to begin with. Outside of that, she wouldn't have normally displayed such blatant feelings openly.

"I'm sure he's thinking of you too."

Blushing, Jade averted her eyes to the white polished floor.

"Doubt it. He is unconscious right now."

"You sure like to be pessimistic about things," the woman giggled, much to Jade's chagrin. "What I mean is, you don't allow yourself to enjoy the moment. You're always trying to gain the upper hand over someone so that you're in control. It's a far cry from the girl I've been around for the past few days."

Jade didn't say anything. She just chewed her bottom lip softly, grateful that her long hair hid her expression. Katalaya was right though, she was being negative about everything right now. But, she felt like she couldn't help herself. She hadn't heard anything about Liam's status since he went in and it was eating away at her. Her palms were sweating and her body would involuntarily shiver at random times.

"I just... I'm just worried about him..."

"It's normal to feel concern for others. It's one of the strongest aspects of us as human beings."

"But, how can you be so sure? It feels like a weakness sometimes."

Jade felt a hand rest on her shoulder, luring her attention to the woman next to her. She was greeted with a teary gaze before watching the woman open her arms. If anyone she knew had been there to see her, they would've been floored to witness. Feeling herself about to tear apart, Jade accepted the invitation and hugged the older woman, letting herself release the hurt.

"I understand how you feel. Neve is just as important to me as he is to you."

Jade sniffed a few times before quickly wiping away the few tears that managed to escape. "Really?"

She nodded, wiping away some of her own. Her fiery orbs shined brightly into the clear pools of teals before another guest arrived. A solemn Celeste stepped forward along with one of the doctors. What little positive energy there was before had now completely evaporated as the male in the white coat sifted through some papers.

"Well, he's not in any immediate danger. It seems that along with the lacerations that needed stitching and cleaning, he also had a couple of cracked ribs. It's a miracle that they didn't puncture any of his organs. He's not out of the woods yet, but he will be alright after lots of rest and regular follow-up check-ups. We suggest keeping him here for another week or two to ensure that the worst of his recovery is properly monitored."

"So, can I see him?"

Sensing the girl's desperation, the man nodded.

"He should be arriving shortly to his room, but I can only allow the family to see the patient."

"She qualifies," the eldest woman added, surprising the man next to her. "Jade here has been like a daughter to me; I practically raised her."

It wasn't a complete lie but, it was something that the teenage girl would tackle later as she smiles thankfully toward the older woman. Without much else to oppose her right to see Liam, Jade was permitted to go to him.

"Room 606 on the left-wing." he stepped to the side, allowing her to run by. "Now, Ms..."

"Katalaya..."

"Ms. Katalaya. What is your relation to the patient or his parent?"

Shaking the man's hand, she answered. "He's my nephew. I'm Celeste's sister."

"Sè mwatye!" the woman growled, Amethyst eyes glaring daggers at the much younger woman.

"Half-sister..."

The doctor picked up the growing tension brewing between the two and decided not to poke the bear. "Well, that's enough to warrant access to the young man. If you'll excuse me, I have to check on some of the other patients."

"Thank you, doctor," the two replied in synch, neither taking their eyes off of the other.

* * *

"I must be crazy..."

Jade weaved through the occupants picking up that something was amiss; it was a feeling that pestered her as she pressed forward. Even waiting inside the elevator, Jade would catch herself fiddling with her hair or clutching the sleeve of her dark blue top. The seconds passing would only result in butterflies fluttering inside of her. Thoughts flew past her mind as if a hurricane of ideas and questions had touched down in the center of her brain.

'Am I nuts?' she asked herself. 'He's probably still in that medical coma... I should just turn back and-.'

That familiar ding, the signal that told her that she had reached her destination pulled Jade from her inner monologue.

6th Floor. Intensive Care Unit.

Those words caused the girl to swallow a lump in her throat that she never realized was there before and though Jade wanted nothing more than to remain in that elevator, she found herself stepping through the open doors in search of the room that held her close friend and crush. To take her mind off of the nerve-racking reality that awaited her by focusing on the most recent encounter. It was a shock to hear that the sweet old woman considered her a member of the family, especially with the strained issues regarding the past incidents.

She was sure that the woman would've held some form of a grudge after hurting Liam on more than one occasion and in multiple forms. It was a wonder how someone could be so forgiving and understanding yet, here she was, granted complete access to see her injured confidante. Even still, there were some good memories as well.

Particularly, one night in Yerba oddly enough.

Remembering that night brought a grin to the girl's face, a tiny bit of relief for her. That solace would become lost in the wind once she found herself staring at the oak wood door of Liam's room. For someone who was known as an impenetrable fortress emotionally, Jade was acting uncharacteristically right now. "Only for you..." she whispered, her hand slowly pushing the door open in front of her.

Inside, Liam was resting comfortably though he was still pretty wrapped up with medical bandages. The sounds of a slow and steady heartbeat was a good sign in Jade's opinion and, upon closer inspection, she realized that his head was nearly devoid of the wraps except along the bridge of his nose. A rosiness snuck up on her cheeks when she thought of how cute he looked when he was asleep. Then it hit her...

He was damaged, severely.

She let out a sharp breath and grabbed a chair to sit next to him.

"You know," she chuckled bitterly. "I wasn't sure if I was able to see you so soon after your surgery. I have to admit that even though I get a kick out of pain well... the good kind anyway, it pains me to see you like this." With a swift peek at the cracked door, Jade smirked softly knowing that nobody was around to see or hear her like this. Worried. Sorrowful. Angry. These feeling and more mixed in her like a bubbling cauldron that only seemed to make her feel worse as they continue to sit inside. "Why did you have to get hurt back there?"

Once that first tear slipped out, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Jade leaned towards the comatose boy, taking in every detail of his facial features. She was never one to break down in a sob without a serious enough reason. This was one of those rare moments; one that he truly deserved. Hot streaks flowed trailed down Ivory cheeks causing her vision to become blurred. Her heart was heavy knowing, to an extent, what put him here. "Why did you have to fight that monster? Why didn't you just run away?" Jade slipped her hand under the open palm of her loved one, hoping for some sign of life to appear in front of her.

Nothing.

"We were supposed to escape Yerba together without anyone getting hurt!" her eyes bled with pain as she chewed her lip. "I never wanted to see you hurt and..." she paused. A tightening in her throat, followed by the short intake of air forced Jade to consider her next words wisely. "When you're better, I promise you that I'm going to be more attentive to your needs, even if that's just as friends. You deserve to be appreciated and not only in private."

The emotional storm seemed to be dissipating only to be followed closely by a torrent of guilt and shame. "Knowing the hurt that you've endured in such a short time, I just can't help but apologize for being the root of things. If I hadn't chosen Beck that night, you wouldn't have gone to PCA and wound up with the Lola girl. You never would've been cheated on and maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt in Yerba..."

As Jade continued to pour out her most intimate thoughts, she failed to notice that someone was listening...

"I came here, hoping that you would wake up and," her face streaked with dried rivers of hurt, began to burn with embarrassment. "maybe have one of those fairytale moments. Unfortunately, those are only reserved for those deemed to be princesses, not me, the evil stepsister type..."

Seeing no movement aside from steady breathing, Jade smiled bitterly.

"Who says that fairy tales aren't for you?" Her eyes widened as her grip on the door tightened. "And who told you that you were an evil step-sister?"

Despite the raspy tone, it was crystal clear whose voice was ringing in Jade's ear. She slowly turned around, afraid that this was all just a figment of her mind. Fear gripped her for a multitude of reasons, none more powerful than finding out that she was imagining the whole thing. To her surprise and delight, Liam was indeed awake and currently, although weakly, grinning at her while trying to sit up in the bed.

"Liam?" as cliche as it sounded, Jade didn't care. It was all she could muster out at the moment.

"Sup, Jade." his lips widened into a soft smile.

As an involuntary mewl managed to escape her lips as slowly, the raven-haired girl approached the still tired and groggy form of Liam. Shock and awe danced within the bluish-green gems of Jade West who was debating whether to smile or crumble into an emotional wreck. Liam would find that she settled on a combination of the two feelings as she approached him, carefully embracing his vitiated frame. He rubbed her back gently while she sobbed into his shoulder. Hot stains dropped freely on the bandages but he didn't care.

"It's okay, Jade," he whispered. "I'm alright..."

He would find his words had little effect in improving her mood, instead, he would find her grip on his hospital gown tightening. So, without trying to ruin the moment, he held their position. The two would remain this way for only Lord knows how long when Liam noticed something: Jade had passed out; the result of pouring out her guts earlier and sobbing uncontrollably. With a silent chuckle, the still sore Liam did his best to pull her into the hospital bed, working to maneuver her body into a more suitable position. Successful in his attempt, he pushed dark locks from her face only to find a soft grin adorning her lips.

"Seems you have a soft side too..." he whispered, his mind trying to process everything that was told to him earlier. "Frankly, I think you're more worthy than anybody I've ever known."

As he settled in for the night, he not only failed to notice the tranquil grin on Jade's face, but also the two pairs of eyes watching them from the hallway. Purple and orange-hued orbs studied the dynamic between both Liam & Jade before quietly closing the door. Whatever had happened to them, it had served to bring them closer together. To what extent would be the bigger question.

* * *

**One Week Later**

With fall break nearing its end, the second quarter was set to begin in a few days time. With only a little time left away from classes and homework, it was a lucky break that Jade & Liam hadn't missed much. Sure, she kept to herself mostly, staying under the radar in hopes of avoiding certain individuals, but, it would only be a matter of time before she'd be found by the gang. So, in a desperate attempt to maintain her privacy, she split up her time between being at the Marshall homestead and the hospital whenever she was able to stay the night. Considering only one other person had even an inkling of where Liam stayed, she was confident in her attempts.

Day after day for the entire duration of his stay, the gothic teen found some way to keep the injured boy company but, today was different.

Today was the day Liam was being released.

Finally cleared of any immediate danger, she was elated to finally bring him home. After a talk with his mother and newly revealed aunt, she volunteered to pick him up after a brief encounter with her family; the less said about that, the better. Despite all of that, she was more than eager to reunite with the boy and prepare for the second part of the fall semester. Nothing could ruin her mood!

Nothing, except...

"Jade?..."

The voice, so familiar and warm, ironically froze the girl where she stood. Her eyes swelled wider hearing the footsteps growing louder behind her. It couldn't be, not today. Any other day but today. _Shit... _She cursed inwardly as a certain brunette circled around her, making her identity known.

"It IS you!"

"Vega..." she deadpanned, unwilling to meet her rival's gaze. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to know what happened! How did you-!" she was cut off by the simultaneous shushes from the nurses and doctors around. An embarrassed Tori Vega whispered/apologized, much to Jade's short-lived delight. "How did you get out of Yerba? When did you get back? What are you doing here?"

Rolling her eyes, she held up three digits.

"In order, we were rescued from that shitty-ass country thanks to a military operative, about a week ago, and..." she contemplated lying about the last answer. For reasons unknown to her, she rejected that last notion. "Lastly, I'm here to pick up Liam..."

The grimace on Tori's face after hearing her last answer almost made Jade feel bad for her; almost. Still, this would prove to only annoy her more with what came next. "Then let's go..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, let's go see Liam. I want to make sure he's alright."

"Can't you wait until school to see him?"

"I could... But, I won't," she smirked smugly, knowing that it was irritating to the dark-haired teen. "Besides, I'm pretty much done with what I came to do here."

Seeing no other way, Jade reluctantly agreed.

"Whatever..."

With that settled, the two stepped into the elevator, allowing it to take them to the sixth floor. Throughout the short trip, Tori had started mentioning something about what the gang was up to after escaping, but, Jade was otherwise mentally preoccupied.

Tori soon noticed the goofy smirk on her friend's face, unsure of whether she should inquire into why this was or just leave things be; the mind of Jade was a labyrinth filled with mysteries and scary destinations to be fair. She chose the latter as they found themselves at his door. Half expecting him to be still lying bed, both were in awe to find the boy standing along the side of the bed with a doctor checking his left arm. Upon further inspection, the two noticed that he was shirtless and having stitches removed.

"Alright, Mr. Marshall, you seem to have healed up rather well." the older male smiled warmly. "It'll be a little while longer before the scars disappear but you're completely cleared to participate in physical activities again. I suggest cocoa butter in case you'd like to speed up the scarring process."

"Thanks, Doc!" he nodded politely only noticing the two girls afterward. "Hey, you two!"

Taking his cue, the man in the lab coat took his leave, stepping between the two flushed young women.

"Hey/Sup." they respectively greeted.

"Glad to see you two!"

"Mhmm..." they both responded, distracted by his stretching. Occupied by the sight of his bare skin, Tori & Jade began to experience similar feelings that didn't go unnoticed by the other.

Lust.

Tori's mind was captivated by images of her and Liam on a private beach. He is covered in beads of cool water mixed with the sun kissing his skin as he approached her with bedroom eyes. Her thoughts continued as he chased her along the beachfront, gently tackling her along with the soft towel nearby. In between their laughing, their eyes locked; her face shifting from cheerful to wanting. Tori would find him mirroring the expression; his hand reaching up to caress her cheek before stealing a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, savoring his soft lips upon her own. Her right leg crossing over his, she would feel his lips travel south, resting only to caress her firm stomach. Her mind began to lose focus as each kiss sent a shockwave of sensual bliss throughout her body.

Though inexperienced, Tori knew what came next.

"Tori..." he shudders in delight.

"Yes."

"Tori."

"Yes, Liam."

"Are you okay?"

Her vision seemed to return the brunette back to reality as a still exposed Liam was waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh?" she shook her head, trying desperately to rid herself of the bright pink resting along her face.

"Are you alright? You sort of spaced out there..." he raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed girl.

"Typical Vega," Jade teased from behind the boy. "it seems she had something rather interesting on her mind. Care to share, Tori?"

Flustered, Tori shot the gothic girl the mother of all death glares before attempting to explain herself to Liam. The details of their banter faded from Jade's line of hearing as she was too busy marveling over the scars and muscles that made up his back. You see, over the time she'd begun to get to know him, Tori Vega had started developing a crush on the guy. One could say it started as early as their first meeting but, she felt it truly began when they hung out together at the PCA beach party.

What stopped her from initiating any further? Even she was unclear about that.

Soon, Jade found herself drifting off into her own world.

Jade found herself stepping into a dimly lit bedroom, candle lights scattered throughout. A trail of rose petals guided her to the king-sized bed, it too dressed with the soft ruby petals. There was no music, only the sounds of nature claiming her senses until she happens to look in the mirror. Her eyes found themselves taking in the sight of her dressed in a negligee, blue and black. She bends over ever so slightly only to freeze in her tracks as the presence of another seemed to overtake her. Though unsure, there was a familiar feeling about this aura radiating from it. She turned, slowly, marveling as the soft lights revealed his form. They both knew what the other was thinking, each more than happy to oblige. Hearts racing, the moment building.

Within seconds, Jade found herself under the larger form of Liam whose eyes were like that of a wolf. Ripping away at the few remaining articles of clothing, Jade could feel that unmistakable tingling welling up inside. Running his hands down her curvaceous body, he stared into her eyes, deep pools of blue scanning him. Before she could tell him what she wanted, her throat released a hard gasp as his teeth clamped down on her neck, just hard enough to leave a mark. The amount of pain fused with pleasure was more than she'd anticipated. She dug her nails deep into his flesh, piercing muscle. Small amounts of blood coated her sharp fingertips as her loins burned with passion. She needed him. She wanted him right then and there, but he had other plans. He moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts. She then felt something pressing into her now wet slit, coating his two fingers with her wetness.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" his voice was low yet, held so much power.

Only a whimper and a nod.

"I asked you a question, Jade." he licked the spot where he had bitten her just moments before. "Is this what you've wanted?"

Looking into his eyes, she managed to feel herself falling deeper into his lust-fueled trance. His fingers teasing her. His eyes piercing into her soul. She could feel her first, of hopefully many, orgasm threatening to rip through her like paper.

"Yes, Liam."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Huh?"

Suddenly it all stopped. Everything rushing back to the present day.

Before her, Liam, who was now fully clothed and clutching his school bag was smiling awkwardly and a confused Tori.

"We can hang out after I get settled at the dorms. Cool?"

Both girls nodded blankly, unsure of what exactly was going on while Liam made his way out of the room.

* * *

**Alright, so this appears to be a good place to stop for now. With this being a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel', we had to get the aftermath of the Yerba arc out of the way. With that subject cleared, now we can focus on the next part of this (hopefully) delightful story. As mentioned above, I haven't decided on an official pairing, yet. Sure, things seem to be leaning toward Jade & Liam but, who knows. For now, they are still in the budding stages of their attraction and it's going to be interesting to know where things go.**

**I put Tori's involvement mainly because in 'Demons Within' she is one of his love interests alongside Jade. Still, there's more to that and eventually, I'll cover it when we reach that bridge. For now, I can safely say that she will have a much more prominent role in this story than she did in the earlier incarnation. Also, certain events are happening out of order even from the canon of the overall story that I wrote. I know this and I'm making that known before someone mentions it.**

**We still have so much to unpack as we push forward with this story so you don't want to miss out. Lastly, there will be smut/lemons and lots of it in this story so I'll start putting specific disclaimers at the beginning of those chapters when we get to them. For now, enjoy the first chapter and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Liam/? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out in order to be up to speed on what's happening.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Decision**

After being medically cleared from the hospital, Liam wasted little time in getting settled into his home away from home. The rest of the week was spent getting details and unpacking boxes within his new room. As luck would have it, he was granted access to a singles room which afforded him the privacy he enjoyed. Somehow, he managed to keep his and Jade's return a secret thanks in part to the latter's plot to only go out at night.

Aside from Tori, no one else from the standard group had found out that the two were back. It was a simple realization that brought a sense of relief and concern internally. On one hand, he, Jade, and Tori got to enjoy some time to themselves without being bombarded with questions about that war-torn country; he wasn't looking forward to that inevitable conversation. However, there was the unclear nature of his and Jade's bond and it could be attributed to one person:

Beck Oliver.

Sure, he knew Jade's feelings toward the guy after he practically left her to be captured back in Yerba but, there was still the case of his friend actually going through with breaking up with him. Without much contact, there wasn't any way for him to know the status of the two's relationship officially. This left him emotionally conflicted as he was forced to restrict himself from going overboard with his displays of affection.

Even now, he wanted nothing more than to show her just how important she was to him. His mind shifted to thoughts that would no doubt have him at the alter come Sunday morning.

"NO! No, Liam..." he muttered. "Now's not the time to be thinking about her."

Lamenting, he sought to push past those ideas by making his bed and later, decorating his room. Whatever distracted him from the disappointing reality, he was more than receptive to it. Three sharp taps against his door did the trick. Without much of a plan, he went to the door, a wave of cautiousness coursing down his spine.

Slowly turning the lock, he opened the door, finding himself staring at a pair of warm chocolate eyes.

Tori Vega stood at the door with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey..." she waved awkwardly.

"Hey, Tori. What are you doing here?" he sighed in relief only to find a pointer being jabbed in his chest.

"I would think it obvious. I'm here to see you, of course!"

Liam just stared back at the girl, feeling an all too familiar warmth rushing to his face. He did his best to play it off by stepping to the side, allowing her entrance to his dorm room.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone."

He watched as Tori turned around to face him with an 'are you serious' face.

"Really? I was actually expecting to run into Jade on my way here."

Liam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was truly just in isolation mode right now before Tori showed up and now, here he was mere inches away from another attractive girl who randomly decided to check on him. He wasn't used to that still, even if his relationship with his childhood friend had improved dramatically.

"Nah. She said she would be by later on after she took care of some personal business."

Unsure of what to make of that statement, Tori Vega decided to not pry into those affairs; Jade was an enigma that required an entire investigation all of its own. Instead, she opted to focus on the person looking back at her, not that she was complaining. If given the choice between being around a cute guy or dealing with Jade's attitude, the answer would be obvious.

"Well, while she handles that, would you mind hanging out with me if you're not too busy?"

Liam took only a few moments to weigh his options. Stay cooped up in isolation or go out with a beautiful girl?

"That sounds good to me!"

* * *

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Beck groaned softly, his head pounding.

Though his vision was blurry, he could make out that there was someone in his bed next to him. He also realized that while he usually slept with no shirt on, he could feel the feather touch of his covers on his bare skin below the waist.

"Open the damn door, Oliver!" he rubbed his temples lightly, fruitlessly trying to soothe the skull-cracking pain.

"Oh, shit...!"

The sound of none other than Jade West rang throughout the neighborhood as she pounded her fist against the metal door of Beck's RV like a woman possessed. Not one to be kept waiting, she surprisingly ceased her knocking as she heard her soon-to-be former boyfriend shuffling within his makeshift home. A few more minutes passed before the door finally swung open, revealing a nervous and out of breath Beck Oliver.

Seeing the look of terror and shock in his eyes did give Jade a bit of amusement, but not enough to wipe away the deep scowl on her face. The fury in her eyes flickered dangerously as he carefully put on the t-shirt he'd grabbed on his way out. Out of all of the people that he could've run into, Jade West was the last one he'd expected to find at his doorstep.

"J-Jade?" he stammered, wide eyes never leaving the unusually calm girl.

"In the flesh..."

"When did you get back? How did you escape Yerba? I have so many questions!"

"That's interesting. I only have one..." she narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave me behind?"

He watched as she crossed her arms under her breasts, a temporary sign of safety; at least her hands weren't near her trusty scissors. This did little to help Beck though as he just stared at her as if he was looking at a ghost. He tried to come up with any idea that would justify what he was observing. Jade was back and she was pissed despite her demeanor showing otherwise.

"Jade, just let me explain..."

"I'm listening."

He took a few seconds to try and get a read on the girl, but, she showed no noticeable signs for him to detect. She was a blank slate as far as he could tell and that only added to the increasing levels of fear tightening around his heart.

"I um... I'm sorry about-"

"I agreed to an explanation, not your current state of being, Oliver. Tell me why you left me on that runway to be captured?"

"Jade..." he lowered his gaze to hide his shame.

"What was your reason for not coming back for me? What compelled you to just keep running after you felt my hand leave yours? What kind of coward leaves the woman he claims he loves to save his own skin?!"

By this point, hot drops of pain and turmoil began to pool up along the corners of her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to blink away the blurring image of the boy she had once considered to be her future. Surprisingly, she managed to make out his expression, darkness cast over his features as he looked back at her, envisioning that very moment in his mind. In truth, this was a question he asked himself ever since the plane's cargo door slammed shut, separating him from his girlfriend.

But, why?

"You wouldn't understand..."

At that moment, all ideas of self-control disappeared from Jade. Her eyes grew larger at curiosity gave way to pure hatred. She felt her pulse in her stomach as her blood boiled.

"Don't you dare patronize me! You know damn well why you did what you did!"

"I don't have to explain myself..." he replied defiantly, shedding the shock and awe he felt earlier. "For all you know, it was an accident and nothing more."

Jade wanted nothing more than to grab one of her hidden pairs of scissors and give Beck a personal makeover, but, there was something holding her back. She was a different person now. Sure she was ready to snap, and rightfully so, but she just couldn't let herself open the gate to hell. Was it the possibility of him pressing charges? Perhaps it was that she wouldn't get her answer if his throat was sliced open.

Interestingly, it was one image. A visual flashed in her mind of a young man's broken smile while lying in the flatbed of the getaway truck back in Yerba. She remembered how much blood fell from his body as he fought off a psychopathic soldier just to protect her. She recalled him getting shot in the shoulder twice by poisoned arrows just to ensure her safety. She remembered how he was tortured just to protect her from whatever horrors the Yerba guards had cooked up for her.

Liam, the friend who turned out to be a better man than Beck could ever hope to be.

Jade took a couple of deep breaths and counted backward. Slowly, the anger began to flow out of her as she focused her mind on anything other than the scene unfolding before her. She didn't care whether Beck saw her like this as more tears began to fall down her cheek; black streaks marking her skin for the boy to see. Clenching her eyes shut, Jade didn't notice Beck approaching her.

"I'm sorry I left you behind. I wasn't thinking..." he started. "It was one of the biggest mistakes I could've ever made."

"Yet, you made it without hesitation. You made a conscious decision and that's all that matters. Whether or not you meant to break my heart that night, you still did."

"Jade I-"

"No Beck. Enough is enough." her unusually composed tone unnerved the boy. "I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but, I know that I deserve better. Ever since we got back together, I've always felt this odd feeling, as if I was out of place in this relationship and now I know why. We aren't meant to be together, not anymore."

Beck Oliver knew where she was going with this, and he didn't like it.

"Jade, think about what you're about to do..." he warned.

"I have... I had nearly two weeks to think about this and you know what? I'm confident in my decision..." she looked up, meeting his dark eyes with her shimmering orbs. "Goodbye, Beck."

"Jade..."

She said nothing else, opting instead to turn to her truck.

"Jade!"

Again, she refused to acknowledge his cry.

Beck was forced to watch as his now ex-girlfriend hopped into the vehicle and put it in reverse. Without another word, he just stood there helplessly as she pulled out of his driveway and drove off without even so much of a glance in his direction. Each second passing weighed heavier than the last as the truth of the situation began to haunt his mind.

It was truly over this time...

He lost Jade.

* * *

At the Vega homestead, Tori and Liam sat on the couch laughing at reruns of Living Single. It had been a few hours since the pair had left the dorms and from there it was nothing short of fun and enjoyment. From taking a walk through the park and feeding ducks of all things, the two took the time to really get to know one another and now, they were just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere.

"I can't believe I haven't seen this show before!" Tori snickered.

"Ha ha! Even the brightest jewels can go unnoticed if we aren't told of their existence," he smirked.

His quip earned him a playful push from the girl.

"Whatever, oh wise one! Still, I have to thank you for the recommendation. I definitely have to binge watch the show now."

"No problem. I'm glad that you like it."

Peering at him, she raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Like? I think I love this show!" she corrected. "From Khadijah's quirks and Overton & Sinclair's relationship to Kyle and Maxine's banter, what's not to love?"

She watched as Liam playfully scratched his chin as if he was seriously considering her inquiry.

"You make a good point, Ms. Vega. Although, I'm willing to bet that your sister is Regine."

This earned him a grimace from Tori who realized the similarities of the two. It was uncanny how much in common her older sister had with the arrogant and status-obsessed character.

"Let's move on..." she shuddered at the imagery. "Are you ready for school on Monday?"

"Of course! I'll take homework and musicals over crappy food and warfare."

Though it was meant as a joke, Tori couldn't help but pick up the subtle traces of anger laced within. Cutting her gaze, she noticed the bitter smile on his face. He was still stinging after Yerba and it didn't seem that things were going to be resolved anytime soon. His eyes reflected just a sample of what he and Jade endured and that brought back a sudden reality.

"Oh man! Aren't you supposed to meet Jade later?"

"Yeah. We've been having so much fun together that I nearly forgot."

Liam stood up from his spot on the couch with Tori following suit. She escorted him to the front door, an air of awkwardness floating above them.

"I guess I'll see you at school then..." she opened the door, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. Something to look forward to."

"Liam?" He stopped short of the threshold to face the olive-skin cutie next to him. "If you ever need to just talk or hang out, um... away from everyone else, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

The timidity in her voice was absolutely adorable to him. The way her chocolate eyes looked at him with innocence and genuine concern, the faintest traces of pink that appeared on her perfect cheeks, it was all enough to make him think twice about a lot of things. It was just like that day at the PCA beach party when she came out of nowhere and spent time with him just because.

"Tori, I promise that I'll keep in close contact. If nothing else, we can set up movie nights."

She smiled brightly, adding to her natural beauty. He had to admit that he loved the way that she smiled. Sure, he was interested in Jade, but he would be lying if he told anyone that he wasn't attracted to the Latina. She was sweet and kind, full of optimism, and just the right amount of playfulness without it becoming overbearing. What's not to like about her?

**Beep Beep! Beep Beep!**

The two broke their gaze to pay attention to the device going off in Liam's pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out his phone to find a message from a certain goth. Silently reading the contents, he found that things weren't so good as evident when he let out an audible sigh.

"Sorry, Tori..." he smiled sadly. "I really have to-"

Surprisingly, he found her slim arms rest around his torso before feeling her lips press against his cheek.

"It's alright. Go take care of business..."

Liam nodded and made his way past the threshold, stopping just short to spare a quick glance before seeing her disappear behind the door. However, as he jogged down the street, a thought began to gnaw at his brain.

_Tori winked at him._

* * *

Jade had been in a foul mood ever since leaving the Oliver residence. After practically crying her eyes out, she managed to make it back home and fix herself up; she still had a reputation to keep. By now, she was sure that Beck had told the rest of the gang about her appearance and she rather look her best just in case she ran into the others.

For now, all she could think about was one person.

"Jade?" The voice which she recognized all to well sent a slight chill through her body.

She turned around to find Liam. An unreadable expression on his face clashed with the conflicting expression on hers. The two just stood there wondering what the other one was thinking. Jade did know what he was doing though. He was taking in the features of her face; something she'd find to be annoying and yet, equally entrancing about him. Liam knew that she was trying to read him, though unsuccessfully as per usual. Amusement welled up inside but his expression never changed. The breeze brushed their bodies, pulling them back into the grasp of reality. As the two stood under a lone street light, it would be Jade West who would shatter the wall of silence.

"Took you long enough... I thought you were already here."

Raising an eyebrow at her edgy tone, Liam exhaled softly. "Nice to see you too," he responded with a touch of playful sarcasm. "I could say the same about you. I hadn't heard from you all day, so I assumed you were busy."

"Well, I took care of what needed to be done." Once again, Liam felt the coldness behind her response and studied the girl more earnestly. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Me? I just got back from hanging out, that's all..." he shrugged.

"With?"

"Does it matter?" he crossed his arms.

"It certainly does. Now, who were you with?"

"Fine. I was just hanging out with Tori, that's all."

Jade's frown deepened at the mention of her rival's name.

"You were with Vega?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What were you two doing?"

Instead of fearing her, Liam merely smirked at her antics. It was common knowledge that she and Tori didn't always see eye to eye, but, in this case, he didn't view their interactions as a bad thing.

"Relax. All we did was go to the park and watch tv. She even reminded me to come to meet you so I wouldn't be late."

"She did that?"

He nodded his head, careful to leave out the last few details.

"Yep. But, what happened today that's got you all bent out of shape?"

Relief washed over Jade but was quickly replaced with shame as she looked away instantly. "Th-that's none of your business..!" She crossed her arms but left enough slack to show that she wasn't committed to her attempt at shutting him out. "But if you must know, Things are finally resolved between me and Beck." Her eyes returned their gaze towards him to see that, naturally, he was detecting much more was afoot.

They each held their gazes though Jade's was a bit glazed. It was as if every fiber of her being was cowering under his unrelenting stare. "There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"There's nothing else to t-tell, okay?" She tried to yell back but both could hear that her tone lacked the conviction behind it. Her teal orbs glistened as she bit her lip. She couldn't understand why things were complicated between them. She clearly liked him and, judging by his actions, it was clear that the feeling was mutual. He was one of the few (and I mean very few.) people who didn't run away or treat her like an annoying pest. He respected and cared for her without an ulterior motive. Despite all of this, Jade felt so afraid, to be honest with him... "I- I mean.."

Jade would then find herself wrapped in the warmth of Liam's arms. It was enough for her to finally recognize that she was shivering. Once her body was pressed against his, she released the dam of tears that she'd tried so hard to hold back. He stroked her raven hair as she sobbed freely; wet crystals staining his shirt. He didn't mind at all though. He could feel her clutch at his shirt intensely but it didn't matter. Her make-up would stain her face but he didn't care. His lips curled into a soft smile, relief settled along with his features as they stood there under the watchful gazes of the appearing stars above.

Not noticing (nor caring about) how long they'd been in that one spot, Jade finally began to shift under his embrace while wiping her eyes of the mascara that had trailed her face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"There's no need to be." he laughed softly. "Why don't you come back to my place tonight?"

"But, weren't we supposed to do something tonight?"

"Rain check?"

Before Jade could respond, a loud rumble was heard in the distance followed by a flash of lightning. She wanted to protest the invitation but found it futile at this point, nodding instead. Even though she felt defeated, for now, Liam detected a ghost of a grin, a sign that she was consenting and happy to go with him. They soon found themselves moving towards the Hollywood Arts residence hall.

It didn't take very long for them to arrive at his room, both of them grateful that many of the hallways weren't occupied due to the break. She watched as he unlocked his door before being ushered inside by the boy. Crossing the threshold, she was impressed by how clean and pristine his bedroom was. From the posters to the organization altogether.

The room wasn't huge but it wasn't small either as it appeared just right for about two or three people to take up residency in. How he scored this room was a mystery to the girl. _Comics. Video games. Journal..._ Jade doubled back at the last item. _Journal?_

On the top bunk was a leather-bound book that appeared to have been shoved under the mattress. Curiosity began to grip her, mind, body, and soul as soon, she would find her hand being drawn to the treasure that lied before her. It wouldn't be right for her to just invade someone's privacy and yet, she felt herself desiring to know of the contents inside more with each passing moment. It was as if time stood still while her palms began to sweat. She was mere inches away... Her fingertips would graze the material binding the pages together. Finding that he was distracted with the view he had, she snuck over to the journal, reaching out while making sure that he wouldn't turn around.

"I wouldn't if I were you..."

"Speak of the devil." She giggled again though this time due to her being caught. "Sorry..."

To her surprise, he simply laughed at her nearly jumping out of her skin. It was safe to say that she wasn't amused at his response though as she huffed at him.

"It's alright, Jade." She seemed content now once he assured her that no harm was done. "Besides, that journal is empty anyways..."

This, of course, earned him a slap in the arm for his troubles. He attempted to apologize but was instead interrupted by her wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You know what I mean..." she whispered. "I'm sorry for not telling you what happened all this time."

His response was predictable yet desired as he placed a finger on her full lips before returning the hug. The feeling of warmth soothed her very essence. Being held by someone who cared for her felt like all her troubles didn't exist anymore. A sigh of contentment passed her lips before gazing up at Liam. Incidentally, her pools wound up locked with his emerald gems. The two felt themselves slowly gravitating towards the other. Inch by inch, seconds overlapped. Distance became a non-factor as Jade found herself lost in another world far beyond reality. Electricity flowed between them as their lips were but a millimeter apart.

Then, contact was made...

It was gentle and yet, that was the part that concerned Liam. He could feel her true feelings resonating through their embrace. Her worry. Fear. Uncertainty. He could sense every aspect of those traits coursing throughout his body. Left with no other options, he broke their kiss though retained his hold on her curvy frame.

"We don't have to do this tonight..." he pressed his forehead onto hers. "We can wait."

Jade couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at his words. He understood that she wasn't 100 percent and wouldn't push her into anything, this was the Liam that she grew up with and became steadily enamored with. However, remembering the ultimatum that was given to her back in that dreadful country, Jade felt a new wave of determination flow from her soul.

She knew she wanted this. It was her motivation during their journey to escape and she wasn't going to let her nerves ruin all that they'd built up thus far. Gripping his collar, she stared into his Emerald eyes and pulled him down to her level.

"What in the MMMmmmph!" his words found no exit once Jade slammed her lips against his. This was something she'd wanted to do for so long and there couldn't have been a better time to reveal everything. Butterflies danced from his core as he returned the kiss with equal intensity. Both were free from their respective bonds, at least internally. They were free to explore a side of themselves that seemed to have remained dormant. Her hands found a home on his chest and bruised cheek. His hands settled along the nape of her neck and small of her back allowing them to deepen the kiss. This was something both had been lacking for what seemed like an eternity. As their bodies pressed against one another's, Jade let a moan slip out that didn't go unnoticed by Liam. He groaned sensually when he felt her teeth clamp down on his bottom lip. Limbs were becoming entangled but one thing brought a feeling of accomplishment to Jade. Her lower body rubbed against his crotch, giving her some access to his growing endowment. Tongues wrestled for dominance and soon, the two had intertwined their fingers. Nothing would stop them...

Nothing, except for the lack of oxygen.

Reluctantly, they forced themselves to pull apart from each other, both showing their displeasure. Jade continued to lie on top of him, her pants of desire only served to fan the flames of lust growing between them as her hair cascaded all around him shielding his features from the eyes of the world. Both struggled to comprehend what had transpired but one thing was clear: They both loved every second of it.

"You're not a bad kisser." she managed to get out through haggard breaths.

He simply let his signature grin settle on his lips. "I could say the same about you."

She smiled, not grin, not smirked, but legitimately smiled at his words. "I'll take that for now."

"So, where do we go from here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Liam/? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out in order to be up to speed on what's happening.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Not so Subtle Attraction**

Monday afternoon.

An emotional weekend had come and gone, bringing with it a plethora of revelations had brought along a new sense of relief for some of the friends, the biggest recipient being Liam. After opening up completely to his two closest friends, the young man felt like the world was his oyster. His mind began to wander while his math teacher droned on about some conundrum. Thoughts of Jade and Tori pestering him about what could happen next after the two's "subtle" revealing of emotions brought a smirk of amusement to his face; a look that didn't go unnoticed.

"Mr. Marshall!" the elder woman's voice snapped him out of his inner world. "Is that weird grin of yours a sign of fascination for the beauty of math? Perhaps you'd care to come up and solve the equation?" she tapped the board with the pointer stick for emphasis.

He shook his head; his face adorned with embarrassment."N-no, ma'am. I don't know the answer, Ms. Jamison."

"Maybe if you spent as much time in the lesson as you do in the clouds you could've been better prepared for the problem." The others released a chorus of snickers and giggles at his unfortunate position. Despite being reprimanded, Liam nodded politely, prompting her smile to return. She was about to continue when the loud blaring of the school bell cut in. "Now then class, make sure you study your packets and be ready for your exam next week. It'll be worth one-fourth of your final grade" she called out.

Filing out, Liam managed to swerve around the heavy traffic of students, expertly zigzagging through the various bodies that were tightly packed against one another. He sighed in tremendous relief at being free of the prison of his calculus class. Sure he was far from dumb but, he found the concepts of it to be annoying. Rubbing his temples, he made his way to the courtyard, eager to get some food in his gut. Over the past few years, the lunch hang-out had expanded in types of foods to better suit the student's tastes. The multitude of scents bathed his senses. His lips formed a grin that rivaled a lion prepping for its prey.

He made his way to the Asphalt Cafe and spotted an Asian Cuisine cart and quickly placed an order for some Orange Chicken and three egg rolls. Once he received his food, he found his usual table, a familiar red-haired girl, and dark-skinned boy conversing. "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Liam!" Cat Valentine leaped out of her seat, pulling him into a tight hug while, somehow, managing to avoid knocking his food out of his hand.

"Good to see you too, Cat." he chuckled. "Nice to see you upbeat."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she cried in an offended tone.

Realizing his mistake, he quickly assured her with a playful pat on the head. "I'm sorry. I meant it's nice that you're so happy."

"Oh! Kk!" she giggled while skipping back to her spot at the table.

"So, anything new?"

Both Andre and Cat exchanged glances, shaking their heads in unison.

"Not really, just a typical boring school day..." the former stuck his fork in his chicken salad. "Although, things may take a turn in the excitement department."

Liam raised an eyebrow, confusion and interest heightening. "Mhmm. How long before that happens?" he scoffed.

To his surprise, Andre simply raised his arm, gazing rather hard at his watch. "3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly, it all clicked in his head. A familiar voice caught his attention, though his feelings weren't fully on either side of the emotional pendulum yet.

"Hey, guys..." Tori greeted dejectedly as she squeezed between Liam and Cat.

Andre, sensing the slight tension in the air, chose to speak up. "What's got you upset, mu-chacha?"

"I left my wallet at home and I'm starving." she crossed her arms.

Without warning, she was stunned to see two large egg rolls appear in front of her. She looked to her left to find Liam was the one holding the plate of food.

"Liam... You don't have to..." Her attempts at declining his offer came to a grinding halt when the sounds of her growling spoke on her behalf.

"It seems that your stomach says differently." he chuckled softly. "Besides, I can always get another one. Now eat!"

Upon his insistence, Tori accepted his offering. As she prepared to devour the poor egg rolls, a tap on her right shoulder, her gaze shortly followed. Turning to see nobody other than a clueless Cat and eating Andre, she focused once more on the plate before her to find both of her egg rolls was now missing. Tori pondered for what felt like ages until the sounds of chomping and smacking flooded her ears.

"Oh man, Vega. This is so good." Jade West practically moaned while taking another bite, savoring the taste as well as the sight of Tori practically drooling from hunger. "You should try some."

Tori, being the type to attempt to avoid confrontation, was nearly frothing at the mouth. It was clear that her aching stomach was firmly in control of her body as she prepared to lunge at the goth stuffing her face. Things didn't play out as expected for Tori though. Her snarl began to disappear as the smells and sight of food once again caught her attention. Liam slid his tray to the girl with a soft smile, the expression not going unnoticed by Jade. She took a seat on the other side of the young man while Tori happily scarfed down the delicious chicken and noodles.

"How come Vega gets the main dish?" the goth pouted. "And why are you being so nice to her?"

"Jade, be nice." he softly scolded, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. "Besides, had you just asked, I would've been more than happy to share my lunch with you."

Behind his back, Tori stuck out her tongue at her rival, only managing to resume her meal just as Liam turned his head. This was becoming a recurring thing between the three and out of them, he wasn't so sure that he was ready for anything else. While he enjoyed being around both girls, there was such a thing called personal space that he hadn't had since the past weekend. Whether at home, school, or even just a typical night out, he was always in contact with either Tori, Jade, or both in some way. He really enjoyed their company, but, he still valued his privacy sometimes.

"Anyways, I have to head over to talk to Lane... You know, Yerba and stuff." he groaned playfully. Receiving a quick hug from Tori and a seductive look from Jade, he left the others to their own devices.

"So, aside from that little episode just now, anything interesting going on tonight?" Andre piped up.

"Oh, did you guys hear about the fall festival happening next Friday?" Everyone shrugged, wondering where the scarlet-haired girl was going with this. "Well, it's been announced that it's Sadie Hawkins rules; girls ask the guys! Isn't that tons of fun?"

While Andre smiled in agreement, Tori could feel a pair of teal daggers glaring at her while the others conversed amongst themselves. Surprisingly, Jade was met with a defiant gaze from the Hispanic girl. This was going to be a war, and Liam was the target.

* * *

With the festival coming up, both Jade and Tori would find themselves practically on a rampage fighting for Liam's attention. To make matters even more difficult, it didn't seem that he was all too concerned with the upcoming event. Whenever either of them would 'subtly' bring up the fall festival, he'd expertly find a way to either avoid or outright change the subject to school work or an audition.

He wasn't completely dodging the two though. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to go to the dance with them. However, this brought up a major issue: Who should he go with? Sure the obvious choice would be for him to go with Jade, but he also had a special place in his heart for Tori. Then things managed to get even more complicated when his mind took him back to an incident earlier in the week.

***Flashback***

After leaving the Asphalt Cafe, Liam would find himself waiting for Sikowitz to discuss a role in an upcoming play. His foot tapped against the carpet of the stage while his eyes remained fixated on the lone door to the room. All he wanted was to eat his lunch but, here he was having to wait on the coconut sipping teacher as his stomach growled for nearly half an hour. Soon he would be cutting in on his free period. The clock's ticking only assisted his descent into madness. He had begun to lose himself in his own world when the sound of the doorknob jiggling snapped him out of it.

It's about time-" he was tapping his foot at this point and scowling darkly at this point only to find that it wasn't who he was expecting. It was, in fact, Tori. She had jumped slightly with a soft 'eep'. "Sorry, Tori..." his voice a bit airy and dejected. "I thought you were someone else. I didn't mean to startle you."

To his amazement, she simply flashed a soft grin causing Liam to look away in hopes of hiding his burning face. He mentally cursed himself for allowing this to happen a third time. It didn't help him at all once she spoke up.

"It's fine, honest. I was just trying to find a place to get away from someone."

"Is someone hassling you?"

Tori fiddled with her sweater sleeve whilst looking for a good answer. "Sorta." was all she was muster out. "This guy I used to date, Daniel, is stalking me after I refused to take him back. I can just go so you don't get involved..."

Now it was Tori's turn to be surprised as he returned the grin towards her. "It's not a problem. I'll handle your little love stalker.."

No sooner did he say that the door flew open revealing a clearly fuming Ryder Daniels. While Liam didn't so much as flinch, he could clearly see Tori's entire demeanor change significantly. She began to fidget and was now biting her lip softly. "Tori, just come with me and we can fix things." the boy held out his hand only for the Latina to slink away behind Liam. Ryder then noticed his presence since entering the room. He quickly began sizing him up, sensing nothing special about him. "This is your new guy?" he snickered. "This can't be the guy you're rejecting me for?"

Tori didn't say a word. Her gaze was firmly on the floor, trying her best to escape this sickening reality. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She thought of just going back with the guy and hopefully preventing any violence. While it was a 'noble' thought, she never got the chance to execute that plan as Liam spoke up.

"Tori, please sit down at the piano..."

His voice was soft yet commanded respect which she quickly listened to with dispute.

"You stay out of this!" Ryder roared, a murderous venom practically oozing from his mouth. He threw a sloppy left hook that was easily sidestepped. Not one to be embarrassed, the boy twisted his body and lunged at Liam with a spinning back fist. He was stunned at the swiftness in which his opponent ducked from the cheap shot before feeling his stomach about to cave in. All the air seemed to rush out of him as he collapsed to the floor. Tori couldn't believe her eyes at how her ex-boyfriend was dispatched so effortless. She marveled at how the once arrogant football player now laid in a crumpled heap, humbled before her. Her vision was obscured by the figure of her savior who simply shrugged and offered to walk her outside of the school which she gratefully accepted.

The two walked past the quivering form of Daniel, not even sparing him a glance. Tori was the first to reach the door when they heard him knocking down some chairs in an attempt to regain his footing. Before she could even scream, he was already lunging at Liam's back. Sounds of something breaking and wailing echoed in her ears though it wasn't from who she expected. Her eyes widened to find Daniel once again on the floor writhing in pain. As he rolled onto his back, she could see him clutching his now grotesquely disfigured right hand. Two of his fingers had been broken at the joint in various directions while his knuckles appeared to be cracked or shattered at the base. In the midst of that, she looked on as Liam grabbed her ex by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen up punk." he snarled; canines gritted at the now petrified Ryder. "This young lady is a good friend of mine and you're going to respect her. You will not come near her anymore without her consent. If you don't leave her alone, I do more than break your hand." he then pulled the whimpering boy closer so that their noses were touching. "I'll break every bone but your neck... Just to watch you squirm. Am I clear?" he whispered tenaciously.

"Crystal..."

With a sinister grin, the boy was finally released and swiftly scampered past Tori, disappearing down the hallway. Speechless couldn't fathom what just happened as she turned to observe this young man rubbing his clearly damaged fist. She noticed his injuries were massively less severe as he only sported some darkened bruises along with an open wound between his knuckles that were now spilling blood.

"Oh my gosh! You're hurt."

"Eh, it's nothing. I've had much worse throughout my life." He retorted rascally. He was negligent to catch Tori glaring at him in response.

"No, you need to get that checked out."

"I got some gauze in my bag."

"Um... Why do you have gauze in your bag?"

"I like to be prepared?" he shrugged comically.

Tori simply rolled her eyes, though she didn't resist the smirk tugging at her lips.

"Alright, weirdo! Let's get you patched up..."

Though he could clearly tell she was miffed at him for his reckless attitude, Liam only heard the sheer desperation in her voice. Sighing out of exasperation, he motioned for her to follow him back to the makeshift stage. He then reached into his bag, pulling out a roll of medical gauze. Tori, with a worried gaze, immediately took it out of his grasp and started wrapping his injured hand, amusingly ignoring his sporadic wincing. It only took a moment, and soon Liam's hand was firmly nursed by the now satisfied Latina before him.

"I gotta say, you're pretty good at this," he noted while flexing his still tender muscles.

With a soft laugh, Tori handed the roll back to him. "It's the least I could do after you helped me out earlier. I guess it was my luck to find you, huh?" The two would soon find the gap between them slowly diminishing thanks to Tori herself. Only a few centimeters separated them as neither made direct eye contact.

"I don't know about 'luck' per se..." his tone though low was still gentle. "I prefer to call it.. fate..." his smile caused the girl to giggle. Courage, though forced, allowed her to look up at him her eyelashes shielding her mostly from his powerful gaze.

"Call me a believer?" her voice was like a light scent meant only for him to savor once the last bit of space was closed. His heart pounded against his chest, threatening to break through. He could feel her arms shivering as she slowly brought them upon his broad shoulders. Everything that happened a few minutes ago no longer held relevance to them. Only gratification and a growing attraction carried any form of power as, instinctively, Tori and Liam leaned in closer.

"Thank you." her whisper was like honey, the sweetness urging him closer despite his attempts at restraint. Their lips, millimeters apart felt like surges of electricity.

"Sorry, my dear boy!" a voice, familiar to both, snapped them out of their trance, forcing the two to quickly separate. "I was locked in mortal combat with Principal Helen about some details and... Miss Vega! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I came in here looking for something and Liam offered to show me his skills with the piano." a flustered Tori somehow eked out.

Staring at his two pupils, Sikowitz took a long sip from his coconut.

"Well, that'll have to wait. Liam and I have to discuss his future plans here in Hollywood Arts!"

A silent breath allowed her to finally relax. Seeing her way out, she rushed back to give Liam a quick but meaningful hug.

"Thanks again..." she whispered just before rushing out of the room.

***Flashback End***

Even now, Liam would find himself feeling the effects of that moment as he sat in class, trying to process his decision. His mind began to wander while his math teacher droned on about some conundrum. Thoughts of Jade and Tori pestering him about what could happen next after the two's "subtle" revealing of emotions brought a smirk of amusement to his face; a look that didn't go unnoticed.

"Mr. Marshall!" the elder woman's voice snapped him out of his inner world. "Is that weird grin of yours a sign of fascination for the beauty of math? Perhaps you'd care to come up and solve the equation?" she tapped the board with the pointer stick for emphasis.

He shook his head; his face adorned with embarrassment."N-no, ma'am. I don't know the answer, Ms. Jamison."

"Maybe if you spent as much time in the lesson as you do in the clouds you could've been better prepared for the problem." The others released a chorus of snickers and giggles at his embarrassment. Despite being reprimanded, Liam nodded politely, prompting her mannerly smile to return. She was about to continue when the loud blaring of the school bell cut in. "Now then class, make sure you study your packets and be ready for your exam next week. It'll be worth one-fourth of your final grade" she called out.

Filing out, Liam managed to swerve around the heavy traffic of students, expertly zigzagging through the various bodies that were tightly packed against one another. He sighed in tremendous relief at being free of the prison of his calculus class. Sure he was far from dumb but, he found the concepts of it to be annoying. Rubbing his temples, he made his way to the courtyard, eager to get some food in his gut. Over the past few years, the lunch hang-out had expanded in types of foods to better suit the student's tastes. The multitude of scents bathed his senses. His lips formed a grin that rivaled a lion prepping for its prey.

"Lunchtime!"

* * *

"Jade, did you really have to make the new girl cry like that?" a certain Latina complained while stomping after her pale skinned girl. The goth pressed onward while taking a sip of coffee, turning a corner near the janitor's closet. Zigzagging through the sea of students, Jade had no intentions of answering for her actions. "You can't keep ignoring me, Jade!"

"Go away, Vega!" she yelled back. Soon, her speed walk transitioned into a sprint. "It's none of your damn business!"

Soon the two were on a full-on game of cat & mouse with Tori gaining on her. After Trina's disappearance, Tori had a lot more pent up frustrations that usually resulted in her and Jade's altercations being more physical in the long run. The tension between her and Jade only grew over the two years that had passed. Jade hadn't fared any better, being more competitive and scarier towards the students. It was alarming how much the two's rivalry would intensify now; they were practically like an angel and demon personified at this point.

Add a certain green-eyed boy into the equation and there was no doubt the magnitude of their competition.

"Jade, get back here!" an angry Tori roared while maneuvering expertly around the bodies that divided her from her target, each step bringing her closer. Just when she was only an arm's length away, Jade somehow slipped just out of her grasp only to cut into the Black Box Theatre. After pushing her way through a small group of students, Tori stuck her head inside only to find nobody inside. Feeling an ultimatum approaching, she knew that either her frenemy was hiding in this very room or was surely putting more distance between them with each passing second. Frustration started to set in Tori's mind. "Jade...!" she called out.

Nothing.

Tori huffed before rushing out of the theater and reigniting her hunt for the ivory skinned girl. Just as the door shut, her target let out a sneeze, unable to suppress it any longer. She was fortunate that there was a pile of heavy-duty totes full of tech supplies that she could hide behind. Jade West finally exhaled slowly, fatigue and irritation claiming its hold on her.

"A bit early for you two, isn't it?"

Terror froze Jade where she stood. Barely containing the full-on scream that was steadily building within her vocal cords. That sense of fear soon contorted into rage towards that poor unfortunate soul idiotic enough to commit such a boneheaded act. With her fists balled so tight her knuckles took on an entirely new shade of white, Jade turned to throw a slap only to be caught at the wrist by an expected face.

"Beck?" her voice was but a whisper.

"Hey, Jade. You look surprised to see me.." His response was somewhat cheerful and yet retained a tone of admonition.

Jade's eyes narrowed in both vexation and revolt. "What do you want, Oliver?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

Beck let out a dry chuckle in response. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me, Jade." he pouted. "I thought you forgave me for what happened?"

"Whether I did or not, I told you to stay away from me." she seethed. "I don't want to be around you unless we're around the group. I told you that we're through."

His rebuttal was simply caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. In most circumstances, Jade would instinctively purr like a kitten but now it only served to strengthen her scorn towards the young male. This didn't go unnoticed by Beck.

It had only been a week or so since Jade called it quits yet, he still held out hope that she'd return after her 'outburst'. For Jade, she noticed that he wasn't acting like he normally did. His once warm and gentle gaze was now colder and his smile made her skin crawl instead of comforting her. The wedge only got driven further once she started noticing Beck's behavioral change.

He was steadily growing more creepier in his assertion than suave.

These revelations made Jade wonder why she even took him back all of those months ago?

Maybe it was the sex. Perhaps there was still a spark between them?

No.

The reason for Jade's staying with Beck was all in his eyes. His icy, calculative eyes cut through to her soul.

It was like a virus, looking into those pools of dark brown. If you stared too long, you were bound to end up with some form of infected attachment. With things the way they currently were, everyone saw Beck and Jade were estranged but few knew what really went on behind the scenes, sometimes even Jade was clueless. After the events of Yerba, Beck came off as possessive of his supposed long-term girlfriend. After a full year, Jade began noticing his abnormal behavior, especially when certain subjects or people were the topics of discussion.

Topics like the dance.

Right now, she was a victim of his possessiveness despite the two being broken up. His Terra orbs, a gateway to the abyss, ogled her up and down. She shut her eyes tight, that dreaded feeling of helplessness obvious as she shivered while in his grasp. Beck savored moments like this where he could truly relish in the sensation of domination he held over someone else.

"We both know you miss this, Jade." his words tickled her ear like soft velvet yet stung like a million needles piercing her all the same. He leaned in close, inhaling her scent. "Jasmine. My favorite..." he whispered.

'Please someone, even Vega, walk through that door.' she mentally pleaded. Her eyes darted around the room, hope fading with each passing second. Deep down, Jade realized that there was only one person who really knew the truth about the two's arrangement but here she was experiencing the results of her damnable pride. Where was Andre, or Cat? Hell, she would've accepted Tori popping back in and noticing her compromising position.

"Hello? Jade?"

Both of their gazes traveled in the direction of the voice, a masculine yet concerned tone that elicited opposite reactions. For one, comfort and relief flowed throughout their body while the other, deep seeded hatred and fear. To be caught in this compromising position would only end in a full-on fight, one that Beck knew he couldn't win face to face. He cut his eyes to the girl trapped under his glare, his smoldering fury the only thing that kept her from yelling out to her savior.

Liam.

Smirking, Jade could hear the footsteps wandering around the theater. It was only a matter of time before he discovered them and they knew it.

"This isn't over..." he mouthed to her before slithering away towards a side exit.

"Jade? I know you're in here..." Liam called out in amusement. "If you're planning on jumping me from behind..." he warned, though with a smug grin on his face.

"Relax, dingus. I'm right here." her smirk apparent as she sashayed towards the stage. "If I was going to surprise you, I'd start by picking a different location. Besides, I could've sworn you loved our games of 'hide and seek'." Liam Marshall simply rolled his eyes in mock displeasure at the young woman, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"That may be, but that still doesn't excuse your actions lately." he wagged a finger. "Why you decided to hurt the new girl's feelings like that is beyond me. After that, you threw food at Tori for confronting you, led her on a 'high speed' chase only to lose her in here... again..." The mere mention of Jade managing to lose Tori in the Black Box over and over again was enough to leave him scratching his head. "I still don't know why that is."

Jade, who found everything oh so delightful, giggled at that last statement. "It's a mystery to me too. At least this time she stuck her head inside before rushing off."

The atmosphere between the two, though civil and somewhat carefree, still retained a wall that prevented them from enjoying it. Jade's lips formed a straight line as the young man sat down next to her. He was no fool and she knew better than to even attempt to pretend. The two knew that her actions weren't just for the sake of being mean or some petty move to assert her status. "Jade, why did you do these things?"

Her lips lifted into a wicked smirk before kissing his cheek, barely able to suppress her laughter after his cheeks began to glow a lighter tone of brown. His eyes widened before he began opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Neither said a word for a few minutes, just the sweet melody of silence enveloping them. That sense of peace wouldn't last long however as Liam placed his hand on top of hers. Much like earlier, Jade felt a tremendous feeling welling up inside of her, only this time, feelings of contentment and vulnerability threatening to surface.

Liam regained his composure, though his blushful cheeks remained, much to his disdain. Jade always felt she had the advantage but chose not to poke the beast.

"Sorry, Liam. I couldn't resist."

He shook his head at her response, opting to fulfill his intended purpose. "Anyways, why are you hiding in here from Tori again?"

With a huff, she crossed her arms under her ample bosom. "Fine. I saw this chick approach- someone and it didn't sit well with me. She tried to challenge me and wound up with a case of a broken ego. Veg- er, Tori showed up and, well let's just say she currently looks more down to earth than usual." she resisted the urge to snort at her own corny joke.

Surprisingly, it was Liam who chuckled after filling in the blanks.

"You're so lame sometimes." he managed to get out only to earn him a solid punch in the shoulder from a flustered and angry Jade West.

"S-shut up!" she pouted, cyan orbs fixated on the floor now.

"It does explain the various vegetables in her hair though..." he let his gaze wandered off. "But it still doesn't explain why you threw your salad at her in the first place."

"You really want to know?" she twiddled with her fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod.

Jade and Liam soon realized the answer would only be found out at a later time as the bell blared in their ears.

"Aw, come on!" he grumbled.

However, it was the gothic queen of Hollywood Arts who was the first to pull her hand from his though not without remiss. Soon Liam was forced to watch her make her way out, taking notice of the extra sway of her hips.

"Looks like you'll have to find out after school, Tiger."

"Jade...?"

"I promise I'll apologize to Vega. Meet us at her place, alright?"

"Fine..."

Liam breathed a sigh of relief when she said that. Eventually, he began to make his way to class as he didn't want to be late for Biology. He reached for the door handle only to feel something hard connecting with the side of his head. His head cracked against the door forcing him to collapse with a sickening thud as his vision became blurry. The last thing he recalled seeing was his assailant's boot collide with his face before giving into the darkness.

* * *

Later on that night, Tori and Jade were none too pleased.

"Where is that big jerk?" Jade checked her watch for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. It was nearing nine o'clock and she was growing more and more impatient as the seconds ticked by. Tori sat on the couch, trying her best to distract herself with whatever was on television.

"Maybe he's running late?" she spoke up while flipping through several stations.

Instead of lashing out, Jade took a moment to weigh that idea. It wouldn't be surprising if that were the case but one thing soured Tori's attempt at quelling her irritation. "That may be, but how do you explain him not letting us know? I've tried calling him and he hasn't picked up or replied to any of my texts." She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Care to explain that flaw in your logic?"

"Well um-" Suddenly the sound of knocking caught the two's attention. "Oh thank God.." Tori muttered; grateful that Jade's petrifying gaze was no longer directed at her. "Saved by the knock!"

She and Jade rushed over to the door prepared to give their friend a piece of their [collective and individual] minds. What they saw left them speechless. Standing outside of her house was, in fact, Liam but he was not in a good mood. As he walked past them, they both gasped at the sight before them.

"Hey..." he waved weakly.

His right eye was slightly swollen and his eyebrow had some strips place on it to keep the wound closed. His face was covered in dark, almost purple colored bruises, as was the rest of his body. His upper body was wrapped in bandages that had large damp red spots in several places under his fitted sleeveless shirt. Some of the rose-colored stains were still growing in size under the dingy material.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Jade pointed towards a trail of blood that appeared to be flowing near his shoulder. One of the wounds must've been reopened. Or never properly closed. Rage welled up from within as he turned to her, giving her full view of the bruise along his right cheek.

"I don't know..." he tossed his duffle bag beside the couch. "...I was attacked from behind. Next thing I know I woke up groggy with a roll of bandage on top of me."

Tori's struggled to keep her cool but could feel her resolve fade quickly. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Liam was about to protest but a steady glare from both girls put a quick end to that before he could open his mouth. Despite his own disgruntled feelings about what happened, he sensed it would be best if he didn't try to get into a battle with them. "Um... I'll take that shower then?" Tori leaned forward, her gaze never faltered. "Uh..now?" she nodded but Jade merely crossed her arms as if to say: 'You're not off the hook yet'. "Fine. I volunteer to open up the discussion once I get out?"

Solace filled his heart once Jade rolled her eyes and pointed towards the stairs which he swiftly made a run (or realistically limp) for.

"It's the second door on the right!" Tori yelled out, earning a 'thank you' in return.

The hot water on his skin felt like tiny daggers stabbing him. He grits his teeth and clenches his eyes shut, doing his best to hold in the cry of sheer pain racking through him. It was true that his assault at school was much worse than even let on. Despite his high pain threshold, Liam was grateful that the water was starting to cool down thus providing him some degree of comfort. Making sure to clean off the extra blood, he gingerly scrubbed his toned chest, wincing every so often when he made contact with a deep laceration.

_Argh! I'm going to murder the clowns that did this to me._ he vowed.

He was yanked out of his internal strife by the sound of the shower door opening. "What the hell?!" he was shocked to find Jade West so blatantly watching his nude body like it was normal. "What are you doing?" he asked dumbly while trying to hide his 'cash and prizes'. He got his answer in the form of Jade licking her lips rather seductively. Her eyes were locked firmly on his crotch which didn't help his situation at all.

So many naughty thoughts crossed her mind as she was entranced by the nude form of her crush.

_Oh, the things I'd do..._ she mused as she began to witness his 'little friend' growing. From what she saw earlier, he was well endowed, even when soft.

"Jade?!" Blinking rapidly, Jade West found herself brought back to reality. "What are you doing?"

She took notice of his red cheeks which only made him look cuter to her. "Oh um... Veg- I wanted to bring you a towel. We weren't sure if you had one." This time it was the goth's turn to blush as a faint pink tint crept along her cheeks. "Well, I'll let you finish up... After you get dressed, Tori and I need to check your wounds to make sure their properly dressed."

"Thanks, Jade. I appreciate it." his lips formed a nervous smile, considering he was still somewhat exposed for her to see. That awkward silence settled upon them for what felt like ages, neither wanting to admit it though. It was one of those situations where speaking up could make things even weirder. There had to be a way for them both to walk away from this without escalating the moment.

"Jade what the hell?!"

'Twice in minutes...' Liam/Jade mentally groaned.

"What's the problem?"

If looks could talk, Tori's face would clearly ask why she was eyeing Liam like a slab of beef? It was at that second, Tori found herself staring at the silhouette of Liam, all of him. Needless to say, it was more than enough to cause one Tori Vega to faint in the hallway. The last thing she saw? Liam's engorged flag pole.

"Maybe we should help her out?" Liam asked sheepishly.

Jade tapped her chin then shook her head. "Nah, I'd rather enjoy the view."

Ripping the towel from his flirtatious friend, Liam barely caught Jade biting at him seductively.

"It's going to be a long night..." he groaned.

"You've said a mouthful," she smirked, much to his embarrassment and chagrin.

With a slight frown, Liam pushed past the girl rushing to grab some clothes from his bag downstairs. "You just enjoy being a pain in my ass sometimes, don't you?"

Jade's smirk only grew bigger, as did her dirty mind. "Funny, I was about to ask you for the same thing." Futile as it may have been, she tried her best not to roll over laughing at him.

"Oh, come on..." he moped.

"On my tits or inside me?" she stuck her bottom lip out in pure puppy dog fashion.

"I just can't win with you can I?" Liam swore he could feel a vein in his forehead about to pop.

"Probably not..." he let out a breath neither realized he'd been holding in. "...but you can definitely score..."

A blank stare...

That was all he gave her before walking away.

"I need to lie down..."

"I'm sure Tori's bed is a bit more comfortable for us!" she yelled out, amused when he shouted something incoherent in the distance. The victory was assured when she noticed a now stirring Tori Vega rubbing her forehead.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**This looks like a good place to stop! Needless to say, this was a long chapter and a little difficult to write as I'm still trying to piece together the blanks from the original story. In the next chapter, I'll be covering the dance and the direct interactions between Liam and a certain main character. Forewarning, there will be smut in the next chapter and I will put up a disclaimer as well for those who don't actually read the A/N.**

**As for what's going on thus far, here's a quick summary:**

**Jade has officially done what she planned on doing in the first place, break up with Beck. By doing this, he's now showing signs of a stalker who can't let go of the fact that he screwed up and she's had enough of his manipulative tendencies. While this opens the door for a potential relationship with Liam, she now finds herself dealing with some competition in the form of Tori. Tori's biggest contribution lies in her unconditional care for Liam as seen in the first story and now.**

**Things will progress similarly to 'Demons Within' but with some changes made throughout. **

**I would also like to give a shout out to my first follower for this story, ****axllow12. Thanks for the support and be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Liam/? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out in order to be up to speed on what's happening. (There is smut at the end)**

**A/N: I'd like to give a quick shout out and reply to ****MobBob.**

**MobBob: Thanks for the kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I really appreciate your support.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escalation**

Liam stepped inside Sikowitz's classroom just before the bell rang. As he walked down the makeshift aisle and took his usual seat by the window, he failed to notice the wary side-eyes from a certain Latina girl across the room. After the night before, he had made it a mission to avoid Tori and Jade as well due to embarrassment. Never before had he been exposed in front of a girl, let alone two of them. Now, the only things that he could think about were the separate expression he received from them. While Tori passed out and later had an embarrassed reaction, Jade seemed all too happy with what she saw. Given she was a natural deviant in the realm of sexuality, this came as no surprise.

Now, he just wanted to get through the remainder of the day without any more issues. Gazing out of the window, he was pulled from his mental wandering by the sound of someone plopping down next to him. Turning abruptly, he was greeted with the knowing smirk of one Jade West flashing him a quick seductive look before turning her attention to the teacher who was sitting in a large tub of ice for some reason.

While that was enough to grasp anyone's attention, Liam couldn't help but catch a pair of chocolate optics looking back at him. Add in the faded pink hue on her cheeks, and Liam knew why she was gazing at him.

A seemingly sore Sikowitz began his lecture about the world of acting, a continuous series at this point. As he droned on and on, Jade nudged him slightly eyeing him with concern.

"What?" he hissed, making sure not to alert their teacher.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Jade...?"

"Where have you been today? Tori and I haven't seen you all day..."

"I've just been a little distracted..." he rubbed his temple.

"Mhmm. Considering you left before we could discuss details for the dance."

"Details?" he shifted his face slightly toward her, keeping a close eye on Sikowitz the entire time. "I still don't know who I'm going with."

"Exactly..."

While their little debate ensued, an equally distracted Tori Vega would spare glances at the two while simultaneously trying to decipher what they were discussing. If she were to hazard a guess, it had something to do with the upcoming dance later that week. Either that or they were talking about the incident the night prior; that idea caused her to lightly bite her bottom lip as she remembered the image as clear as day. Still, she wouldn't be completely sure unless she asked. Meanwhile, the two continued while she half-listened to the man's ramblings.

"Are you still bent out of shape because of last night?"

"No..."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

"Jade..."

"Liam...?"

"Cut it out." he rolled his eyes, growing more upset at the constant prying.

"Just talk to me."

"Fine!" he blurted out, startling most of the class, including Erwin Sikowitz himself who nearly jumped out of his tub.

"Is there something you and miss West would like to share with the class, Liam?"

"Uh... N-no. I was um..."

"Wrong answer," the coconut addicted man smiled deviously. "For you see, I was just about to call for volunteers for an acting exercise and you two will do nicely!"

The eccentric teacher motioned for the now uncomfortable duo, completely oblivious to the disapproving glares from his young pupils.

_Things can't get any worse! _Liam took a deep breath in hopes of calming himself down.

"Now, since you two clearly find your own personal conversation to be more entertaining than my wonderful lesson, your challenge to create an improv scene centered around a personal choice."

Liam slapped his palm against his forehead while Jade started to feel her lips twitch into a devilish grin. Seeing this, Tori was uncertain about what exactly was about to unfold between the pair but she was certain about one thing: They wouldn't be alone.

"Aaaaand...!"

"Wait!"

The class now turned their attention to the brunette who fought diligently to suppress the flush from reappearing on her face.

"Yes, miss Vega? What could be so important that you feel the need to disrupt?"

"I want to join in the scene," she replied without hesitation.

Amongst the surprised, Sikowitz's confusion, Liam's bewilderment, and Jade's cautious/warning leer all stood out.

"Very well. Come on up, Tori and let's get this show on the road," he signaled her to approach the front of the classroom. "Given the sudden change, Jade, and Tori, you both have a confession to make to Liam. Liam, you're suffering from something serious, an illness or loss or whatever, and you must make a decision that'll impact your life for years to come. ACTION!"

"Michael!" Tori spoke up as Liam faced away from the girl's, his head hanging low. "I've been looking for you all day!"

"WE'VE been looking for you," Jade cut in, not one to be outshined.

"Oh..." He turned around slowly, revealing his deadpanned expression, no sign of any emotion visible on his face. He then shoved his hands in his pockets before continuing. "Sorry. I just had to come to grips with reality; I really needed to see the place where my father was laid to rest."

This was a curve ball out of the gate, especially for Jade. Throughout the years of them being friends, not once had she ever heard Liam bring up his dad.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but, why now?" her gentle tone countered his hallowed voice. "It's been years and this is the first we're hearing of this."

Liam said nothing, instead, returning his attention to the imaginary tombstone behind him.

Narrowing her eyes, Tori initiated first physical contact, wrapping her arms around the boy. Thankfully, he responded positively to her touch, a fact that didn't sit well with a particular goth.

Feeling a sudden wave of jealousy take hold, she clenched her fists tightly.

"Get your hands off of him, hussy!"

"Who are you calling a hussy?!" Tori countered, glaring at her rival.

"I don't see anyone else here but a sneaky little insecure girl who's trying to earn brownie points by using someone's passing to their advantage."

"How dare you, Jasmine! If anyone's being sneaky, it's you!" Tori pointed a digit square in the girl's face. "You're always trying to take him away from life and yet, you only seem to waste his time."

Sikowitz watched closely, as did the rest of the class while the rival's engaged in a war of words. Despite this, Liam kept his composure, he knew what he was doing when he brought up that topic, but, it seemed to create another problem entirely, one that he'd have to defuse if they were to get through this scene.

"Girls...?"

"Seriously, Victoria? I'm not the one acting like I'm some perfect angel just to get my way."

"So, that's what this is about?!"

"Jasmine. Victoria."

They still didn't hear him over their squabbling, escalating things further by mentioning real-life scenarios. Eventually, even someone as patient and understanding as Liam, or Michael for the duration of the scene, had their limits.

"ENOUGH!"

The powerful bass in his voice shook the room, ceasing the petty argument in an instant. Both Jade and Tori looked on as he glared at the two of them, clearly not impressed with their one-upmanship attempts. With the lines between reality and fantasy blurred, Sikowitz was sure that whichever side of the line his male student was on, there was a great amount of his true self being displayed within his character.

"I've had it up to here with your constant bickering! Anytime I see you both in the same environment, you're always at odds and even now, you're doing it without fail. I can't take it anymore..." he grits his teeth while pretending to pull out his hair.

"Sorry..." Tori kicked some imaginary dirt.

"Yeah..." Jade chimed in, averting her gaze from his harsh stare.

Seeing them both appear like scolded children, he sighed softly, letting his anger roll off of his shoulders. He then let out a soft groan.

"Listen, it's clear that you both aren't just here to give your condolences. So, why don't you just get to the point and we can move from there? Deal?"

"Sure/Whatever."

Agreeing to the terms, the two exchanged looks at one another before Tori finally stepped forward. She took Liam's hand, ignoring the spark she felt upon contact. She then took him a few steps away, leaving behind a suspicious Jade.

"Okay, Victoria..." Liam softly interrupted. "What's going on?"

Liam waited patiently as he watched her struggle internally. It wasn't easy so he wouldn't press Tori for an immediate answer. Then the soft touch of her fingers grazing the back of his hand sent a pleasant chill up his entire arm. As she opened her mouth, his focus was all hers.

"I'm afraid to say it, okay Michael?" her voice sounded brittle. "You'll hate me..."

"Why would I hate you?" he closed his palm around her fingertips, giving them a gentle squeeze. She looked up, a few drops of shame pooling in the corner of her now wandering eyes. While she appreciated his attempts to make this moment easier for her, it was only succeeding in making things far harder. She was at a loss for words as he began to speak again. "Victoria, don't force it. Just, please, let it flow."

Little did he know, this wasn't just some act for Tori.

Her mind was racing, matching the speed of her heart. Memories of his secret audition replayed in her head. Then others passed through her thoughts: the PCA beach party, acts of kindness towards others, their various meet-ups and rehearsals, all came to mind but there was one that solidified her resolve. The day she first met him formally i.e. the day he saved her from Ryder. It was the day they nearly shared a kiss before being interrupted. She took her free hand, placing it gently on his cheek. She waited for him to say something, perhaps a word of protest, but none came.

Lidded eyes slowly closed as Tori continued to close the distance between them. That final memory, an oblivious Jade walking in on their intimate moment, forced her to expedite her movements. Soft lips grazed him as she allowed her hand to cup the back of his head. For Liam, this was a completely new sensation building inside of him. While Jade was an excellent kisser, there was something about this moment that held a distinct contrast. While her kiss was more passionate and forceful, Tori's kiss was, in fact, gentle and sweet. This was much more than a simple answer; a confession of long-repressed feelings that, up to this point had remained dormant.

Everyone, Jade included, watched in complete shock as the two held their position for a few more seconds before finally pulling apart. If looks could kill, Tori would've been obliterated as jealousy began shifting to smoldering rage. How dare she kiss her Liam?! It was then she stopped her thoughts; her Liam? When did she gain ownership of the boy?

She felt a sharp pang pierce her chest but held her composure.

"I want to go to the festival with you..." she heard Tori giggle.

Still feeling the effects of her lips on his own, Liam nodded slowly. It was clear that he was extremely interested in her as he did kiss her back, but, there was still another matter to handle before he could answer her.

"I need to talk to Jasmine first."

"I understand..." she sounded disappointed but never dropped her smile.

Giving her a hug, Liam smiled and approached Jade on the other side of the stage. Saying that she was unhappy wouldn't begin to explain how she was feeling as she turned her back to the boy. The air of hurt and pain radiating from her could be felt by Liam who still reached out a hand to place on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me..."

"Jasmine," he pleaded. "Let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You've already made your choice so spare me the crocodile tears and go be with miss perfect."

The venom lacing her words stung Liam yet, he wouldn't give up; He knew Jade all too well. Then, with a growing smile, he came up with an idea.

"Do you remember our first fight as kids?"

"How could I forget? We nearly killed each other..." she slowly rubbed up and down her left arm.

He shook his head and laughed softly.

"Yeah. You pulled out your scissors..."

"...you grabbed a knife..."

"...and we were both grabbed by our mothers." they recited simultaneously.

They followed this up with a chorus of soft chuckles before Jade finally turned to face her long-time friend. Even though she was still stinging from witnessing the kiss earlier, it was clear that she was just letting her own insecurities get the better of her.

"They were so pissed at us! We got grounded for at least three weeks after that," Liam rubbed the back of his neck.

"It didn't stop me from sneaking out to see you though," Jade inserted. His sly smirk didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired beauty. Letting out a soft giggle, Jade detected what appeared to be Liam transitioning back into his old self prior to the mishap with Beck; the 'break up'. Unfortunately, things couldn't be that easy. It pained her to have to bring up negativity and yet her need for the truth outweighed precaution. "Michael, what's going on with you?" she whispered.

On cue, his smile dropped; knowing where Jade was going with this. It couldn't be avoided, no matter how much he wanted to just drop the conversation here and then. "Jade it's not that simple-"

"Don't give me that!" nothing but raw emotion came out. "You're hiding something! You disappeared and then, when I find you again, you... I thought that you had replaced me." The entire class was glued to the performance they were watching, even Sikowitz himself. It seemed that her words managed to cause a crack in his defenses when he shut his eyes tightly.

His eyes opened once more to find Jade West now standing in front of him. Their eyes held differing mindsets and resolve. Behind the icy glare, was a fire that threatened to burn anything that dared resist it while Emerald orbs housed a barren wasteland. "Jasmine, nobody could ever replace you! What more do you need to believe that?"

Everyone leaned forward, expecting a big and passionate gesture. Imagine their surprise when Jade swung her right hand at him. Normally, when this happened, Liam would easily duck away or catch her hand but this time was different. She felt the sting of her palm striking his cheek. The sensation forced her to watch as he clutched his face hissing at the pain that flooded the spot of impact.

"What the hell?!" he yelled at the irate girl. He then noticed that she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling dramatically. Both of her fists were balled up so fiercely that they were pure white. Whatever else she had planned, he knew that she was hell-bent on snapping him out of whatever world he was in. "Did you have to hit me so hard, ya gank?"

"Keep lying and I'll show you just how much of a gank I can be!"

"What do you want from me?" he rubbed her sore cheek.

That was a good question. What did she want from Liam? Back in Yerba, things were perfectly clear. She had committed to breaking up with Beck and made it known that she had been attracted to her best friend for a while. They'd share multiple kisses and intimate moments together and yet, nothing more came from it.

Huffing, Jade pointed a finger at his face, inches from his eye. If Tori could 'confess' her feelings then she could too.

"I want..." she bit her lip. "I want you to live your life. I want you to go on dates, love, and explore life. You've been a hermit for as long as I've known you. You didn't even go any of the school events unless you were forced to perform then you'd leave right after."

"Anyone getting the feeling that this isn't just some scene?" Andre whispered.

"I know..." a concerned Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"It's pretty serious..." Cat chimed in only to be met with a series of nods.

"Have you been keeping tabs on me? Why?" he looked away, visibly uncomfortable now.

Those words hurt her. Wounded would be the more appropriate word but she knew that this was a small price to pay if she was to accomplish her goal. Besides, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this wasn't just some tantrum. This was practically a public intervention.

"Because I care about you, idiot," she growled at him with conviction lacing every word.

He crossed his arms and analyzed the situation. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening, but it seemed it couldn't be helped. The last thing he wants to contend with is a rage-filled Jade West. With a heavy sigh, he flashed one more dark glare. Jade didn't take it personally though, she knew what the look meant. It was the last act of defiance from this false persona he'd been living as. It was a last-ditch effort that she was willing to thwart.

"You're right." defeat in his tone. "I never got over things, okay?"

"Michael..." she reached out and touched his shoulder. Bowing his head, he glared at the dirt beneath him. His lip quivered as his body felt heavier than usual. Jade could see that he was merely protecting himself from being hurt again. Even Tori was shocked at the powerful performance on display.

"I just... I'm not used to being in the spotlight so, I shy away from things. I didn't want to choose one and hurt the other..."

Jade grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. His senses were delayed at this point, his eyes wide and fixed on nothing in particular. His heart bounced around like a pinball as he felt the warm embrace of another's body against his. Her fingers traced circles along his back while he remained silent.

"Dummy, you don't have to be a superhero. Even you need to be vulnerable at times."

"But..." he was silenced by Jade pulling away and placing a finger to his lips.

"No, there's no room for debate. But, you deserve to make your own choices for you, not me or Victoria."

She concluded their conversation with a peck to his cheek and a hug, one that made his heart dance in delight.

"So, you're saying that you...?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

**BRRRINNNNG!**

The two blinked several times upon hearing the bell sound off. On top of that, they, along with Tori were given a standing ovation for their improv skills. They'd forgotten that they were in class. However, it was interesting just how much chemistry the three had together in the world of acting and beyond. The students began to file out to their next classes while they gathered their own belongings.

Of course, there was some unfinished business to take care of.

"Liam?" he turned to find both girls blocking the aisle. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that."

Even Jade had to agree with her frenemy.

"It wasn't right for us to drag you into our spat like that..." she crossed her arms. "Although, Vega didn't make it any better volunteering to come on stage either."

Tori cut her eyes at the goth in response.

"It's alright... In fact, I feel much better now."

"That's great!" Tori's smile resurfaced, causing Jade to roll her eyes at the girl's optimism. "But, there's still the matter of the dance though."

"Even though it's Sadie Hawkin's rules, there's still the fact of who you'll wind up going with?" Jade added.

Surprisingly, instead of seeing Liam shift his positive mood, he doubled down on it with a sneaky smirk as he walked past the now confused girls.

* * *

Multi-colored lights flashed about, enlightening the dark sky above. It turned out that the festival was, in fact, a carnival-themed event where several stalls and booths were set up with games and rides all around. Music blasted throughout, as the students entertained themselves either alone or as couples. Hundreds of kids dressed in their casual attires mingled and enjoyed their time. On top of that, there was a live band playing on the balcony stage that was built just for the occasion. It was clear that the school had gone to great lengths to welcome the students back to classes.

In fact, those like Cat wound up going with Robbie and Andre as she had grown uncomfortable with the pestering from other guys. Beck wound up going by himself, although a certain older Vega sibling wouldn't be found too far from him, much to his annoyance. However, all of that paled in comparison to the sight they'd all find near the entrance.

Liam looked around in amazement while Jade and Tori flanked him on both sides. It turned out that after much deliberation between them, there was no rule that said that he could only go with one of them, especially when they initially asked him at practically the same time.

He wore a black hoodie with a Ghanian colored lion's face on the front and blue jeans. Tori wore a red and black striped long sleeve shirt that revealed her shoulders and skinny jeans while Jade sported a sleeveless semi-sheer black top and black leather leggings under a matching skirt. It wasn't fancy but, it was what they'd all agreed on. It was definitely the talk of the evening, especially after word got out about their impromptu skit.

As they weaved through the crowd, Liam at his dates with a simple smile. In his mind, he'd been asking himself how he ended up with two of the most beautiful girl's in the school. Now, here he was, taking in the sight of the two while trying to resist the urge to lick his lips hungrily and who could blame him? Neither girl could deny their reasoning for choosing their outfits.

Tori noticed the subtle ways Liam's eyes lit up when she modeled the top for him and how he couldn't help but stare in awe. What she lacked in bust size, she more than made up for with her natural beauty and to him, she was an artist's dream. As for Jade, her choice wasn't as 'complex' as Tori. Her choice in clothing came from one thing and one thing only:

Liam had a weakness for girls in leggings.

Knowing that fact, Jade couldn't resist the urge to prey on his desire.

Speaking of desire, she caught him staring at her a few times, much to her pleasure.

"Something you like?" her sultry voice pulled him out his musings.

He blinked several times, nearly tripping over his own feet. He then looked over to see not one but two pairs of alluring eyes staring at him with similar ideas in mind. The owner of the teal orbs smirked, although she was blushing at how focused he was on her. Not one to be outdone, Tori took his right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze resulting in her watching the blood rush to his face as he gulped.

Though they'd called a truce, Jade took the opportunity and took his other hand, intertwining her fingers with his own.

"I thought we agreed, no competition tonight?" he swallowed hard.

Both girls looked at him sheepishly at his reprimand before apologizing.

Liam was grateful that was settled and that he could focus on the festivities that awaited them. The night was rather eventful as they played several games together, mainly Liam winning several games and earning prizes for the two. What stood out was him winning two distinct stuffed animals, a cute tiger for Jade and a plush wolf for Tori. Then, they settled on getting on some of the rides including the Ferris wheel where the trio found themselves fortunate to be at the very top while fireworks went off.

After finding themselves at the food cart where Liam was currently scarfing down a honey mustard chicken sandwich. The night had been a rousing success and a rather peaceful affair until the dark girl noticed something...

...or rather someone...

In her peripheral, Jade picked up the sight and sounds of the 'other Vega' and found the slightly older girl looking for someone while wandering around the parking lot. Eventually, Trina would enter the school itself, sparking a sinister idea to form in Jade's mind.

"I have to go to wazz..." she said, leaving behind a confused Liam and Tori to exchange uneasy glances.

* * *

"Where did she go?"

A troubled Liam walked down the dim hallways on the south end of the school building in search of Jade. After nearly 20 minutes, both he and Tori had grown suspicious of the goth's whereabouts, prompting him to go check on her. Keeping on his guard, he kept his head on a swivel while slowly making his way towards the gymnasium. Entering inside, he found that it too was completely devoid of bodies. This didn't dissuade him from pressing forward though. He checked behind the bleachers only to find nothing as well.

His next idea was to check the Black Box but, something caught his eye. He figured he check the locker rooms after spotting what appeared to be someone passing through. Slowly opening the door, he found his hypothesis to be correct as he heard voices coming from the girl's room.

"It seems you don't learn your lesson, do you?" the male voice sounded familiar as he tiptoed farther inside.

In fact, that voice was way too familiar as he identified it to be none other than Beck Oliver's. Liam crept inside making sure to remain hidden while pulling out his cell phone. Hitting the record button he angled the device to where it was just out of the boy's line of sight. What he witnessed was enough to make his skin crawl, and his blood boil. On his screen, he was able to take pictures of the boy holding Jade by her neck.

"Let... Please, let me go..." she choked.

"Shut up, bitch!" his tone was low but still carried the weight of someone who was in full control. "Now, you're going to take me back and drop that loser, understand?"

Liam could see her eyes were, once again, full of tears as she was subjected to his heinous act. _Consequences be damned..._ he thought as he rushed into the shower area. Before they could react, Beck was sent crashing into the cold metal wall, effectively stunning him momentarily. While he was out, Liam immediately turned his focus to a shocked Jade looking back at him.

He slowly extended a hand to her only to feel something hard hit him in the back. Liam managed to keep himself from sandwiching the girl between him and the cold tiles behind her but wound up getting tackled to the ground when he turned around. They scrambled on the damp floor, each jockeying for dominance. Eventually, Liam pulled himself free from the boy's grip.

Left. Uppercut. Right hook.

Each shot missed the mark as Beck threw sloppy punches at his foe. Liam continued to backstep until he felt his back hit the far end of the wall, trapping him. A wicked smile formed on his face as Liam grit his teeth in expectation of the imminent attack. The next thing he saw was Beck brandishing a small knife from his back pocket.

"What are you doing, Oliver?" he growled viciously.

"Taking back what's mine!" the evil in his eyes knew no bounds at this point.

Without another word, Beck charged with ruthless intentions. Various swipes and thrusts narrowly missed their mark as Liam twisted and sidestepped each onslaught. However, fatigue would begin to rear its ugly head as his movements became easier to read. Eventually, Liam felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as the other boy had stabbed him with a pocket knife.

However, what came next surprised not only Beck but a still frozen Jade. As expected, Liam dropped down to one knee but instead of crying the boy was surprised to find him chuckling despite the pain. It was something one would expect from the Joker.

Beck Oliver began to feel a wave of panic shroud him as Liam simply stood up, clutching the knife buried in his back. With one good tug, the blade was removed leaving behind a trail of sanguine liquid to fall on his back. Turning around, his left eye exuding a ring of amber around his natural green tint, and grinned at the now petrified boy.

He was dealing with a monster, no, a demon.

Liam took a step closer and relished the sight of his foe cowering before him. He didn't care if he lost his scholarship at that point, all that mattered was that he was about to exact his revenge on what he considered a piece of trash. He would make Beck pay for what he did to Jade. He grinned, sharp canines on either side, enough to make the boy shit his pants. His very presence carried the weight of hell itself as he squatted in front of the boy.

"Are you afraid?" his voice was unrecognizable, almost as if possessed.

Beck nodded vigorously before finding Liam leaning only a few inches away from him.

"Then heed my warnings... Leave Jade alone. Am I clear?" he nodded once again, only slower given his position. "Remember this, I beat you and I didn't even throw a single punch. You're a coward and pathetic excuse for a man. If I catch you harassing her again, I'll break you in ways that'll leave you begging for death."

Beck shivered, a mixture of the cold air on his still half nude body and the fear that had now occupied his very soul. He watched as Liam began to leave only to stop and help a now mostly covered Jade to her feet. How was it that he could still move as if nothing had happened when he was stabbed in the back? It was obvious when he stabbed the boy that he was seriously hurt yet now, he was able to move around as if it never happened. The only conclusion he could fathom as the two exited the room was simple. This was no mere man but some kind of demon...

A demon that he wanted no part of ever again.

* * *

After leaving the festival, Jade and Liam dropped Tori off at home. Ever the gentleman, Liam escorted her to the front door of her house. She thanked him for a wonderful evening, giving him a quick peck on the lips before going inside.

He returned to the truck. Hopping inside, he felt the tense air begin to smother him as an eerily quiet Jade just looked straight ahead as she pulled off. The drive was more of the same, causing Liam to feel more worry.

"Jade?" she didn't budge, focusing only on the road ahead. "Jade. Talk to me..."

Nothing.

"Jade, please...?"

She remained silent until the vehicle began to slow down. The car eventually pulled up into the parking lot of a rather decent looking budget motel, Jade content with the sudden silence from her passenger. "Grab your stuff and let's head inside," she ordered while putting the car in park. The two stepped out, one heading directly inside, courtesy of the key card and the latter confused.

Entering the room, Liam could only wonder what he was getting himself into as he entered the room. While he noted that the outer part of the motel was nice, he was astonished at how fancy the inside was. Diamond in the rough was probably the best way he could describe the place. He wouldn't have long to take in his environment as he felt Jade's arms wrap around him from behind, the sounds of sniffling filling his ears.

"Jade?"

"...sorry."

"What? Jade, what's going on?"

"...You're hurt..."

Hearing that, he slowly turned around while still in her embrace. What he saw was something he hadn't seen since they were in that forsaken country.

Chaos and desperation.

"It's not your fault," he tried to comfort only to have a dark glare shot at him. Jade blamed herself for what happened to him and he would have to move heaven and hell itself to convince her otherwise. "Jade. Whatever happened between you and that coward, I don't blame you at all. Don't blame yourself."

"But..."

"But nothing!" he startled her with his forceful tone. "Did you stab me with a knife? Was it you that tried to attack me? Did you ask for Beck to put his hands on you?"

Jade's silence said it all.

"Then stop blaming yourself for what someone else did!"

Jade just stared at him with wide eyes. Very few people actually had the courage and the audacity to raise their voice to Jade, and even fewer were able to get away with it. Liam was fortunate to be in that fortunate few.

While she felt the expected urge to threaten course through her, she also felt another feeling that overtook the former. Something that both excited and scared her. She found herself in a position where she was discovering another layer of the young man who'd been there for her since their first meeting.

It was like their souls became intertwined as their breaths synchronized in harmony. Two halves became whole... if only for a moment. The combination of lust and love balanced out as various clothes began to hit the floor of the room Liam shared. Jade was the first to finish, only her underwear remaining at this point. Liam, however, only succeeded in removing the upper garments. A never-ending trail of beautiful chocolate skin captivated her. To her, he was perfect.

As if reading her mind, Liam gently placed his hands on her sides. His touch was like nothing she'd ever felt before. That familiar feeling of safety and freedom welled up from her core as she wrapped her arms around his neck, planting her lips unto his once more. He responded just as she'd hoped he would; His soft lips massaging her own.

His hands explored every curve, savoring every inch of her body. She wasn't thin and toned like her Tori but it didn't matter. Liam couldn't seem to get enough of her and he wasted little time in proving that to her as best he could. He moaned softly as her fingers had become intertwined in his loc's, tugging on them ever so slightly to which his rebuttal came when his strong hands cupped her plump ass.

It was a game, domination & submission, and neither wanted to lose this round. They both managed to keep things at a stalemate. Just as one appeared to have conquered the other, they would find themselves teased back to square one.

Jade's neck.

Liams' ear.

Each exploited the other's number one weakness the beginning as a sign of respect for the other's ability. Soon their passionate gesture would result in them landing on the queen-sized bed kissing and touching each other with Jade firmly on top. From that point, the game turned into something more serious. Jade was the one to pull away from their lip lock allowing her beloved to finally notice that he too was now only in his boxers. Attempts to ask how she accomplished this was laid to rest as she would latch her lips onto his anytime he tried to speak.

For her, something would eat away at her, something reminiscent from her time in that dusty cell.

"Liam, I..." she hesitated, afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, Jade?"

He placed his hand on her cheek, look up at her visage seeing her vulnerability out in the open. She held down the urge to purr under his touch.

"I want you..."

This was enough for him to begin to shake off the cobwebs in his mind. Did he hear her correctly?

"Are you sure?" he swallowed hard at the bluntness of her statement.

For the first time since the incident, Jade smiled. Not smirk. Not grin. She smiled, revealing her pearl white teeth at the boy underneath her.

"Yes. I'm sure..."

"Alright."

He could see it in her eyes. Jade really liked him and wanted to seal that connection between them. Her eyes danced like fireflies. Her bottom lip quivered. He could feel her hands against his chest begin to tremble. There was so much that he wanted to say to her first. He wanted the night to be even more special and yet, she managed to accomplish that with just one request.

"It's your first time, isn't it?"

His pupils dilated at her perception while his body reacted as if on auto-pilot. Nodding was his only way of response and Trina bit her lips seductively. This was overwhelming, and he loved every second. Her fingers trailed down his smooth jawline stopping just short of the stubble of a beard on his chin. He knew there was no going back after this. Love would most certainly claim residency in his heart and Jade was the roommate.

No more words were needed as Trina Vega removed her bra, releasing the restrained mounds of ivory flesh from their lacy prison. Her smile only grew larger at the sight of Liam looking on in a mix of surprise and intrigue. She leaned over to turn the nearby lamp off, shrouding them both in immediate darkness.

Leaning down, she pressed herself against him, feeling his warm skin caressing hers. His innocent nature made her giggle. Try as he may, Liam just couldn't bring himself to move. It wasn't that he was too nervous, he knew plenty about sex, but, he felt as if his limbs were tied down by some unseen restraints.

Given his inexperience, Jade took the lead by grabbing his wrists, placing his palms on her cheeks. It turned out to be what he needed as Jade felt his fingers begin to tug on the band of her purple/black panties. She rewarded him by lifting herself just enough to assist in the removal. The next thing to go would be Liam's boxers when she slowly crawled off of his lap and pulled the cotton underwear, tossing behind her.

At that moment, her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness and they were introduced to a sight to behold. The size of his manhood made Jade's jaw drop, completely missing the confused look on her friend's face. "Hello there..." she purred, licking her lips hungrily. She gently grabbed the tool, feeling it throb and twitch under her feather-like touch.

Liam Marshall & Jade West remained that way, taking in the sight of the other in their full glory. Neither wanted to pull their gazes away from their lover's body but Jade knew that with each passing second, her desire threatened to contort into a monster that wouldn't be tamed if either of them didn't make a move.

"Jade..." she heard his breathy moan, relishing the power she possessed over the innocent boy.

"Shhhh... I know, baby." she cooed at him while slowly stroking erection. "Be a good boy and mama will give you a cookie."

She took hold of him before crawling back on top. Guiding it, she looked at him, teal locking onto emerald jewels while she lowered herself onto him. Feeling her wetness for the first time elicited an audible gasp from Liam. He could feel himself stretching her as her slick slit hugged him tightly. He feared that he would hurt her when she started whimpering from his girth but, she proved to him that she could handle it when she finally made contact with his lap again.

"Liam, you're so big..." she moaned, savoring the feeling of being filled up.

"Jade, I-"

She silenced him with a soft kiss, drawing him into her world. Preoccupied, he failed to feel her lift her lower half lift and fall again until Jade had gathered a rhythm. Now, she was bouncing herself on him while Liam held her hips in his large hands. Gasps and moans filled the room as Jade led Liam through different positions until he was comfortable enough.

Before Jade knew it, she found herself flipped onto her back with a ravenous Liam staring down at her. He carefully pushed himself back inside of her, watching her arch her back in pleasure as inch after inch began to disappear. She sat up and gripped his waist, prompting him to push further. He clenched his eyes shut as inch by inch of him became engulfed in the flames of pleasure.

Jade's wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing any escape. He leaned in, her arms again wrapped around his neck, and crashed his mouth onto hers just before thrusting in her as hard as he could. She clutched and dug her nails deep in his back and let out a muffled cry into him. He winced and grunted as her nails pierced his skin, drawing blood but he refused to stop until her crying subsided. He wouldn't let her suffer the pain alone. It took a few minutes for the pain in her pelvis to begin dulling and soon her cries of pain shifted into a whimper. Liam felt her start to relax, much to his relief. She pulled her nails out scratching him pretty deep before letting her hands rest on his lower back.

He kissed her tears then shifted himself to push further inside of her. She gasped again as his girth massaged her insides gently. Her toes curled while he adjusted once more and began gaining a rhythm. An expert he wasn't but it didn't take a rocket scientist to pay attention to how Jade's body reacted to his motions.

"Liam..." she moaned as he rocked her body against the bed.

She couldn't believe what was happening... she was having sex- no. She was making love with her friend turned lover who was grinding inside of her, enjoying the sensations coursing throughout her very being. This was more than just physical satisfaction, however. They were connected spiritually now. No matter what happens after this, they were forever bound by the reality that Liam's first time was with her.

Jade was his first; the owner of his virginity.

Her moans suddenly grew in volume as her beloved savior, friend, and lover rolled his hips thus allowing himself to provide her with more deliberate strokes that forced her to succumb to the first orgasm with him. As he laid on top of her, not losing his concentration, she buried her face into his shoulder, biting down to stifle her moan of pleasure. In response, she was rewarded with not a moan but a deep growl that rivaled that of a wild beast. This was all the motivation he needed to let loose without any more fear or worry. They both spent the remainder of that night learning one another's body triggers before Liam felt a tingling in his groin that both recognized as the final conclusion of this escapade.

Barely able to focus, Jade managed to place a hand on his chest causing him to stop in confusion. He made out that she was trying to get from under him and aided her only to find himself flipped on his back. In a matter of seconds, she wrapped her lips around him and began to lick and suck on his thick rod. Tasting herself on him only turned her on even more as she furiously flicked her tongue and bobbed on him. She pulled out every trick in the book that she knew, savoring his vulnerability. Finally, the conclusion came and to his surprise, twisted her body over his mouth, feeding him to lap at her juices just before he erupted like a geyser in her mouth. Jade didn't stop though, instead opting to milk him for every last drop. Reaching his orgasm was more than enough to drain him of what little energy he had.

Soon the lovers, sweaty and worn out wound up under the covers. Jade snuggled deeply on top of the young man, barely able to catch her breath while her legs continued to tingle. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her which brought a smile on her face.

"How was that?"

"Best. Night. Ever..." he exhaled.

"Good. Hopefully, it's the first of many."

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Liam chuckled softly.

"You're insatiable..."

"As long as you know," she kissed his nose.

Slumber soon claimed Liam but not before he placed a quick kiss on his lover's forehead. Never in a million years did he think he'd have sex with Jade, and yet, he couldn't lie about the possibility either. With everything that's happened to them in only half of a year, it was more probably than he would admit.

"Night, Jade..." he yawned feeling himself behind held by the girl.

"Goodnight, tiger."

However, this wasn't the end of Jade's night just yet as she stared at the ceiling while Liam slept soundly. Her mind replayed everything that occurred during the last few weeks, forcing her to really contemplate a rather difficult decision, especially with the events of a few hours prior. From the forced improv to the confession to the shared date with Liam & Tori to her revenge and lastly, her unfortunate encounter with a side of Beck she'd never seen before. All of these things really brought this special moment into perspective for Jade.

It also brought a grimace to her face as she turned over to face the unconscious Liam.

_I really don't want to do this..._

* * *

**Alright, we are done with this chapter and here's your smut, you perverts lol! Anyways, there was a lot that's happened but, I needed to get all of this stuff out of the way before we shift to the good stuff. So, what have we here at this point? We have direct strife with Beck and Liam. Tori and Jade have made their feelings known, although Jade had a massive head start in the last story. Finally, there's the biggest change in the overall story with Jade claiming Liam's virginity.**

**If you've read "Demons Within" (as convoluted as it may be now lol) you'll know that it was Trina who was Liam's first time and Jade came second followed by Tori. This time, Trina has had no direct contact with him, yet and Jade's work opened the door for her to fill this role. Now, we're about to enter some majorly different territories as we have some holiday shenanigans and a field trip on the horizon.**

**Stay tuned for the next installment of "Kiss of the Succubus"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Liam/? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. (Filler Chapter/slight fluff warning)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: End Results and New Beginnings**

A soft yawn pierced the midday air as various students passed by the group of friends; their collective attentions firmly on the unique couple trying to eat their lunch. Tori and Liam did their best to ignore the constant stares but Jade was visibly annoyed at the groups of students eyeing them.

"What?!" she roared, scaring everyone except her significant others.

"Jade, do you have to scare the everloving crap out of everyone who looks at us?" he stabbed a few pieces of lettuce with his fork.

Not surprising, she rolled her eyes at the question. "Look, just because you two prefer to act nonchalant about this," she pointed threateningly at the duo with her plastic knife. "doesn't mean that I have to do that same. Just because we're in a relationship doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to be me."

Feeling a bit peeved, Liam opened his mouth to retort only for Tori to cut in. "While I hate to say it, Jade makes a good point. We shouldn't have to change our personalities just because we're dating each other." kissing his cheek, it was clear that she was attempting to defuse the conversation through civil means. "We've only been dating a week and already you two are clashing."

Yes, you heard that right. Liam, Jade, AND Tori are dating now. But, how did this come about?

Well...

***Flashback***

Jade was happy.

Yes, you heard correctly.

The typically sarcastic and snarky Jade West was currently humming to herself as she pulled into the driveway of her home. Thoughts of Liam still at their motel room, caused her lips to curl upwards even more as he was expectantly fast asleep from their previous encounter. Seeing him so peaceful and calm made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, something she'd destroy anyone for if they ever knew. As expected, her parents weren't anywhere around the lavish homestead which was what she was hoping for.

With nobody to interrupt her inner musings, Jade went inside, waltzing straight to her room.

As she began looking for some things, a certain Latina was closing in on her location. After the abrupt end of the carnival, Tori had been suspicious of the two's intentions. By the time she arrived at her rival was currently home. What did surprise her was that both the driver's door and Jade's front door were open. Could Liam be inside with her? If so, then what could they be doing?

"That doesn't make any sense... He never leaves his door open." she shook her head and noticed a familiar figure behind the top floor window, appearing to be stuffing multiple articles of clothing into something. Tori took special precaution to remain hidden until the goth was no longer in sight. It would only take a few minutes before she reemerged in the front door and time was of the essence.

Creeping around, she entered the vehicle, crawled over the front seats and hid under a thick blanket that usually covered the seats or anything else from being dirty just as Jade was locking up the house.

Opening the back door, Jade tossed a large suitcase that wound up hitting her rival in the head somehow, managing to miss the hushed 'ow...' from Tori. Shutting the front door, the car sprung to life, taking Jade and Tori to their intended/unknown destination. Everything from insane volumes of rock music to her excessive displays of road rage caught her ears.

Other than that, only the random moments of sharp turns and the resulting sliding suitcase that continued to pummel her throughout the extent of the drive. Occasionally, Jade would check the back seat after hearing a rather suspicious shuffling every so often, but didn't inquire further due to either a car horn blaring behind her or doing the same thing to another driver.

"Now where is that motel at?" Tori could hear her ask, both thankful and worried.

_Motel? _She mentally yelped after getting hit once again by the leather carrier.

One more turn and Tori was far passed happy to know that she wouldn't be clubbed by the large suitcase any longer. The car pulled in slowly before Jade brought it to a complete halt and the sounds of an opening door prompted Tori to get ready. Her plan was simple:

1\. Find Jade.

2\. Find Liam's location.

3\. Surprise Jade and...

"AAAaahhh!" she screamed out while falling out of the car, still plunged in semi-darkness thanks to the blanket cocooning her.

"Get up, Vega." Pulling the infernal thing from her face, Tori found herself staring into the none too pleased glare of Jade. "Are you just going to lie there or are you going to explain why you've been hiding in the backseat all this time?"

The girl shot up to her feet, dusting herself off in the process. "I could ask you the same question." she pointed a digit. "Well... I should be the one asking you what's going on! I showed up to check up on Liam and I find out you never took him home last night. It's bad enough that you always wind up spending nights with him and now, you resort to practically kidnapping the guy?" The feeling of frustration burned behind her eyes when another question entered her mind. "Wait, how did you know I was in the backseat?"

Instead of being angry though, Jade chuckled softly.

"Listen up cupcake. For starters, I saw you hiding behind the neighbor's hedges. I also figured you to go off and do something as wild as to hide in the car and looky what I find? You stand before me." Jade mocked. "Also, it's funny you should mention 'kidnapping' too..."

Feeling a wave of worry cascading over her, Tori glanced over at the motel but quickly returned her gaze to the rather flirtatious girl in front of her. While it was confirmed that Liam was inside one of the rooms, the tan-skinned girl felt a bit uneasy by Jade's response the kidnapping allegation. Did she really do that or was she just messing with her for the sake of teasing?

"The way I see it, Tori, you have two choices. One, you can get in the passenger's seat and I take you back home. We never discuss this again and everything goes back to normal." Jade then held up two fingers. "The second option is that you go inside and find Liam but you have to deal with whatever you find inside. The choice is yours."

As the girl contemplated dark ultimatum, Jade walked around her, grabbing her suitcase from the other side. She then took the bag and headed to the front door where Liam was being kept. She used the key, tinkering with the lock before hearing the sounds of a door shutting which brought a satisfied smile to her lips.

It wouldn't last long as Jade would soon find herself shocked. Tori was not inside the car, waiting for her to take her home.

Tori was now only a foot or so away from her, a look of defiance on her face. "Didn't have what, Jade?" she asked in a mockingly sweet tone. She said nothing, instead amused with letting Tori have this victory; it would be short-lived in her mind. She opened the door, ushering the Latina inside first.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Vega..."

***Flashback End***

After that weekend, the three spent a lot of time enjoying one another's company while engaging in a very serious talk about the direction of their relationship. The results of that conversation brought a smirk on his face as he watched the two girls continue to bicker. Their debate was put on pause though when Tori began to giggle at something Jade brought about up about them being like a married couple.

"I wouldn't be doing so much laughing, Tori." the former mumbled in between bites of his salad. "Almost a week and you're still shy around us when we try to be intimate." Both of them snickered as her normal tan cheeks took on a rosy complexion.

"You know, while we've established where we are with Liam," that familiar slyness emanating from Jade West. "but, there's no word on you and me. You don't think that's fair, do you, Liam?"

At this point, even he found himself affected by her comment, clearly exhibited when he nearly choked on his food. When they first agreed to date each other, the idea of Jade and Tori interacting romantically did cross his mind but, nothing was ever mentioned since. Now he found himself in the awkward position he'd grown accustomed to when around the two.

"I um, gotta go check in with Sikowitz on that... play!" he chuckled nervously. Grabbing his bag from under the table, he kissed each girl on the cheek before rushing through the sea of students muttering something about 'needing a cold shower'. Both watch him leave, a slight limp in his stride and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Get's him every time." Jade held her side.

Tori nodded, wiping away a tear. "He can be so easily messed with. It's so cute, though."

Now it was Jade's turn to agree. "Why do you think I keep doing it? But," she tapped her chin. "it does make for an interesting question."

Almost instantly, Tori's lips curved downward until they settled into a straight line. "What are you saying, Jade?"

"I'm saying that, while it is obvious that we're going to be intimate with Liam physically, where does that leave us?" the look behind her azure crystals revealed sincerity and a hint of vulnerability. "We are technically dating too." Jade looked at Tori and saw a mix of worry and uncertainty. "Look, I'm committed to Liam but, I don't think I'd mind sharing moments with you as well." both continued to avert their gazes away from one another, focusing their line of sight on anything other than the person next to them.

"Jade, I'm not into girls like that."

"Are you sure?" Jade's smirk stretched wider as she inched closer. "How can you say that with confidence if you've never tried it?"

Just as Tori opened her mouth, the sounds of various trays hitting the table snapped them out of their world. They turned their attention to see Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Rex sitting and watching them as if they'd grown a second head.

"Hey, girls." Andre piped up. "How are you two doing this fine afternoon?" The latter of the trio quickly turned her focus on her veggie-burrito, not interested in the direction of the conversation was heading. The girls responded with their traditional 'fine/whatever' combo before changing the subject to anything other than themselves.

"Where's Liam?" Cat asked in a concerned tone. "I thought he was with you."

"Relax, Cat. He just went off to talk with Sikowitz about which play he'd going to be in." Tori placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, a warm smile adorning her face. "There's nothing to worry about."

"You sure about that?" Rex inserted his input into the fold.

Jade eyed the puppet, suspicious as to what she meant by the snarky remark.

Andre, being the voice of reason, cleared his throat in hopes of directing the goth's attention and thus, avoiding a possible altercation. "What she means is that there are only two plays with open slots left." he dug into his music bag, pulling out the revised list. "It says that there's still the male lead for both West Side Story and Aladdin." While Tori and Jade eyed each other, everyone failed to catch Ahrya's ear twitch in sudden interest. She watched closely as the two exchanged worried glances.

"Oh crap/shit." they groaned respectively.

* * *

"Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning

Decades of denial is simply why I'll

Be king undisputed, respected, saluted

And seen for the wonder I am"

The other students involved with the productions watched in awe as Liam seemed to channel the very character of Scar, meshing entitlement, rage, and insanity into his essence. His eyes held a degree of crazy that impressed the chosen director, a young man by the name of Eric, along with Andre & Cat who watched as the boy began to wrap things up.

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-

Be prepared!

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-

His rendition of the song "Be Prepared" was then interrupted by the main door to the Black box theatre being kicked open by the boot of one Jade West. Everyone turned to observe the indifference on her face, including a confused (yet, still worried) Liam. Gulping, he remained frozen in place on the stage as the music concluded in the background.

"Oh, Liam," she called out to him in a sing-song tone; never good. "Might I have a word with you?"

At that moment, his body seemed to shift into auto-pilot as he instinctively dashed to the back of the stage, looking for the rear exit. As expected, Jade smirked darkly and gave chase, relishing the nature of their relationship. With the two gone, Eric adjusted his glasses and turned to the cast. "Well, that's was a fantastic case of playing Scar in the musical sense, for what lasted at least." After exploding through his means of escape, Liam's mind shifted into gear trying to figure out what he did to have to be hunted down by the more deadly girlfriend.

'What a day...' he mentally groaned to himself. 'I haven't even had the chance to see what production Sikowitz even cast me in yet, and now my scissor happy girlfriend is trying to catch and/or torture me.'

Speaking of which, he could hear the familiar creepy tone of Jade behind him, though she wasn't in sight yet. For his safety, he turned the corner only to feel a hand pulling him into a dark room, shutting it behind him. He was going to yell out in horror only to feel said hand clamp over his mouth. Unable to say a word, he watched quietly as the only the loud footsteps, no doubt Jade's, stopped at the door only to rush off, growing fainter with each passing second. Liam could feel a wave of relief fill him but suddenly remembered the unknown figure holding him.

"Sorry, Liam." the feminine voice let out a giggle that he recognized. The girl turned on the light and revealed herself to be his sweet and adorable girlfriend, Tori smiling at him in the Janitor's closet.

"Geez, what's with you two lately?" he chuckled. "First, Jade interrupts my demonstration of Scar and has me practically on a safari hunt or something-" His rant was cut off when Tori grabbed the collar of his Legend of Zelda t-shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. While it was quite normal for Liam and Tori to sneak kisses, what caught him off guard was how intense it was becoming, as evident in her behavior. In the heat of the moment, he could feel her teeth clamp down around his bottom lip just enough to send a jolt through him. His thoughts were lost as she slipped a hand under his shirt, fingers gracefully caressing his toned torso. Her soft moans were like a symphony to him as he too engaged further by holding her close to his body, both hands cupping her soft ass. While she still was slim, she had grown a bit in her own right. She had clear curves that were only accentuated when she was wearing anything form-fitting. Giving them a gentle squeeze, they reluctantly parted, staring at one another with lust-filled orbs.

With the quiet only making things awkward for them, Tori thought it best to speak up. "Sorry..." she whispered, not looking directly at him. "I don't know know what came over me."

Liam took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze in an attempt to get her attention. When that failed, he lifted her chin until she was facing him again. Still feeling the effects of euphoria from their make-out session, Tori took in even the most minute detail of her boyfriend, from the texture of his shirt to the rhythm of his heartbeat as she rested a hand on his chest. "I'm not mad, Tori." his voice had an immediate calming effect on her though she could feel the sensations of longing and desire holding strong. "I am curious about what's gotten into you myself."

Tori's cheeks began to shift into a rosy complexion while resting her head on his chest, content when he wrapped his arms around her. "Would you believe me if I told you that it relates to us right now?" Sensing his confusion, she continued. "Jade's not mad at you, Liam. She wanted to talk to you about the play situation."

"What play situation? I haven't even seen the casting list yet."

Hearing this, Tori stared at the boy with a questionable look. "You haven't yet? So you don't know anything?"

"Pretty much, no. But why don't you fill me in," nodding, Tori took his hand and headed towards the door only to be pulled back into the arms of her boyfriend. "after we finish here."

Before she could speak, Liam placed his lips softly on her own once again thrusting her into the inner depths of her soul; awakening the sensual beast that had laid dormant for so long. Her mind shut down as his fingers became entwined in her brown locks and her lust began to drive her mad with passion and desire as she gripped his shirt once again, deepening the kiss.

Gone were their inhibitions, only desire remaining as they soon found themselves continuing their emotional exhibition. Tori Vega felt herself being pressed against the wall of the closet, her frame supported by a (thankfully clean) upside-down trash can. She reached over blindly, fiddling around until she managed to find the light switch and turned it off.

"Liam," she moaned only to have her lips captured by his once again. This time, the couple would find themselves free to do whatever they pleased. The only light source, courtesy of the brightly lit hallway was enough for them to see the truth behind the other's eyes. Tori's eyes bled insatiable desire while understanding and mutuality held strong within Liam's. With the students mostly gone for the day, there was nobody who could stop them. Nobody except...

"There you are!"

"Jade?!" The two called out, one in shock while the latter was a mix of fear and desperation.

Lips curling into a smile, she tucked her purple-streak hair behind her ear before leaning against the door frame. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." she scanned the room then cut her eyes back to the concerned significant others. "Not only do I find Liam's hiding place, but I find Vega trying to get a little brown sugar without me?" Jade put on a mock hurt face while placing a hand on her breast. "I don't know if I'm more hurt or impressed. But I do know one thing," The two-faced one another, unsure of the depths of Jade's wrath nor how worried they should be. "You two are going to have all the personal time you can handle this weekend, on my terms, of course, Prince Ali."

* * *

As the week progressed, Liam had found out that he was indeed cast as Aladdin opposite Jade, but only after explaining that he was randomly picked to audition as an understudy for the role of Scar. While understanding, Jade didn't forget the fact that both he and Tori were in trouble, according to her. Now they both stood in front of the West's residence on a Friday night, visibly gulping at what Jade had planned for them. Jade had called in 'sick' to the director so someone else would fill in the role as she was the understudy which left him to give Tori a ride to her [Jade's] home. Knowing Jade, things were going to get interesting; whether that was positive or not was unknown.

"Are you sure we should do this?" She bit her lip nervously. "I mean, maybe we could just pretend your car broke down and we spent the night at your place?"

While it was a clever idea, both knew that there was a longing behind her words.

"While I'd agree, I don't think it would end well for us." he sighed heavily. "Remember, it was Jade hunting me that got us into this. By the way, my bad."

"It's no problem. At least we get to face this together."

Lifting a fist, he gazed at her with a soft smile. "Always looking at the bright side."

The sounds of his fist hammering the door didn't last very long. After the first four knocks, the door appeared to open by itself, revealing a dimly lit room and even though their heads were screaming for them to run away, their resolve forced them to press forward. Tori entered first, Liam right behind her when the door shut behind them but there was nobody there when the two turned around.

"If you're looking for me, come upstairs." her voice, enchanting yet haunting, was met with compliance as the two headed to Jade's room. Once inside, they found themselves surrounded by soothing music and a candlelit bedroom. Both were surprised to find that, aside from the occasional goth or punk rock poster, there was practically no tale-tell sign that this was Jade West's room. "Once you've finished gawking, I suggest you both get undressed." Turning around, Tori and Liam would find themselves in front of their host. Face adorned with purple eyeshadow and lipstick, Jade was dressed like a dominatrix, clad in a pair of skintight liquid latex leggings, and a matching sleeveless top. Wearing black arm sleeves that contrasted her skin perfectly, she savored the feeling and look of both seduction and intimidation exuding from her. "It's going to be a long night."

Liam and Tori knew that their fates were sealed as their lover shut the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Throughout the night, only a few students remained within the four walls of Hollywood Arts. In Sikowitz's classroom, two, in particular, were working their hardest to grasp the musical aspect of their roles.

"Are you sure you want to try this song out right now? We've been at it since Tuesday."

"Yes! I've always loved this song when I was a kid!" a high pitched giggled response tickled the boy's ears. "Come on, Andre. Please?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, Kitty. We'll practice it."

Clapping her hands playfully, Cat Valentine bounced on the stool next to Andre Harris who began playing the opening part. At first, he simply hummed the more comical portion but, he stopped when he felt her hand placed on top of his. "No, play it too." she pouted. The angelic tone nearly made Andre's heart drop as he nodded. It was clear that his feelings for her hadn't diminished in the least, not that he wanted it to either.

**I can see what's happening (What?)**  
**And they don't have a clue (Who?)**  
**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**  
**Our trio's down to two.**  
**(Oh.)**

Doing his best to mimic the characters, Andre was rewarded by the dazzling smile of his crush. Desperate for it to last, he continued.

**The sweet caress of twilight**  
**There's magic everywhere**  
**And with all this romantic atmosphere**  
**Disaster's in the air**

As he finished, he expected his crush to playfully sing along but, instead was met with a sultry lullaby when she opened her mouth.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

Captivated, he just kept playing as he stared at the scarlet-haired girl in amazement to which she responded by mirroring his expression. It wasn't until he noticed her lips drop into a puzzled frown that he stopped playing entirely.

"Are you okay, Andre?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." he lied while averting his eyes to something, anything other than her star-like eyes. "I just um... I forgot my cue, that's all."

A part of him was somewhat grateful that Cat could be clueless at times, hoping this would only add to that list.

"That's not like you though," she noted softly.

'Crap baskets!' he mentally screamed. "First time for everything, right?" he rubbed his neck, finally noticing how sweaty his palms were.

Surprisingly, Cat wasn't believing a word of it though. "I guess. I think you're hiding something." she crossed her arms like a stubborn five-year-old. "I think you have a secret girlfriend."

"Secret girlfriend?!" Andre was growing more and more bewildered at her deductive abilities. "Why would you say that, Cat?"

Tapping her chin, Andre watched as she seemed to calculate her next response. "Well, there was that one time when you were into Tanya Henningsworth and you were acting weird for a while week." He just stared at her, blinking silently. "I remember that you were into Erica, Laura, Emily, Rebecca, and Courtney too. You were acting weird around that time as well."

"I don't know if that's right, Cat." clearly rattled, he began adjusting the sheet music as a means of distracting her but found it all in vain.

"Who is it now?"

Andre froze, his body stuck as he looked at her. Her eyes were so big and adorable that it just drove him mad and yet, there was a feeling of relief; relief that he now had an open window to admit how he felt about her. His mouth opened but no words came out prompting Cat to stand up and begin to leave. He reached out, barely grazing her sleeve with his fingertips. It was enough though as he observed her turning back to face him, an unreadable expression etched on her features. This was his moment. He needed to tell her... Opening his mouth, he managed to get something out.

A burp...

Both stared at the other, wide-eyed and horrified as the scent of pickles and chocolate drink filled the immediate air.

"You jerk!" she yelled before rushing out of the room.

Andre just sat there, stunned. His brown eyes remained on the spot where Cat formerly stood, unwilling to rip himself away.

"Great, Andre. Just great." he slouched against the wall and just replayed the scenario in his mind, hoping to find some stability in his ever crumbling emotions.

* * *

"How are my favorite lovers feeling?" Jade taunted while entering her bedroom to the sight of her significant others on top of her Queen sized bed. "I trust you two have been enjoying your alone time?" Her ears were filled with the sounds of muffled moans and incoherent words; music to her ears. "That's what I love to hear."

She stepped further inside to observe the duo's predicament. Tori and Liam were currently bound back to back while being forcibly stimulated by vibrators stuck inside their underwear. Mouths sealed with one of her scarves and eyes blindfolded completed their current dress. Jade wasn't lying when she said that she wanted to teach them a lesson and it was paying dividends as she traced a finger over their shivering forms. It had been almost an hour of the sexual torture and Jade West was only getting started. She kissed Liam's earlobe, one of his weaknesses, and relished how he squirmed under her touch, begging for release.

"Don't worry, tiger. You'll get what's coming to you." she cooed softly in his ear before turning her attention to one Tori Vega, who seemed to be hunched over as she felt herself nearing her peak. "Awww, I can only imagine what you're feeling right now. I bet you wish it were Liam making you feel this good, don't you?" A nod, followed by a soft whimper gave the dominating girl the satisfaction she craved. "Maybe you will. He isn't for little kids though, Tori."

Bopping her nose with a finger, Jade chuckled deviously before beginning to change her clothes. While both were under the belief that she would be handling them tonight, the gothic domme had other plans it seemed. Removing the tight clothing, she proceeded to put on her traditional combo, a black graphic tee and matching skirt along with her signature combat boots.

"While I would love to play with you two tonight, there's a new movie coming out that I've been dying to see." This prompted a duel "Huh?" from her restrained S/O's. "So, I'm going to help you two into my bed, and let you both think about your crimes against me. I'll come back later and maybe, I'll untie you both afterward. Deal?"

The collective pleas of 'no' and 'don't' filled the room but it all fell on deaf ears as their girlfriend turned captor giggled. While she was still upset with them, she was kind enough to tie the two facing each other before lying them down.

"Now be good and no fooling around in my bed." she playfully scolded them. "Oh, Liam! I'll be using your movie pass to get to the midnight premiere. You don't mind do you?" His reply was a low grunt to which she responded with a soft kiss to his temple. "I know. I know, baby. I would've invited you but, I know how you feel about horror flicks." she shifted through his wallet to get the card only to find something else of intrigue. "Have fun, and congrats on getting your license, babe."

The moans faded behind her as Jade left her home locked and secured. Stepping into the vehicle, she was content with her form of vengeance while pulling out of the driveway, keen on seeing the late-night showing of the remake of 'IT'. Meanwhile, while Jade was off to the movies, Tori and Liam would find themselves shifting toward each other in what someone would assume to be a futile attempt at getting free.

In truth, while experiencing her first orgasm from the toy tied between her legs, she squirmed under her boyfriend's body. His soft moans oddly enough soothed her mind as she allowed herself to release her sexual stress while resting her head on his chest. It turned out that while Jade got the figurative satisfaction, both Liam and Tori would achieve it literally.

Over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Jade/Liam/Tori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. (Warning, this is a long chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Oh Demon, My Demon**

After the events of the night before, Liam let out a silent yawn, the effects of a good night sleep evident as he stretched his arms. His eyes shot open at this realization of freedom of his limbs. Though relieved, he also raised an eyebrow as to what was going on. Rubbing his head, he scanned his surroundings, noticing that he was still in Jade's room; her bed to be exact.

"So last night did happen." he yawned again.

"You bet it did, tiger."

His ears perked up, alerting him of the one who put him in that predicament. He would find Jade, along with a still groggy, but dressed Tori, leaning against the wall. Several emotions began to surface, from frustration to confusion but he simply closed his eyes and started taking slow deliberate breaths to calm himself. Not to mention, he had to contend with the slight tingling in his nether-region, which made things a bit more difficult.

"Do you feel good about last night?"

"Not necessarily, but I see it had a lasting effect on you." she crossed her arms smugly. "I put your card back if that's what you're referring to."

He growled at the girl, a sign that he was near his cap level for Jade's antics.

"You know damn well-!" tossing the covers off of his body, he found himself stopped by Tori who now stood in between the two. "Tori?" he looked at the girl, completely stunned at the resolve on her face.

"Listen, I know you're upset at Jade for that," she cocked her head. "interesting night, but trust me when I tell you, it was for a good reason."

Liam's eyes grew to comic proportions as his gaze darted between her and Jade. "What are you talking about?"

"She did it to teach us a valuable lesson. This thing between us, it isn't just something we can make up as we go along. Though her way of showing was a bit wild," she flashed a glare at the goth who simply threw her hands up in resignation. "She did remind us of something when we all agreed to this: It's no longer Tori Vega vs Jade West anymore, or at least it shouldn't be. You shouldn't have to choose who gets your attention anymore when it's all for one. We are all in this relationship together and there were some things that she and I agree on."

Liam nodded calmly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Is there anything else that I should be aware of?"

"For starters, while we are free to engage with each other, nobody else is allowed in this." he understood that one. "It's essentially like a standard relationship but we can split off like you and I but when it comes to certain things like leaving one out of an important moment like what happened this past week."

He remembered quite well the earlier events that unfolded between him and Tori, the dorky grin on his face was proof of that. The look in her eyes that evening was a sudden change of pace and a whole new light. Much like Jade's sensitive side, it was her way of opening up to him and showing unconditional trust. Of course, something else was noticeable as well. The way she grew more and more aggressive with him in the janitor's closet.

"That makes a lot of sense..." he rubbed his chin, completely oblivious of the sudden shift in his girlfriends.

"Wow," Tori's soft gasp broke him from his thoughts.

"In the light, I think it's bigger than I thought."

Cocking his head, Liam found the two girls staring at something in his general direction, due south. Slowly following their gazes, he finally realized that he was in nothing but his full glory. Not only that, but he was also at full attention, an observation that didn't get past them. He barely suppressed the urge to yell out of embarrassment, especially when he found it nearly impossible to cover up the aforementioned erection.

"Awww, it won't go down?" he flashed a glare, muttering something that went unheard by the goth. "What was that? You'd like some help with that?"

Liam opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by none other than Tori who was grinning rather deviously. She watched as his normally chocolate-brown cheeks morphed into a rose shade. Not one to let such an opportunity go to waste, Tori initiated contact, lunging at the defenseless boy who, fortunately, fell on the bed behind them. Capturing his mouth with her own, she interlocked their fingers as a frenzy of emotions poured out. Liam's head was spinning but things weren't complete just yet as, while Tori laid on top of him, he felt something warm envelop his uncovered appendage. Common sense reminded him that they weren't alone when Jade let out an affectionate moan.

The last thought that formed resulted in him mentally rolling his eyes in both amusement and pleasure.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Dread.

That's what Andre felt as he trudged down the street. His mind wouldn't let him live down the awkward moment with one Cat Valentine. He was currently walking in the park, lost in his mind when a familiar face appeared in the distance. "Liam?" He squinted at the steadily approaching figure only for him to pass him by and dive into some bushes nearby.

"Hey man. You okay?" a confused Andre asked only to be yanked behind the shrubs. "Ow! What the heck?"

"Shhhh!" Liam held a hand over his mouth.

Not really knowing what was going on, Andre would find his answer when two pairs of feet rushed past their hiding spot. "Where'd he go?" The first voice was Tori's which meant that the other person had to be Jade. "I swear I saw him run this way."

Andre slowly cuts his eyes back to Liam who had a horror-stricken expression adorn his sweat-drenched face. Whatever happened between the three, it was clear that his friend was going to be in for a rough time should they be spotted.

"Whatever, he couldn't have gotten too far. Let's head this way." her voice, filled with frustration with a hint of anger, trailed off as the two rushed off further down the street.

After a few more minutes passed, Liam and Andre stood up, picking out some stray leaves and branches from their clothes and hair.

"So..." Andre broke the silence, dusting himself off in the process. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Trust me, you want nothing to do with that craziness."

"Try me." He crossed his arms, unconvinced.

Liam's gaze flashed the words 'are you sure' to which he nodded. "To make a long story short, Jade and Tori caught me trying to sneak out of the house. Apparently, they laid claim to me this weekend, but," he cracked his neck. "I just need some space. It's only been a week since we've started dated and they've been keeping me, hostage, every chance they could." he chuckled.

"Amusing..." Andre rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"What's your problem, 'Dre?"

"Sorry, Liam. I've just had a lot on my mind.

"Cat?" Andre stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Judging by your expression, I must be right." Picking out a twig from his hair, Liam took the lack of response as his answer. "You're wonky for Cat Valentine?"

"What? What would give you that idea?"

"Holy shit! You're crazy for the little red-haired girl, Charlie Brown!" Liam snickered.

"Shut up! S-so what?"

"So, why don't you tell her, already. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't said anything since leaving Yerba."

Liam was right, a fact that frustrated the already distressed boy. "Well, things have been complicated since then. I haven't found the right moment to tell her. Besides with everything going on right now, I doubt that I'll get the opportunity to."

Not one to be taken for a fool, Liam glared at him. With arms crossed, he approached a now nervous Andre.

"So, if we forget that you two are in the same production, you're saying that you would tell her how you feel about her?"

With a cocky grin, he nodded. "Of course!"

"Okay, then!" Liam nodded behind the boy. "Because here's your chance."

Andre gulped as he realized that he'd been baited into this unfortunate circumstance. He turned around to see the familiar red locks of one Cat Valentine who had was looking at the two with a large smile. "Hi, guys!" she waved at them energetically.

"Hey Cat!" Liam returned her enthusiasm. "How ya been?"

"Awesome!" she bounced up like a child getting their first Christmas gift. "I was feeling a bit lonely today and I happened to run across your girlfriends..."

Liam visibly gulped. "You did?"

"Well, I didn't see Tori but, I think Jade was headed back this way. She didn't look happy either."

That was all Liam needed to hear. "Listen, if Jade or Tori come past here, don't tell her that I'm over by the lake, Cat. We're playing 'hide-and-seek' and they're supposed to be finding me." With that said, he made a mad dash through the bushes once more leaving the two alone. Andre swallowed the lump in his throat, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead. He wasn't prepared for this day, let alone this moment.

"So, umm..."

"Where is he?!" The two nearly jumped out of their skin when they caught the visual of a pissed off Jade West stomping in their direction. "I know he's here and if you two don't tell me where he is, so help me..." she seethed at the two.

"He's at the east lake hiding from you," Cat confessed timidly. Jade's ire filled stare turned to the smaller girl who was now fiddling with her shirt sleeve; an unsubtle clue of anxiety and concern which meant that she was telling the truth. "I didn't think you'd be so upset about losing a game of 'hide-and-seek'."

Looking at her with a confused scowl, Jade shook it off as the girl's randomness and rushed past her and Andre without so much as another word. It was only once she was completely out of sight did they finally exhale. While both were somewhat friendly with the goth, her temper was still something that neither was equipped to handle. Once the tense aura cleared, Andre opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know what's going on, but I kind of feel sorry for the guy." He sincerely huffed, to which Cat nodded in agreement. "Lord knows what she's going to do to him when she catches him; Tori too, for that matter."

"I think you mean IF they catch me?"

Andre nearly exploded in sheer terror when his friend appeared in between him and his crush, dangling from a tree branch of all places.

"What the-? Where the hell did you come from?" He clutched at his heart while his face contorted into a horrified expression.

"From the tree above." he pointed up to a large branch that hung overhead after flipping down. "I've been hiding up there since I left."

Cat looked at Liam questionably. "I thought you were going to the lake?"

"Oh, I did, but I doubled back and climbed this tree." he chuckled softly. "I'm glad I did after hearing you tell Jade where I was heading." Clutching his side, Liam turned to the lover of red velvet cupcakes. "So, did Andre tell you yet?

Not amused, Andre stepped next to Cat, a look of concern on his face.

"Aren't you concerned about getting caught. You know she's pretty ticked off at you, man. I can't even imagine what she or Tori are going to do to you."

"Tori's probably going to give me a lecture about not sneaking off without them." he crossed his arms and carefully thought about Andre's comment. "Jade? She could pummel me within an inch of my life, steal my clothes while I'm asleep, record me doing something awkward and humiliating... and that's just the non-sexual stuff, um," he paused when he saw that both Andre and Cat were looking like they had seen a ghost. "What are you guys looking like that?" It was then that Liam noticed that they weren't looking directly at him, but past him and there was only one thing (or in this case person) who could incite such a look of uneasiness and angst from any soul. "Jade's behind me, isn't she?"

"Oh, please continue." he slowly turned to find her with a devilish smirk on her lips drop into an intense scowl. "I could use some new ideas."

As she stalked closer to Liam, the feeling of confidence instantly melted away while he held his hands up cautiously. Whatever was going to happen, it was evident that it was not going to be pleasant for the guy. The duo eyed one another, careful not to draw the anger of Jade who had a fist full of Liam's collar. He managed to eke out an "I'm sorry" though it did little to quell her ire. She mouthed something along the lines of "You'll be forgiven" as she pulled him away.

"Let's go, Tiger! We need to find Tori and figure out your punishment."

With one last glance of desperation, Liam and Jade soon were gone, leaving Andre and Cat alone once more. The former leaned against the tree, thankful that he nor Cat were the unlucky victims. In contrast, Cat stared at the relieved boy with a soft frown.

"Andre?" she squeaked out. "What did you want to tell me?"

Dread.

That familiar feeling resonated in his core when he noticed the trepidation behind those usually warm brown eyes; he made a note that, if Jade and Tori didn't, he would give Liam a good piece of his mind. Andre pushed off of the tree, averting his gaze towards anything other than Cat's beautiful face. "I uh, I wanted to first say that I'm sorry about the other night during practice. I was just nervous about,"

Somehow, the usually scatterbrained girl picked up on the direction of the conversation. "What were you nervous about, Andre?"

Though he hated to admit it right now, he loved the way she said his name. He couldn't be distracted right now, however. He licked his lips anxiously. He rubbed his jittery palms together. He tried to quick breathing exercises. Nothing seemed to calm his rapidly beating heart. When his eyes finally rested on Cat's worried face, he was reminded of that night. From the butterflies flying in his belly to the pounding to his chest, he knew one thing had to change.

He couldn't let what happened that night, occur again.

"I was nervous because... well," he inhaled and steeled his focus. "I like you Cat."

He expected for her to look surprised but, to his shock, she was now smiling that smile he loved so much.

"I like you too, Andre!" He stuck a finger in his ear; had he heard her correctly? Did she just admit that she felt the same way about him?

"Really?" he cursed himself for the eagerness in his voice.

She nodded with a warm smile. "Mhmm..."

Andre almost pinched himself but stopped short just in case this was indeed a dream. "How long have you felt this way?"

Now it was Cat's turn to exhibit signs of nervousness as a deep blush settled on her face. "I've liked you for a long time, before Yerba."

All the two could do was just stare at one another for a moment, a slow grin forming on their lips.

The only question now was, where did they go from here?

* * *

The weekend passed and the students of Hollywood Arts were back for another week of educational and performance advancement. The Monday back was typically what you expected from everyone but once the final bell struck, it was a different story. Anyone who was involved within the plays showed their eagerness to do well whether it was rehearsing musical numbers or the lines themselves.

Andre and Cat were allowed to practice their lines and work on chemistry in Sikowitz's classroom. Combine the fact that they were Simba and Nala, only seemed to make things a bit easier for the two friends. That's right, despite admitting their feelings, both agreed to let things play out naturally rather than jump into a major relationship blindly.

Beck had managed to keep a low profile after his encounter with Liam firsthand. He was grateful that he wasn't hurt physically and even more thankful that the young man hadn't turned in any of the footage to the police. He found himself partnered up with Trina Vega and Robbie in the production of "West Side Story" as Tony, Maria, and Bernardo respectively. Despite the awkwardness, given the relationship between the latter, Robbie was always reminded that this was a play and that she was all his when the curtains closed.

Yes, Robbie still had a little crush on Trina Vega, for reasons nobody could fathom. He wasn't as transparent with it but, anyone could tell if they looked hard enough. Meanwhile, Beck had to make the best of the situation given he was the male lead alongside the older girl.

Tori, though she was upset that Liam wasn't in her play, remained focused her role as Meg in Hercule; made possible by the agreement that she could have a personal date with Liam at a time and place of her choosing.

This left, of course, Jade and Liam.

The two were currently in the music room going over one of the scenes leading to the iconic duet. At the piano was one of the musicians assigned to the production who waited patiently for her cue.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won." Liam looked and sounded genuinely disappointed." You should be free to make your own choice. Jade looked confused at him."I'll go now." He stepped off of the seat, simulating him walking off the edge of the princess' balcony.

"No!" she cried only to find him looked around as if nothing was wrong.

"What? What?" he looked around frantically.

Looking amazed, Jade slowly walked to Liam's spot." How-how are you doing that?"

Imagining herself looking over a ledge, she pretended to see the magic carpet her boyfriend would be riding. She silently giggled at the word. 'Boyfriend', she still couldn't get enough of saying that.

They continued running the lines up to the point that held increased symbolism for the lovers.

"Is it safe?" a rare case of timidity laced her tone.

"Sure. Do you trust me?"

Turning to face him, she saw not a smirk but a look on his face that she read as sincerity. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" he held his hand out to her, a smile that made her melt inside on his face.

As she took his hand, she slyly grinned back and the accompanist began playing.

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid.**

**Tell me, princess,**

**now when did you last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes,**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways, and under, on a magic carpet ride.**

Jade watched as he gazed at her, his emerald gems locking her inside a world of honesty and intimacy. Taking her hands into his own, he led her around the room as if they were traveling the world.

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no,**

**or where to go,**

**or say we're only dreaming**

As he finished, Jade placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him away from their imaginary world and into the frontier of her soul. Immediately, he felt himself being swept away by her soft voice. It was the perfect contrast to her normally rigged personality, but it was a sight that he should've grown used to given their history.

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here,**

**It's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you**

The pianist started to play a bit harder to give the tone a bit more magnitude which suited the couple just fine. They pressed on with the song, each giving their all to the part they played. After the big climax, the tone settled down, from strong and passionate to soft and elegant. By now Liam and Jade were lost in each other's gazes, a collective grouping of pain, recovery, and now love.

Their minds took them to their first day meeting one another.

Those past events and circumstances that either brought them closer or tore them further apart came flooding back as they lulled one another with their voices. How long had it been since they were this free with one another? Only they knew...

**I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

Liam pressed his forehead against hers, a feeling of desire radiating from him.

**A whole new world**

**Is where we'll be**

**Liam: A thrilling chase**

**Jade: A wondrous place**

**For you and me**

Even as the music died down, the two remained like that for an unknown amount of time, each content to remain there. This sense of peace, that could only be felt with one other person, flowed through them like water down a stream; it was natural. It wasn't until the sounds of someone clearing their voice caught their ears, did they pull apart.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Hennigan." he laughed awkwardly while Jade looked at the ground with arms crossed under her breasts. "We kind of got lost in the moment."

The gray-haired woman simply grinned in both defeat and amazement. "It's alright, dear." she waved it off. "I'm used to seeing this regularly. Now, I believe you have this number down so I'll tell the Erwin that you both don't have to come in for more personal rehearsal unless you want to."

Liam nodded while Jade continued to stare at the ground, still embarrassed about what had just occurred.

"Ms. West?" the woman looked on, amused when the girls head darted up in shock. "While I understand that you may be feeling a bit weird, I assure you, it's perfectly fine to be open about your feelings."

Nodding without so much as a snarky retort, the elder woman fixed her gaze upon a concerned Liam. "I'd like to speak with Jade privately for a moment if you don't mind."

Blinking for a few seconds, he complied but not before giving Jade a quick kiss on her forehead to which she blushed profusely.

With Jade and Ms. Hennigan now alone, the former was ushered to have a seat next to her.

"What did you want to speak about?" a bit of her old self appearing on instinct, though Ms. Hennigan didn't take offense to the tone.

"Jade, how do you feel about him?" she asked soothingly.

"Isn't it obvious? We love each other..." she sized up the teacher in a way that expressed how creeped out she was about having this conversation.

Ms. Hennigan didn't accept that answer and shook her head to indicate that. "That's not what I asked. I'm curious about how you feel about that young man and, while it's clear that you both care a tremendous deal for one another, I can tell that you're holding back." Shock and awe covered Jade's face only to be followed by remorse. "I'm not going to pry, but I want to tell you this," she took the pale hand of Jade West, attaining her undivided attention in the process. "I may not know exactly what you've done specifically, but don't carry your old self into something new. Sometimes, you have to lose some things to find everything that's you've been searching for."

Speechless was the only word that could describe Jade right now, if only for a moment. "Wha- What do you know?" she stomped towards the door.

"I know that you're so close to true happiness, but you're also dancing with wolves in an attempt to protect your heart." the teacher, somehow, retained her composure and pointed to the door. "I've watched that young man ever since he was first enrolled here and I know that he is completely in love with you and Ms. Vega. I've also noticed that she's more open around him where you're still hiding something. I've been where you are now but I made the wrong choice." Gone was the 'high and mighty' glare from the pale-skinned girl. "I swear I won't press the matter any further but, just allow yourself to be vulnerable or you could wind up where I am now."

Raising an eyebrow, Jade looked at the woman who's warm smile had shattered into a more bitter form. "Like you? But you're doing what you love to do, aren't you?"

The aging woman wiped her eyes, fighting back a few drops that dared form on the corner of her eyes. "Yes, I am. But I could've been doing this with someone very special to me but," Azure crystals saw the woman again wiping her eyes. "I tried to 'protect' my heart but lost the man who did nothing but love me even when I had nothing much to offer him but myself." her hands shook just slightly, though enough for Jade to notice the distress emanating from her teacher. "We dated for a while and things were nice until something came up and I reverted to my untrusting ways. I assumed that every little thing he did was to hurt me or make me feel inferior and I retaliated. For months he put up with me and loved me but, eventually I broke things off with him due to someone from his past resurfacing. I freaked out and told him to get lost and never trusted again..."

"Wow. I'm sorry." Jade whispered, worry deep in her voice. "Didn't you try and get him back?"

"I did. I found out, about a month or so later, that he moved to New York City shortly after our breakup. I made every attempt to contact him and even thought about taking my life's savings to move out there just to prove to him that I was truly remorseful." Then, her bitter smile dropped into a full-on glower, eyebrows knit tightly together in sorrow. "I found out in the paper that he'd been killed shortly after arriving in the city."

"I-I'm sorry..." it was clear that the woman's testimony had given her something to think about. No. There was nothing to think about now.

"Don't be sorry, child." the woman sniffed. "The way I see things, my life is a testament to those like you. If I can help you find or keep happiness, then I feel I can make up for my own mistakes. It's rough dear, but don't give up on something just because it's a little painful. If it's worth it, it won't come easy. If it's easy, then it may not be worth it." Seeing Jade's face soften, Ms. Hennigan managed to regain her warm smile. "Now, go on and remember what I said, Princess Jasmine."

Hearing the name of her character, Jade smiled at the teacher, mouthing the words 'Thank you' before stepping out of the room. To her surprise, she found Liam leaning against the wall near the door, fast asleep. She studied how tranquil he looked and felt her heart steadily beating with serenity. 'He looks so adorable.' she thought to herself. 'It would be a shame if...' at that moment, she stopped her thoughts, playing back the words of her concerned teacher.

"...don't carry your old self into something new. Sometimes, you have to lose some things to find everything that's you've been searching for."

Jade meditated on those words, letting them sink deeper into her soul. As she did this, she heard the soft yawn of her boyfriend.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

She just stared at him blankly, the woman's story still fresh in her mind. Thoughts of what would happen if she just dropped Liam and Tori just to protect her fragile ego.

The consequences of breaking their hearts and the possibility of not being able to fix things only increased her anxiety. All of these things and more floored Jade who now had tears fighting for release. On cue, Liam stepped forward to embrace her, but, she put a hand on his chest stopping him from doing so. While he stood there confused, the boy found himself being pulled into a kiss instead.

While used to passion and intensity in these moments, Liam felt something new behind the lip lock. He felt a tingle that, before now, had gone unnoticed flowing from her into him. As she cupped his face to deepen it, he could feel her love, her pain, aspirations, and more. He took in her scent, cinnamon, and apples filling his nose. The taste of her lips mirrored that smell as they pushed to levels never thought possible. He could hear the slightest sounds of her sniffling and innocence behind her moans as he pulled her closer but, something was missing: Lust.

When the need for oxygen arrived, they both pulled away and just watched the other in comfortable silence. On Liam's face, a shocked expression but, Jade's was unreadable. Normally there was a certain gleam in her eye or a spark that either declared her claim over him or her need for some form of a sexual encounter, outside of actual intercourse. Though he was looking at his girlfriend, it was like staring at a total stranger.

"I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'm grateful."

Jade shook her head, furthering his confusion. "You didn't have to do anything, Liam." she smiled despite the free-flowing tears. "Just don't give up on me, okay?" Resting her head against his chest, she felt a new wave of warmth and tranquility overtake her when she felt his arms wrap around her frame.

"I promise, Jade." his voice, sweet like honey caused her to smile genuinely for the first time in a long time. "I wouldn't give on someone that I'm in love with."

Her eyes shot open at the impactful words. "Y-you what?"

Pulling away to a minor degree, she looked up at him, blueish-green orbs dancing with curiosity and awe.

"I believe I said, I'm in love with you, Jade." he chuckled as if what he said was the most normal thing in the world.

"Are... are you sure? How can you say that when we've only been together for a couple of weeks?"

Liam tapped his chin playfully at her inquiry.

"Good point. However, after knowing you nearly all of my life, I think I can be confident enough to not only say it, but I'm also eager to prove it if need be."

If her smile got any bigger, it would split her face in half. "What about Tori? You haven't known her nearly as long as me..."

"You both are the most important people in my life. I do love Tori but, it'll take some time for me to be in love with her."

_Okay, either this guy is a mind reader, or that woman's a fortune teller. _she juggled the options playfully, her heart completely aflutter with glee after hearing his confession. True, it includes Tori too but, she knew Liam wasn't the type to date someone he didn't legitimately care about.

"I guess we'd better go get her so you can show us how much you love us." she poked his chest playfully only for him to roll his eyes.

"Jade, I'm not doing anything sexual." he chuckled. "I still have rope burns from the other night."

"I meant let's watch some movies at Vega's place after we finish our homework. Sound good?" She batted her eyelashes.

He eyed Jade skeptically but nodded in approval of her request. "That sounds good to me."

With one more kiss, the two made their way to the Asphalt Cafe, where their significant other was expected to be.

* * *

_This is NOT what I had in mind._

Currently, she was cuddled under Liam on the couch with Tori lying opposite her. While this wasn't so bad, she found herself a bit miffed at the other uninvited guests. On their left, the lesser of two evils came in the form of Andre and Cat who spent their time between watching television and going over dance moves. Unlike the former, Jade could picture the two as a viable match for one another; the perfect balance if she wanted to stretch things.

Still, their presence wasn't welcomed as she was hoping to share some intimacy with her lovers but, there were worse things than seeing the two rehearse in the kitchen.

Speaking of which, the annoying trio, consisting of Beck, Robbie, and worst of all, Trina, made Jade want to burn the whole house down. Given their background now, the ventriloquist was the only one she could stomach being around and that was saying something. She called an internal truce within herself after getting together with the woman's younger sister; if nothing else, she'd have an excuse not to skin the bitch for her actions back in Yerba.

By now, another episode of Once Upon a Time had reached its conclusion, unfortunately, the crappy singing of 'the untalented Vega' was still in full swing.

"Would you give it a rest? You've been screeching ever since season 1 started!" she piped up, not even trying to cover up her distaste for the group at this point.

"So what?" Beck asked, clueless to the sheer anger welling up from his ex-girlfriend.

"We just finished season two." she flatly responded while pointing at the clock. "And considering each episode is nearly an hour-long, that means you lovebirds have been at it for far too long."

Surprisingly, Trina stood up with a deep frown on her face.

"You're one to talk. I'm surprised that you aren't trying to swallow my sister's tongue as we speak. Maybe you're just being bitter since you're not the center of attention tonight. I bet your selfish ass would rather be rid of Tori so that you can have Liam all to yourself!"

Sensing things about to escalate, Liam shot up from his position on the couch, standing between the two girls. "Okay, it's pretty late and we're all just tired right now."

Jade. however, was having none of his attempts at pacifying the situation.

"No, let her speak. She clearly has something she'd like to get off her chest, Liam." her signature glare in full effect, Jade surveyed the girl that dare challenge her like a hawk. "I mean, it's not like she'd know anything about being the object of someone's affection. Why do you think I remind her that NOBODY LIKES HER?!"

That was a sore spot for the girl, though she maintained her composure while her brother turned to the pale girl. While she couldn't make out what was being said, she did find that it had an effect on Jade.

"That's big talk coming from an insensitive little witch."

"Is that all you got? Even your sister has better comebacks than that," Jade smirked.

"Hey!" Tori stood up only to be met with a soft smile from the ivory-skinned girl.

By now, Trina was wounded by Jade's words. She bared her teeth except, instead of a harsh frown, her lips curled upward.

"Why don't you ask Beck how good my comebacks are?"

Silence. Earth-shattering silence froze everyone where they stood. Everyone in the room, even Cat held different expressions at the implication made by the other Vega sibling. Andre had a look of disappointment, knowing where things were headed. Cat Valentine and Robbie were staring at the girl with the widest of stares while Beck's eyes pleaded with Trina.

The malice behind Jade's eyes cut into the boy who, despite not looking back, could feel her dark glare piercing into him.

It was Liam and Tori who finally moved as they steadily moved closer to their beloved. Given what Trina was implying about her and Beck, there was only one option. But, that wasn't enough for her though. Trina had succeeded in shutting down Jade, but, she wouldn't be satisfied until the goth was broken.

"Who do you think was there for Beck after you were left in Yerba? Who comforted and loved him in ways you never could?"

"Trina! That's enough!"

Everyone turned to find an angry Tori staring at her eldest kin. While it seemed she'd won the battle, the look on Tori's face might have sealed her defeat in the war being waged between her and Jade. Her normally warm brown eyes were devoid of all emotion except one; disappointment. It was a look reserved only for moments when she knew she messed up badly.

Behind them, a now quiet Jade turned and went upstairs, no doubt to Tori's room. It wasn't long before Tori herself followed but when Liam turned to do the same, a hand wrapped around his forearm halted that idea. Surprisingly, it was Beck himself.

"Let me go, coward..." his words were as cold as ice.

When Beck refused to remove himself, Liam pulled away viciously with the darkest glare he could muster. If it wasn't enough that he'd hurt Jade enough already, now it was implied that he slept with Trina while he and Jade were trapped in that godforsaken country. While he and Jade were fighting for their lives, Beck was busy getting his 'comfort' from the very person accused of causing his girlfriend to fall from the plane.

Try as he may to rationalize this, Liam could feel his blood boiling after that realization. Tightening his fists, his face grew aphotic, the fury that made him lose himself in Yerba.

Neither said another word, instead, Beck backed away slowly in resignation. He knew that whatever was going on, he wouldn't be able to change Liam's mind about his choice. Then in a surprise move, he took Trina's hand and led her out of the house but, not before shooting a glare of his own.

"Have fun with that demon..."

* * *

Jade sat in the darkness of Tori's room, her body pressed against the locked door. She sniffled quietly, bottom lip quivering, and her shoulders dropped in resignation. She remained huddled in the black shroud that hid her physical form as well as her inner turmoil. She heard practically everything that Robbie said downstairs and couldn't shake off that fact that some of his words were, in fact true.

_Witch._

_Monster._

_Despised._

Suddenly, more declarations began to form in her mind.

_Unlovable_

_Beast_

"You cause pain where ever you go." her eyes widened, complete hopelessness converted into tears that rain down her face at lightning speed. "No wonder Beck left you so many times." her inner voice taunted.

"But, he took me back after those times." her voice betrayed her, giving off the demeanor of a wounded child than a confident woman. "That has to count for something right?"

_Sure, if pity counts._

If her inner voice had a physical form, Jade swore it would be laughing at her.

"What do you know?" she muttered.

_I know that you're living in a fantasy world. Do you really think that someone like you could ever be loved by someone unconditionally? _

Jade opened her mouth but was shot back down by her mind. "Liam doesn't count either. If given a choice, I promise you, he'd choose Vega 99% of the time. Isn't that the reason you worked so hard on convincing her to agree to this sham of a relationship?" Jade just sat there, speechless in the void. "My point's been made. After Yerba, you grew so insecure when he found that psychopath to protect Tori that you were willing to do anything to win."

"I did it to keep him." she pleaded.

_You did it to avoid losing to her again!_ the voice shouted. _That's what it's always been about, Jade. You were so frustrated with Liam being around the other Vega that it began to eat away at you inside. After she left, you swore to yourself never to lose to her or Tori again. You both settled, you compromised for him..._ she shut her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to ignore the pain bleeding out of her eyes._ ...and he settled for you. It's only a matter of time before he gives up, just like everyone else._

Jade sat there, staring into the void for what felt like years. The words of her inner personality continued to invade her mind while her arms dropped to her sides. Was Liam only with her because he settled? Did he really love her as he said? Doubt slithered around her like a python, strangling her from the inside out, unable to fully grasp air now as a result. Her only solace came when she finally heard the sounds of a door shutting, signaling Trina & Beck's departure from the Vega household.

Footsteps could be heard but it didn't matter to her. She was insistent on remaining isolated. She couldn't let everyone else see her like this: vulnerable.

"Jade?" it was Tori. "Liam wanted to talk to you but, I told him to rest. Please come out so we can talk about this."

"Go away, Vega." she groaned, cursing herself for letting her old side emerge. "I'll come out when I'm good and ready."

Though usually persistent, the brunette simply sighed. "Fine. We'll be downstairs when you're ready." even though it was past two in the morning, Ms. Vega would resign to sleeping on the couch if need be.

As she left to inform the others, Jade listened carefully as the shuffling began to fade in the distance. She then stood to her feet, slowly due to the after-effects of her silent sobbing, and prepared to face the others. However, she stopped short, clutching the knob tightly as her internal war resurfaced. Emotionally broken, she unlocked the door but instead made her way to the window. It only took a few moments for her to open and crawl through, shutting it without so much as a sound. Considering Tori's bedroom faced the back of the house, Jade tiptoed to the front and scaled-down behind the tall shrubbery.

"Ow," she hissed when a sharp branch stabbed her in the side on her way down. "Note to self: tell Tori to hire better landscapers."

"You know, you could tell her yourself."

Though her back was turned to him, she couldn't mistake that voice; one that brought order and chaos in her heart. "How did you know?" she grinned bittered.

"I didn't... I just came out to get some air after all of that," he chuckled softly, leaning against the front of his car. "I assumed that you were either waiting until everyone left and sneak out or," he pointed to the open window. "you'd get impatient and attempt to be a ninja."

Back still facing him, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, you know what they say about assuming, don't you?"

Contemplating her words, he smirked. "True, but I prefer to be a dick when I can."

Now it was her turn to giggle.

"I guess it has its perks. I should go though..."

"Why?"

"We have class in the morning..."

"Then you can crash at my place."

"No."

"Jade..."

"No!" her scream echoed into the night, though Liam never flinched. This was one of the things that she both loved and hated about him; why couldn't he cower like everyone else? Why did he have to be so caring and empathetic? "I don't deserve you. I'm a monster... a demon. How could anyone actually love me when I'm so difficult at times?"

She didn't notice the tears falling down her face; she probably wouldn't have cared even if she did.

However, Liam did notice and he was more than willing to be there for her, especially now. He captured her in a soft embrace to which she clutched his jacket as if fearing he would float away. The extent of their relationship was now on full display for all who passed by to see. He was Jade's tether to happiness and she wasn't ready to let him go.

They stayed that way, holding one another in the middle of the Vega's driveway while Jade silently sobbed. He stroked her back gently resting his chin on top of her head. Her tears stained his shirt but he didn't mind. He would go through hell itself to ensure that she was protected.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jade."

"Did you mean it?" she asked, monotoned. Furrowing his brows, it was clear that he didn't know what she was referring to.

"What?"

"What you said about being in love with a witch, like me?"

Not saying a word at first, Liam took her hand once more. "Jade, if I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it." She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but the truth that she desperately wanted. "I'm not really big on being open like that, but it felt like the right time to tell you."

Nodding, she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Well, I know that I'm in love with you too."

Liam pulled away just enough to gaze into her eyes. Those glistening teal crystals looking back at him sparkled under the moonlight, showing him the beauty behind her brokenness.

_If only she knew... _he mused.

Instead of responding verbally, he wiped away the wet streaks with his thumb. He then pressed his lips to hers, hearing her gasp softly before giving in to the soul-stirring sensations swirling inside of her.

By the time they broke apart, they were greeted with the grinning form of Tori Vega who was standing at the front door. Of course, Jade motioned for her to join them with a soft smirk of her own. With a big group hug, the trio settled the issue for the night. Jade and Liam shared a goodbye kiss with the Latina and headed home.

As they rode in comfortable silence, an idea popped in the goth's head.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Is that offer to crash with you still on the table?"

"Absolutely." He chuckled. "My door's always open to you."

Jade was glad that it was dark as it hid her blush perfectly. Sometimes she would forget that she was allowed to feel girly at times but, old habits die hard, as the saying goes. For now, she'd just show her appreciation and let the chips fall where they may.

"Okay, tiger." was her only retort but in her mind, reminders of the past conversations the day prior could be summed up in one question. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

As she parked in the lot, the two exchanged a quick glance.

"You let me into your heart, sòsyè. How could I not love you after that?"

She smiled, sharing another kiss before allowing herself to be escorted inside.

"That's good enough for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Jade/Liam/Tori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. (Warning, this is a long chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hallow Points**

Several weeks passed after the revelation and the gang soon found themselves nearing one of their most favorite times of the year. Throughout the month, they would find themselves checking out spooky decorations or horror-themed events taking place at school. This could only mean one thing:

Halloween.

That meant that it was time for scary movie marathons, costumes, haunted houses, and spooky pranks.

It also was the time Tori's annual Halloween party.

Everyone was talking about it, as Liam would find out as he pressed towards his locker. You see, unlike the eager and excited masses, he typically avoided this time of year thanks, in no small part, to the older sister of his girlfriend (and former lover), Trina Vega." He made it a point to omit that from his list of reasons he couldn't attend and the two never wanted to force him to come in the past. However, this year, things would be different.

Liam was picking at his chicken sandwich, a sign of his irritation for the cursed holiday and ignoring the others conversations about something revolving about the party. In the midst of his ignoring the others, he failed to notice a certain pale skinned beauty sneaking up behind him. In one swift motion, she placed her hands over his eyes, robbing him of his sight temporarily.

"Guess who?" she cooed in his ear.

"Um, Tori?" he smirked, unable to see the horror on the faces of the others. A solid punch to his shoulder gave him his answer as he turned to find Jade with a deep frown on her face. "I was just playing, Jade." he put his hands up.

Annoyed, Jade rolled her eyes as he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Alright, I forgive you." Before he could say anything though, he felt a freshly manicured nail poking his chest. "But, if you call me Vega again, I'll make you pay."

Watching him stare blankly, she grinned before grabbing a piece of his sandwich.

"So, what are you spazzes going as for Tori's party?" she asked, mouth full of chicken, bread, and lettuce.

"I know one thing," Rex answered. "Rob here might as well just go as himself since his ugly mug is always scary."

Ignoring the puppet, Robbie chimed in.

"Well, I'm in charge of snacks and drinks so I'll be heading to the store later this week to get that stuff."

"Tori asked me to take care of the music, so I'll be behind the DJ's booth for a little while," Andre noted in between bites of his french fries. "After that, I'll be hanging with Cat for the remainder of the night. What about you guys?"

With the absence of Tori, and Beck for obvious reasons, that only left one person.

"What are you doing during the party, tiger?" she nudged him, her azure eyes flashing a seductive gaze.

"Studying." he flatly stated, taking another bite soon after. "The same thing I do every year around this time."

If death had a look, Jade's face would've been the perfect representation of that.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow, interested and peeved with his reply. "So you're telling me that you're not going to our first Halloween party as a couple?"

Finally turning to see her challenging look, Liam shook his head. "That's not going to work, Jade."

"Then, at least tell me why you want to go." she crossed her arms tightly under her breasts, her jaw now tightly knit in frustration with her boyfriend. "This is our first official party as a couple or... together, and you're just going to bail on us?"

At this point, it was getting more and more evident by Jade's tone that Liam was skating on thin ice.

Of course, while he was no expert, he wasn't a novice in slipping out of tight situations. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. If something happens where you can guarantee that I can get my music theory homework for Mr. Hawkins out of the way, then I'll go without another word."

"You sure?" her scowl of skepticism growing slowly with each second.

"Jade," he placed his hands on her arms. Behind his eyes, she saw nothing but sincerity. "I promise you."

Not completely convinced, Jade eyed the boy in an attempt to find any falsehood behind his terms.

"Tell you what, I'll see your deal about Mr. Hawkins' assignment and I raise you one trip to a haunted house of my choosing. If you can last and make it to the end, then I'll get off of your back about the party."

Skeptical of her counter-offer, Liam considered his options before finally shaking her hand, sealing their deal.

Suddenly, she felt that same feeling that, whether she loved or hated it, drove her nuts. Her lips twitched into a warm smile that still shocked Andre and the others. "Okay, we can try and knock out this homework after school. Sound good?"

"That sounds perfect." he flashed a goofy grin that neither she nor Tori could help but love.

In truth, Liam knew that this assignment would take him at least another week to complete. Now, with Jade's help, he might complete it by the end of the weekend; just enough time for him to miss the party at Tori's party. With the warfare avoided, Andre sighed in relief just prior to him looking up to a sight that was well known to him.

"Hi, guys!" the cheerful Cat waved like a little child, much to Andre delight. After the two became a couple, they were practically inseparable unless you counted classes and them having to go home. With the two understanding that the other had another side hidden from everyone, they only managed to draw closer emotionally.

"Hey Cat!" he hugged her tightly. If possible, his skin seemed to brighten a few shades as he smiled brightly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two were in love." Jade rubbed her chin as the two looked at her with worried expressions while breaking apart. A self-proclaimed reader of people, Jade West stared at the two as if looking for something with everyone aside from Liam turning their attention to the pair.

"Now that's ridiculous." Rex tried to drag her attention from the couple, though to no avail. Whatever was going on, she wasn't about to let up until she figured it out.

Robbie opened his mouth to add on to the conversation but found himself at a loss for words.

"Relax, Jade. You'll burn a hole through them if you don't let up." Liam chuckled only to find himself pushed out of his seat. "OW!" he groaned.

"Whatever, I know something's going on and I'm going to find out," she warned, firing an evil smirk in the duo's direction. "Nothing escapes me."

"Except a proper use of emotions," Liam muttered, before noticing her once again shooting him a sinister glare that said 'we're going to talk later'. "Ah, man..."

"A-anyway," Andre chimed in, hoping to change the subject. "You look like you wanted to say something, Cat?"

As if forgetting the last few, pressure fueled minutes entirely, she nodded and started bouncing on her heels. "Yeah!" she replied excitedly.

"Well?" Robbie rubbed his hands in interest.

"Well what?" she stared at him, blinking in confusion.

"What were you about to tell us, Cat?" Rex groaned in irritation.

"Oh right!" as if a wall had been lifted from her memory, she smiled once again. "I just came from Mr. Hawkins classroom." At that moment, two pairs of eyes darted in her direction, one filled with intrigue and the other, worry. "Apparently, Principal Helen has been getting a lot of complaints about how hard the Music Theory homework was," Jade turned, silently watching her lover's reactions. He remained perfectly stiff as a board, but his heart was speeding inside of his ribcage. "So she made him drop the whole assignment!" she bounced up and down with joy. Giggling, she finally noticed Liam who had his head buried in his hands. "Isn't that great, Liam?"

The only sound he made was incoherent mumbling.

"Trust me Cat," Jade spoke up, a sickening glee filled her body. "He couldn't be happier."

Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled Liam into a hug that saw his face being pressed into her chest.

It seemed his only saving grace would be to survive some crappy haunted house if he was to get any peace this Halloween. Surely he could survive some house of horrors, right?

* * *

**October 15- Friday**

The night of the party rolled around and the Vega residence was alive with sounds and students galore. Robbie, who was dressed as Hal Jordan's Green Lantern, had just finished setting up the refreshments while Tori put the last touches on the decorations, no thanks to her eldest sister who sat around being her usual self. Andre, who was dressed as Jack Skellington was out back playing some of the samples he'd been working on when the party-goers arrived.

Within half an hour, the wave of costumed students arrived and slowly filled the house. For Tori, this was the perfect time to take a break and get dressed for the occasion, making sure to give the guys some last-minute rules to enforce should anyone become too unruly.

Amongst the group, a certain blood-red haired girl stood out to the musician as he configured the first music set of the night. His eyes twinkled with glee as the smaller girl bounced around her peers to the music. By this point, he was able to relinquish the DJ duties to a buddy of his before making his way through the crowd.

What he'd find was nothing short of adorable.

"Cat?" he looked at the pale gray face of his crush. Her expert make-up skills were on full display as Andre stared at the spitting image of Jack Skellington's girlfriend, Sally. "Wow. You look so amazing!"

"Thank you..." she giggled. "You look great as well, Mr. Pumpkin King.

Andre could do little to hide the bright red hue burning through his cheeks.

"Um... Would you like to dance? Or maybe you'd like to get some snacks or something?"

Taking his hand into her own, Cat Valentine smiled the brightest smile Andre Harris had ever seen.

"As long as I'm with you..."

* * *

A couple of hours flew by and still, there was no sign of the two. This didn't sit well with Tori Vega, who began to suspect that the two skipped out on the party altogether. She was aware of the bet made between the pair and wondered if Jade had just given in to their boyfriend's demands to stay home. A twinge of betrayal began to worm its way into her heart as she fought back tears. Slipping through the crowd, she managed to hide out in her room, for the most part, sulking at not seeing her boyfriend or girlfriend at her party. She pulled off the orange wig, nearly content with removing the purple long-sleeved crop top and mini skirt when a knock at the door startled her.

"What?" she groaned, not in the mood to deal with a potential mishap.

The door opened revealing someone outfitted in a dark brown hooded jacket, a grey, and black armored vest, black pants tucked into matching boots and a red helmet that completely hid the wearer's identity. "Hey, are you okay?"

Whoever was asking, Tori couldn't tell due to the helmet changing the person's voice. "Yeah, I'm just a little upset. It's nothing." she averted her gaze.

"Let me guess, your date stood you up?" the male leaned against the door.

Though she didn't recognize his voice, Tori could tell there was a bit of amusement behind his words. "Besides, what's it to you? Do you always just randomly show up in a girl's room without permission?" she glared, her green contacts giving off a more fiery gaze than intended.

"Whoa! Sorry," he held his hands up defensively. "I didn't think I needed permission to check up on my girlfriend."

"Huh?"

She squinted as the mysterious figure chuckled softly while reaching behind his head. A few clicks later, and the boy pulled off the helmet, finally revealing his identity to Tori.

"Wolfy!" she squealed giddily.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he whispered before finding himself having to drop the item to catch the girl who leaped into his arms, planting a big kiss on his lips. "On second thought, maybe I should be late more often."

"I wouldn't make it a habit..." she pouted, giving him a peck on his lips.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he silently apologized repeatedly until another voice broke their mental conversation.

"Alright, can we enjoy the party now?" Jade entered from around the corner. "Or does Vega need another moment to compose herself."

Blushing profusely, Tori hopped out of her lover's arms and grabbed her wig in hopes of getting it on just right. Once adjusted to her satisfaction, she looked on to see Jade outfit in a black leotard that showed off her shapely legs and a dark violet hooded cloak. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the small red diamond-shaped jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"Raven?" she snorted at her choice of costume. "I can see we're trying to hold Liam's attention."

Rolling her eyes, Jade pointed at her lover and former rival. "Says the girl who's dressed as Starfire. I swear, if you show any more skin, we might have to buy you a pole to go with the outfit."

Liam, sensing a potential 'debate' on the horizon, stepped in between the two in hopes of keeping the peace.

"Don't you two think we should be getting back to the party? I bet Cat's missing you both right now."

Neither wanted to concede defeat to the other, but it seemed it couldn't be helped as they found themselves being led out of the bedroom by their exasperated boyfriend.

* * *

At the Marshall homestead, Celeste and Katalaya sat in the kitchen, each of them sipping tea. After her appearance with the children, it was settled upon that with Liam living at the dorms full-time, the latter could use his room. While this decision didn't sit well with Celeste, she knew that she was indebted to her half-sibling. Over the next few weeks, the two had grown to tolerate one another in hopes of putting aside their familial issues for the sake of their son/nephew.

Drawing the heated liquid to her full lips, Katalaya suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, jolting her senses. She placed the mug down gently only to find the oldest of the Moreau clan mirroring her actions.

"I take it that you felt that too?"

Celeste nodded. "Indeed. Whatever that was, I don't like it..."

"What should we do?

"Nothing. Until we learn what it is that's coming, there's not much to do.

* * *

The party went off without a hitch. There weren't a lot of issues outside of the occasional dumb prank every now and then and Tori couldn't be more relieved. This allowed her to spend more time with her two favorite people. Even now, after most of the guests had left, she found herself getting lost in the music that played in the house as she danced along with Jade and Liam.

For now, there was nothing to distract her from the moment as she motioned closer to her partners, as Rhianna's "Disturbia" blared from the speakers. Her mind was blank save for the desire to enjoy herself. She leaned against her boyfriend, placing a hand on his cheek while flashing him a seductive glance that rivaled Jade's while the tight fabric of her costume rubbed against his crotch.

Even Jade had to admit that she was surprised at the boldness being exhibited but, she chalked it up as Tori merely breaking out of her shell. If her reaction to seeing Liam at the party earlier was any indication, this could just be the girl showing just how much she wanted their Liam.

Their Liam...

That still took some getting used to for the goth.

Once the music died down, Tori concluded her dancing with a devious grin, pulling him into a hungry kiss that spelled trouble downstairs. This was the point when Jade began to pick up that something was amiss with her girlfriend. Sure, Tori was known to have moments where her repressed feeling would break out but, even she could see that Tori was acting odd, even by her standards.

"Would you like to let the guy up for some air, Vega?"

Blinking several times, Tori finally pealed her lips from a stunned Liam. Realizing her position, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed while staring at the no-nonsense look on 'ravens' face.

"Sorry. I guess I got lost in the moment."

"I'll say..." Jade deadpanned. "Didn't know you had a dark side."

By this point, Tori wished the ground would just swallow her whole as she found herself under the multiple gazes of her friends and some of the others who were still around. If she were being honest with herself, she wasn't entirely sure what had come over her. One minute she was dancing and the next, she was practically giving the guy a standing lap dance that would put even Jade to shame.

"It's alright..." she was brought back to the present by a soft baritone voice. "I think the costume brought out a side of Tori that's been hidden. Nothing to be ashamed of."

A gentle grin was all she could muster before hearing Andre mention the last dance. Liam extended his hand and took both his lovers into his arms as they swayed back and forth. Tori took that opportunity to rest her head on his chest. However, Jade kept a slanted glance at the brunette, her nerves still not settled after what she just witnessed.

Soon the party concluded and the gang, minus Beck and Trina who were missing the entire night, cleaned up and made their way home. Liam and Jade were the last ones to leave, mainly to ensure that everything was in proper shape before their departure.

"Thanks for a pretty good party, Vega."

"Jade?" Liam nudged playfully earning himself an eye-roll.

"Fine. It was awesome, Tori."

Tucking a strand of her natural hair, the brown-eyed girl slumped against the door frame.

"Thanks. Are you sure you can't stay the night? It is the weekend, after all."

"Unfortunately, I lost my bet and Jade conveniently 'forgot' to mention that I had to help her with it if I lost..."

Jade said nothing, only giving a smug grin as her response.

"Did I forget? Or was it that you weren't paying attention to the terms of our agreement?"

Seeing the banter between the two made Tori smile slightly.

"Well, you two get home safe and I'll see you guys later..."

Giving them a quick kiss goodnight, she waved them goodbye and shut the door. As they pulled off into the night, Tori found herself leaning against the front door, taking a deep breath as she felt a sensation slowly began to take over her thoughts. Warm chocolate eyes shifted into amethyst and the faint traces of fangs began to jut from her mouth as she licked her lips hungrily.

"He tasted so good," she cooed softly. "I can't wait to have the whole thing."

* * *

**Alright, so this was a really short chapter, but it's essentially the start-up for what's to come. For those wondering, Tori is currently experiencing a supernatural shift within herself and it's starting to affect her personality. However, the only one who knows that anything is even remotely off would be Jade.**

**I'm probably going to take a different direction with how things play out. In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and I'll be posting the next installment very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Jade/Liam/Tori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. (Warning, this is a long chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Broken Realism **

**Oct. 31st- 10:28 pm**

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Those were the two words that Liam repeated in his mind as his feet pounded against the smooth tile of the hallway floors. Each breath taken pierced his lungs, but he refused to stop until he was safe. Sweat coated his entire body like a wet blanket, stinging his eyes and, no doubt leaving a scent for his pursuer. Cutting the corner, he could hear the increasing volume of footsteps not too far behind.

What was supposed to be a simple Halloween sleepover at the school had turned into a deadly game of 'Cat & Mouse'. Guess who was the latter?

Thankfully, his detour resulted in him finding Lane's office where he ducked in. Nearly ready to collapse on the plush carpet, he used the last bit of his strength to crawl behind the desk. Remaining perfectly still, he did his best to quiet his breathing as the sound began to grow fainter by the second. Sighing to himself, he waited in silence, accompanied only by the rapid beating in his chest.

For now, he was safe.

How long, was a different story.

Still, the most important question currently wracked his brain as he allowed himself a chance to close his eyes. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to ponder what started this whole debacle as another set of footsteps put him on high alert once again. Peeking around the corner of the oak desk, he could make out the faint images of shoes passing by a faint glow underneath the door.

"I can't stay here..." he whispered to no one in particular as he began to pick up his heavy body.

* * *

After successfully exiting the room, Liam made his way to the Black Box theater, specifically a certain hidden room that only he and Jade knew about. It was the same room she contacted him when he was a student at PCA. With the only other person being Jade to know this location, he was sure that he'd be safe from the horde of students that were hunting him.

"This can't get any worse..." he grumbled.

Before he could chastise himself for making such a cliche statement, sounds of boots clicking against the hard floor froze him dead in his tracks. With the most obvious option unavailable due to his worn-down body, Liam did the only other thing possible at that moment.

He turned around.

What greeted him was a sight that he couldn't have been happier to see.

"Jade?" he whispered.

"In the flesh."

Standing before him, Jade had her hands on her hips and a cocky smirk on her lips, but what really worried the young man were her eyes. While normally a rich shade of teal, the boys could see that her iris' were glowing a deep shade of amber. That could only mean one thing...

"You're one of them?" he pointed accusingly.

"Going somewhere, tiger?" she tilted her head slightly to the right, feigning hurt; duel voices resonating from the lone girl's mouth.

He didn't answer that question, instead, eyeing the girl with extreme caution. Even the slightest wrong move could spell the end his escape attempt. He watched as the fire behind her eyes never his form.

"Jade? What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about, Liam? Don't you recognize me?"

He nodded frantically, trying miserably to hide his discomfort. "Of course I do! I just um, forgot how orange your eyes were?"

Sensing where the conversation was heading, Jade closed her eyes only to open them once more, revealing her shiny blue orbs completely devoid of any supernatural glow. "Is this more to your satisfaction, my lover?" Her normal voice returning, the uneasiness seemed to slowly fade a bit, as he stood completely still. "Tori and I have much we'd like to show you."

Liam couldn't understand, something was clearly wrong as he felt his feet rooted to this spot. Whatever was going on, he couldn't shake it off as the pale girl approached him. The purple-streaked hair flowed upward, a clear indicator of something being amiss, and her eyes began to glow once more. That familiar sensation of terror rising up his spine, Liam could feel the cold sweat trailing down his forehead as his mind screamed for his body to run. She stopped her face mere centimeters from his own.

"Trust me, babe..." she whispered, those tranquil pools slowly morphing back to the blaze that he feared. **"I'm only trying to save you."**

Whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was entranced by her very essence. As she leaned in, he felt his self-control leaving him. Everything around him faded into obscurity. All he heard, all he saw was her. He'd seen enough to know that his fate would be sealed once she kissed him. His eyes gradually grew heavier as Jade's lips inched closer to his own.

She had been subjugated, but, there was something about her that wasn't like the others. As she leaned in to claim him, the two suddenly felt something rough knocking them both to the ground, breaking their hypnotic dance. Feeling control return, Liam looked up to find the most unlikely person:

**"Beck!"**

Her roar bounced off of the lockers as the two ducked into the locker room that led to the back of the gym. Once inside, they each felt the same thing as she stormed past their hiding spot: Pure. Unadulterated. Rage. If it wasn't before, being caught definitely wasn't on any of their agendas as they finally released the breath none realized they'd been holding all of this time.

In the meantime, Liam began to snap out of the hold placed upon him by Jade. "W-what happened?" he groaned while clutching his throbbing dome.

"You were being controlled but you'll be alright, for now," Beck assured, helping him to his feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a Semi-truck." he leaned against one of the stalls and flexed his fingers. "But I'm glad I can move my body again."

"Good. I'd rather not have to lug your sorry carcass around..."

Biting the inside of his jaw, Liam had to admit that Beck had a point. Despite his complete hatred of the boy, he was grateful that he aided him. Even better, his eyes were their normal brown hue, proving that he was under his own power when he did so.

"Well... thanks for the save."

"Don't thank me," Beck rubbed the back of his neck before pointing behind him. "Thank Andre for noticing what was going on?"

No sooner did he mention it did Andre appear from the shadows, a concerned grin adorning his face.

"Then I have you both to thank."

"You can thank us after we get out of here." the musician gave a thumbs up.

"Easier said than done," Liam sighed. "With everybody wandering the halls like zombies, our best hope of escape is probably the janitor's closet. We could take it to the library and hide out there until sunrise at least. It's usually locked up tight to prevent anyone from stealing the books and movies inside."

"So, what's the problem?" Beck crossed his arms.

"If we all go, we're liable to get caught. One of us would have to draw their attention. On top of that, with Jade wandering around like a demon, there's no doubt, she's going to be hunting me down."

"Then, why don't I stay around and provide back-up?" Beck offered to an unconvinced Liam. "She's pissed off at me too, remember?"

The last thing Liam wanted to do was team up with the guy who broke Jade's heart on multiple occasions but, they were running out of options. It would be better for them to work as allies than against one another as enemies. Plus this could work in his favor in terms of his wanting to hide out in the Black Box.

"Fine. But, after Andre escapes, we'll split up and you can double back to the library."

Shaking his head at the offhanded comment, Beck exhaled softly. "Deal. What about you, though?"

"I'll cut through the Black Box and make my way to the kitchen area of the cafeteria. It's the last place anyone would think to look." he lied.

The trio nodded at the plan laid out but, there was still something nagging them.

"What exactly started this?" Andre rubbed his chin.

Liam had a clear idea of who the main culprit was, and it wasn't Jade West.

_Tori..._

In truth, she'd been acting weird ever since the party a few weeks prior and things only seemed to get heavier with each passing day. First, there was the time she had become extremely aggressive during an acting exercise where she and Robbie were playing the role of a drill sergeant and cadet. That poor boy didn't stand a chance as she rattled him around like a wind chime in a hurricane.

Then there was the way she would eye him like he was a piece of meat every chance she could. Whether at lunch or in the classes that they shared, he couldn't shake off that feeling of being someone's prey.

Even still, there was one moment that stood out to him, one that may have triggered the beginning of this nightmare.

* * *

As the hours passed, the multitude grew smaller and smaller as many of the students were growing tired and retreated to their designated areas to rest. It was unusual given how early it was, but nobody made a fuss about it. Soon, only a few remained awake as the clock flashed 8:17 pm; when things began to take a turn for the worst.

Liam was the first to notice something was off when he left his campsite in Sikowitz's room and headed to the bathroom. Turning the corner, he rushed inside and began to handle his business. Relief washed over him as he did what was needed but failed to notice that he wasn't alone.

"I'm impressed." an airy voice nearly caused him to jump.

As his heart rattled against his rib cage, Liam himself staring down the image of his brunette girlfriend, Tori who was licking her lips at his flaccid tool. To make things even more surreal, Liam would be greeted by the sight of the girl casually stripping out of her hello kitty pajama pants without a care in the world.

"What's gotten into you? What the fuck is going on, Tori?"

She shut the door behind her and slowly sashayed to him. "It's more about what I want in me, Wolfy."

Almost immediately, Liam found himself slowly maneuvering his way past his girlfriend.

"As fun as that sounds," he wagged a finger. "we agreed to let the relationship build before anything sexual. Those were your rules, right?"

"But Liam," she pouted sensually, sticking her bottom lip out. "I'm ready now!"

If possible, his eyes would've grown to the size of soccer balls as Tori placed her hand on his groin, giving it a rather rough squeeze.

"Mhmm... I see," he winced. "Perhaps we should... talk about this later, in private? Maybe we can include Jade in the conversation?"

He soon found himself rushing out of the bathroom, buckling his belt in the process. As he made his way downstairs, he found himself witnessing a sight that, while normally not uncommon, surprised him.

Many of the students that were previously on their way to sleep were now roaming the halls, almost in a trance. If he needed any more evidence that something was amiss, one look at the purple glow in their eyes was enough for him.

"What the hell is happening?!" he backed away in terror.

"Why they're here to bear witness," Tori calmly replied.

"To what?"

**"The moment when I devour your soul..."**

* * *

"You ready for this?" Beck bumped his arm with a fist. "You can always turn back now."

Liam shook his head, clearing his mind of the horrible reality that started this.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then let's get on with this before we find ourselves like the others."

"Let's do this." Green eyes lit up with a fire of determination only seen by few before.

The gymnasium was dead silent, only increasing the two's anxiety. Studying their surroundings, Liam and Beck spared a swift glance over their shoulders, content once the doors shut quietly behind them. Knowing that their friends were safe within the locker room, they turned their focus to the task at hand:

Facing the demons.

Making it to the door, Liam stopped in his tracks. "Beck, let me ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" he turned but kept his head on a swivel.

"How do you know so much about the supernatural?" while his raised eyebrow insinuated suspicion, behind his eyes, there was nothing besides concern.

Smirking, Beck placed a hand on his shoulder while flashing a look that asked 'Isn't it obvious?'.

"I used to date Jade before you, remember?"

Staring blankly, Liam proceeded to push open the door leading them to the hallway. "Fair enough."

On cue, Andre crept behind the bleachers to avoid being spotted until they were able to slip out as well on their way to the janitor's closet.

* * *

The pairing of Liam and Beck trekked through the creepily decorated hallway. While the latter wasn't perturbed, the former was growing increasingly wary of the fake cobwebs and dark figures placed in various spots. It was enough to give a guy a heart attack if he didn't already know that they were fake which only served to annoy him even more.

"So, do you think Andre can make it safely?" Liam whispered, keeping his gaze rotating every so often.

"As long as he doesn't get distracted, I think so," Beck shoved his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "The real question is, are you ready to face this? I mean after what happened last time with Jade, you were nearly about to lose your mind to her."

"Oddly enough, Jade was the lesser of the two evils..."

This stunned Beck when he heard those words.

"Seriously? No offense but, isn't that sort of an oxymoron or something?"

"I know. I never thought I'd would wind up saying that but, here we are." A bitter chuckle left Liam's lips as he pulled back his long locs, tying them up while they combed the area. "But, with Tori trying to publically sacrifice me or something, I think Jade's deeds were pretty tame in comparison."

**"Then maybe I need to step it up a notch..."**

Fear paralyzed the boys. Neither wanted to acknowledge the unfortunate reality that awaited them once they turned around. They each knew exactly who was standing behind them but, that did nothing to ease the horror worming its way into their hearts. They just stood in place, feeling that sense of dread crawling through their bodies like an infection.

"Fuck my life..." Liam's lip quivered as he finally twisted his head to see the sight of a scowling demoness, eyes burning with the fires of Tartarus. "Hey... J-Jade?"

**"Hello, my prey." **She stood with a hand on her hip. **"Beck..."**

The venom when she called out the name of her ex could be felt as she glared at him with the fury of a thousand demons. It was evident that he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed if she ever got her hands on him. Keyword: if.

Without a second thought, the two managed to break out of their terror-induced paralysis enough and tore down the hallway in a mad dash. All plans be damned at this point, this was a race for survival and neither of them wanted to lose. While able to understand them hunting Liam, it was something completely new to hear that Beck was also on their list. They could raise an argument that the creature inside of Jade wanted to enact vengeance against him for tricking her out of her desire but there was no time to waste.

**"Get back here!"** Her roar echoed down the dimly lit corridor.

Liam and Beck managed to duck and dodge anything that could double as an obstacle while rushing through the winding hallways. Despite their dwindling energy, it was their fear of being caught that pushed them to press on. With no discernible sign of them being followed, they spared a moment to slow down, ducking behind a set of lockers, shielded by the shadow. At that moment, they found the sounds of what seemed like a low whistle in the air. A sudden chill filled the air, followed up by a massive increase in heat as they remained where they were.

Neither had the ability to run again yet, cursing their need to stop and rest.

Shadows began to grow larger as they each held their breaths, preparing for the worst. Beck's hair clung all over his face. Liam chewed on his lip lightly as their fates drew nearer. It was only a small group of possessed students wandering aimlessly, none of them paying any attention to the shadows were the boys remained hidden.

Both remained in the same spot within the black shroud that protected and peeked out just enough to see the halls devoid of any supernatural happenings. The atmosphere seemed normal once more as they took a deep breath, savoring the sweet oxygen filling their lungs.

"I think we gave them the slip." Beck stepped out first, a relieved grin adorning his lips. Following suit, Liam scanned the immediate area, finding no sign of the trio that wanted to devour their souls.

"Either that or they're not very bright..." Liam broke into a soft laugh of hysteria, nudging a far from amused Beck. "Get it? Not very bright? Dark spirits?" He found his humor was not shared, made evident when Beck slowly shook his head. "Screw you, that was hilarious."

"No. No, it was not."

**"I thought it was funny."** a voice so familiar, yet so foreign chimed in causing the boys to tense up. **"Tell another one?"**

It was none other than Tori alongside with her possessed sister, Trina, grinning like the Cheshire Cat at the two.

"Oh, shit..." Liam said.

Sensing another attempt at escaping, Tori dashed at blinding speeds, clamping her hand over his mouth and nose. He struggled as best he could, but the lack of air, combined with the exhaustion washing over his aching body, he wasn't going to last long. Beck did his best to help but, he was thwarted by the attacking Trina, who tackled and restrained him on the hard tile.

"MMmmph!" Liam clutched and scratched at the hand smothering him.

**"Shhh... Don't fight it..." **Tori cooed devilishly. **"Just sleep, sweet wolf."**

He fought as much as he could only to feel himself succumb to the darkness encompassing his senses. With one final whimper, he felt himself give in to the sandman's spell, his body completely limp and open for whatever the subjugated girl desired.

* * *

**Oct. 31- 11:40 pm**

Darkness.

That's all Liam could see as he awakened from his slumber. His head felt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat and his body weighed a ton. Unable to open his eyes, he surmised that he was currently blindfolded. To make matters worse, he was unable to speak thanks to the rag tied between his lips. His hands were bound behind him as he sat in a rather hard chair but all that mattered now was a terrible truth.

He was caught.

Liam groaned, trying fruitlessly to relieve the pain coursing through his head. He'd be rewarded for his efforts with a gentle finger caressing his jawline, forcing a tense shudder under his captor's touch.

**"You're trapped in my web, love."**

Removing the blindfold, Liam found himself in the very place where he once thought his escape was imminent, the Black Box. He was bound and gagged on stage while the other students watched quietly as if they were witnessing a special production. He struggled and grunted into the rag but found no give in either bond as Tori's Amethyst hued orbs looked on with intrigue.

"Lebee go!" he growled.

**"Sorry, my sweet prince, but I can't do that." **He struggled even more despite his depleted energy. In his mind, there was no way that he was going down without a fight. Seeing this only amused the demon-possessed Tori. **"Seems there's still a lot of fight left in you. We'll take care of that in a moment."**

"Huh?" his eyes widened.

**"Once I extract your soul, you'll be my perfect plaything while I torture yours and these other poor unfortunate souls."**

**"That's where you're wrong, bitch..."**

Everyone ceased what they were doing to look at the main doors to the room where an irate Jade West looked on with eyes ablaze in fury. However, her glare was fixated not on the helpless boy on stage, but the girl standing next to him. Amber gems glowed with raw and unbridled anger as she stomped down the middle aisle.

**"Jadelyn? What are you doing here?"**

**"You know damn well, Lilith!" **the dark-toned goth snarled as she climbed on the stage. **"I'm here to stop you from taking this boy's soul! You know what you're doing is wrong and that's coming from a fellow succubus."**

This did little to dissuade Tori or rather Lilith inside of Tori as a sinister smirk began to form on her lips.

**"And how do you plan to stop me? You can't exercise me while in that human's body and we both know if you leave, then you'll only be giving her up to be subjugated as well. The way I see it, you've lost."**

**"There is one way..." **Tori's face contorted into an expression of confusion while Liam's did the same. What could Jade be referring to? **"His soul already belongs to this vessel. You can't take that which is already been claimed."**

Still, Tori's lips curled more and more upward with each passing second, alarming Jade and the seductive spirit residing within her.

**"But, what if he willingly took back his bond from you?" **Amber eyes slowly began to grow in size at what was being implied. **"Would this boy still want you if he knew the truth?"**

"What truth?" Jade's voice emerged. "What are you talking about, Vega?"

Sharp white fangs exposed, Tori's face twisted into a demented form of what it was. She could practically hear the goth's heart pounding in trepidation now. It was like a symphony, one that deserved a fitting climax.

**"The truth of what he truly means to you..."**

At that moment, Jade felt herself being held down by some of the zombified students. The powerful demoness inside was no longer in control as she looked at the curious and troubling emeralds a few feet away from her. She wanted to throw up but, there was nothing to release in her stomach. Whatever this creature was talking about, it had Liam's attention.

"No..." she whispered, her voice hallowed and fearful.

**"I wonder, was it because you only wanted to use him to make Beck jealous? Perhaps he was only your emotional safety net after you found out what you'd gotten yourself into? Even now, are you really with him for his heart, or did you just want to ensure that this girl wouldn't have gotten to him before you?"**

Tears began streaming down her face as her sins were read to her.

"Stop it..." she pleaded, her face marked with wet streaks of remorse and pain.

**"Face it, child! You only wanted him for the same reason you remained friends with him after all of these years. He was useful to you and you fell for that, not him!"**

The entire time, Liam sat there, unable to move or speak. What he was hearing was tearing him apart at the seams. His deepest insecurities were being realized as Jade watched helpless to stop the possessed Tori Vega from reciting her atrocious deeds.

Behind them, a clock that read 11:57 pm continued to tick away.

Why was this so important?

Liam would find out as several purple auras would begin to float from the mouths of the students, rendering them unconscious. After the last student was knocked out, this only left the succubus spirits within Tori and Jade, aka the ring leaders.

**"It seems our game is over, Jadelyn. I win. Maybe next time, don't pick a pawn who's given out so much information..."**

Silently, the Amethyst aura poured out of Tori's body with a wicked cackle, followed by the orange-colored spirit close behind. Unlike the others, both girls remained conscious, albeit a little woozy from being taken over.

"Ow... What happened?" Tori moaned, clutching her head. "Oh my gosh! Liam!"

She rushed over to untie the boy, only to be met with a cold shoulder when he stood up. His solemn gaze was locked on a still pained Jade West, his best friend. They had so much history and yet, it seemed to him that the majority was built on lies. If the information revealed to him was any indication, he wasn't sure what to believe at this point.

Then there was Tori.

While she didn't actively do anything wrong, she still had knowledge of this. She and Jade have talked about these events and actions, keeping big secrets from him. Knowing all of that, Liam just couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling inside his heart. Sadness. Anger. Those were the best places to start but, at this moment, there was only one thing he needed to say.

"I'm done..."

With eyes devoid of any emotion, he spared a glance at both girls before starting for the door. Jade wanted nothing more than to reach out and beg for his forgiveness but, she could feel the rage dying to spill out and recoiled as he passed by her. Left in the Black Box with her rival, their relationship in shambles, the pair did the only thing they thought was right.

They comforted each other, shedding tears for what'd happened.

Meanwhile, Liam had gone to his dorm and decided to rest in the garden area on the roof. He refused to show any emotion until he found himself sitting on the ledge looking out at the school that'd changed his life. Whether for the better or for the worst, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed to process all that he'd heard alone.

Finally, tears of his own began to slip out, staining his cheeks while he buried his face in his knees. His thoughts on Tori and Jade were fractured. His heart was broken at the truth and his soul? He wasn't even sure at this point. All he could do was weep bitterly as those words replayed in his mind. He never expected to be a pawn in some demon's game nor did he expect to find out the things he did.

Still, here he was, a broken man trying to understand why this had to happen. Hearing a beep, he took a look at his phone, seeing the date read November 1, 12:14 am.

"I hate Halloween..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Let's get this out of the way because I'm worn out. First off, Liam has indeed broken up with Jade and Tori after finding out that the two shared secrets about the former's treatment about him without his knowledge. This will be explained in the next chapter as to why it is so significant to him and what this means for them moving forward.**

**As for the Halloween chapters, I wanted to add some filler but, I wanted to play into the spirit of Halloween. One of those sub-themes is 'Trick or Treat'. In some legends, there are plenty of spirits that go out and play pranks on humans and this was no different. I purposefully went in this direction as it differed heavily from the content in 'Demons Within' where it was a whole issue with Trina being Liam's first and relinquishing her spot in his soul to make room for both Tori and Jade respectively.**

**Remember, while this story is similar to 'Demons Within', it is also set in a different universe where certain events have occurred either at different times, bare a slight or major difference in details, or outright never happened. Anyway, in the next chapter, we will hit up either Thanksgiving or Christmas before entering the big arc.**

**Enjoy the chapter and as always, I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Jade/Liam/Tori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. (Warning, this is a long chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Deck the Halls**

Several months passed and things were finally getting back to normal for the gang. Throughout their time after Halloween, Jade had begun to feel this wave of uncertainty hit from time to time. It was like an itch that, no matter how much she scratched, she couldn't rid herself of. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased when the unwanted feelings would surface. While it was well documented that her mind was a dangerous place to tread, few truly understood the depths it held for the young girl. Her brain was either so active that she would find herself tossing and turning in her bed at night, or when she did manage to get to sleep, it wouldn't last long due to a recurring nightmare that, indirectly, was linked to the events of Halloween night.

This night proved no different.

Every time she closed her eyes for more than a few seconds, she'd see the same horrific image flash in her head. The sorrow and wounded look behind his eyes; the pain wrought from a secret she told Tori almost a year ago. She was constantly reminded of the way his body shook in shock from hearing the words the epitomized a terrible truth.

_**The truth of what he truly means to you...**_

_**I wonder, was it because you only wanted to use him to make Beck jealous?**_

_**Perhaps he was only your emotional safety net after you found out what you'd gotten yourself into?**_

_**Even now, are you really with him for his heart, or did you just want to ensure that this girl wouldn't have gotten to him before you?**_

Tears began to form along the corner of her teal eyes as that accursed voice haunted her for the last month or so. Her chest hitched with each attempt to inhale. Jade stared at the ceiling, unable to focus on anything but the darkness above her. It was fitting as she clutched the black stone hanging from her necklace; only two words passing her lips.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

The cool December air bathed the campus of Hollywood Arts as its students poured out of the building eager for the next month of relaxation. At least it would be if it weren't for the array of plays and musicals coming up. This included a certain Disney themed production that involved a certain goth and her now ex-boyfriend.

The entire month of November was rough for them as Liam himself would show almost a double personality. While on stage, he was able to express himself with passion, giving looks that took her back to the wonderful months spent together. Away from the theater, Liam wouldn't so much as look in her direction aside from the occasional passing glance. If she felt bad alone, then she felt absolutely dreadful when they were in the same area.

Her only consolation would be when she found out that Tori was receiving the same treatment.

Now, at the Asphalt Cafe, the two would spare a look behind them where Liam would sit by himself. His face was unreadable as he rarely showed any emotion other than the quick smirk or grin at a passing student who greeted him. It was only when he happened to meet their gazes did he grab his tray and leave with that same blank look on his face.

"This sucks..." Tori groaned.

"The situation, or your choice in food?" Jade pointed to the weird slop sitting a bowl. "It reminds me of that shit we used to eat back in Yerba..."

"Jade, I'm serious!"

"So am I, Vega. Whatever compelled you to choose that hates you more than I did."

The deflection of Jade only served to irritate Tori even more as she rubbed her temples to hold off the headache trying to surface. This was also common between the two since the breakup. Tori would bring up the issue and Jade would either change the subject entirely or twist the conversation to something similar.

"Whatever, Jade. You and I both are responsible for this."

"YOU'RE responsible for this," she leered. "I'm not the one who let themselves get possessed by some spirit with a fetish for playing games with human's lives, am I?"

"Actually, you were too," Tori replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Still, you're the one who blabbed about our conversation to him..." Jade stabbed at her salad. "Honestly, I don't get why he's still being so moody though. It's been over a month. Don't you think he should've forgiven us by now?"

Chocolate orbs stared at the pale girl as if she'd grown a second head, bat wings, and horns. It was incredible how far Jade could go when it came to her pride.

"I think you're both wrong..."

Hearing the voice of reason, both girls turned to find, of all people, Cat Valentine staring back at them. Her innocent gaze somehow managed to cease their quarreling long enough to warrant a response.

"What are you talking about, Cat?" Tori asked sweetly.

"When did you get here?" Jade frowned.

"Out of order, I've been sitting here for a few minutes; long enough to hear what you're talking about. Secondly, I'm referring to why Liam is upset with you."

Crossing her arms, Jade glared softly at the scarlet-haired girl.

"Do be so kind as to elaborate for us, oh wise Valentine..."

Expecting Cat to giggled and remark about the clever quip, her face remained calm and focused, almost unnerving the pair.

"You do realize that Liam suffers from abandonment issues, right?"

"How would you know that?" Jade raised a suspicious eyebrow at the girl she once labeled a pet.

"He and I have the same in-school therapist. Outside of Lane, we go to see this new lady named Ms. Moreau. We have a bi-weekly group session where we share our problems in life. It was discovered that he'd had abandonment issues since he was a little boy and that led to us learning that he also has anxiety issues coupled with severe depression."

This revelation caused both girls to stare at Cat slackjawed.

"Depression?" Tori whispered softly.

"Abandonment issues..." Jade felt her defenses cracking, knowing her own role in that 'diagnosis'.

"Whatever was shared between you two really hurt him to the point where he's had... dark thoughts. He's been miserable ever since Halloween and what you two discussed only made it worse. Tori, he feels that you betrayed his trust for withholding that information and telling it," she put a hand to cut off her friend's attempt at explanation. She then turned her attention to her first friend at the school. "Jade, you and Liam have a much longer history and that makes the truth even more hurtful. You've been his friend and girlfriend but, you still know so little about him. You've shut him out whenever something better came along and now, he's had more than he can handle. He's probably contemplating the validity of your friendship as we speak..."

As insightful as Cat's words were, it did little to patch the hole in their relationship. Without Liam, it was clear that life wasn't as great as when they were united. It was like getting a sample of something better only to realize how ordinary things were before.

"I see your point. Thanks, Cat." Tori was the first to speak up.

Jade, however, remained silent, taking in the severity of all that'd been told to her.

Liam had been suffering from depression and anxiety. He'd been suffering from something that he hadn't told her. On one side, she could use that as leverage against him but, then, there was something else that prevented her from truly considering that option. _Why didn't he tell me?_

That single question gnawed at her heart as she thought about all of the times when he needed her and she'd let him down. Sure, they were individuals and they had their own lives but, it was usually what came after her decisions. While Liam would always seem stable, she would always backstep into his life whenever she needed him.

_Isn't this what got him here in the first place?_

The voice, so much like her own, had a point. If it wasn't for her big breakup with Beck, Liam would've either remained at Northridge or gone through with his path to PCA. Would he and Lola work out? What about his life before all of that? He was okay before she came back in his life, right? Was she truly a negative influence in his life?

"Jade?" she snapped out of her internal torment after hearing Cat's voice. "Are you alright?"

Chewing her lip, she suddenly stood up from her seat

"No. I'm not..."

As she turned around to leave, Tori called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"It's Christmas time, right?" the duo nodded. "Well, I'm going to give him the best gift I can think of."

Jade then resumed her departure, walking with purpose and a new flame of determination.

_I have to make things right._

* * *

On the other side of the school, an irritable Liam was stuffing books into his locker. He had another few days of practice to complete before the big night and he wanted nothing more than to just go to his dorm room and plop on the bed, away from the world. In truth, he'd been pondering in his head whether or not breaking up with Jade & Tori was the right decision but, what else should he have done?

From the constant times that the former had gone M.I.A. to the most recent revelation, he was truly hurt. His heart literally felt like it'd been ripped out of his chest, leaving a massive void in its place.

_Was I too harsh?_

Grabbing what he needed, his mind took him to those days when things were so much simpler.

As he reminisced, Liam felt a strange sensation run up his spine. He shifted around with a cautious glare, though he would find nothing more than the occasional group of students chatting about their month-long holiday plans. Shaking his head, he instinctively rubbed the back of his neck as if trying to wipe away some unseen insect or something; after the events of the past month, it was clear that Liam still hadn't fully recovered.

With a sigh, he shut his locker and began to make his way down the hall only to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Groaning softly, the boy pulled out the device and turned it on, seeing that he'd just received a text message.

**Jade:**

**I need to talk to you... Can we meet?**

Groaning to himself, he replied to the message and headed to his dorm. His heart and head began to bang against his ribs and skull respectively. He checked in with the security guard on duty and made his way to the floor where his room was. However, he didn't go there, instead, he kept going up the stairs. He wound up going to the rooftop.

Liam sat on the ledge of the complex, the cool breeze doing little to calm his mind. Normally this was his special place to just relax and meditate when life was too much for him to deal with. Flower beds filled with a wide arrangement, a shaded bench swing, and even the perfect view of the city weren't enough to rip him from his mental torture.

Feeling the breeze did help a little as he inhaled the cool, sweet air. His eyes stared off at the horizon, imagining himself in a place where he had it all together; a place where his heart and soul were at peace. The problem was, he'd found that peace in the form of two young women. So, when did they become a part of the chaos?

"How did things become so complicated?" he stood to his feet, continuing to look out at the sights and sounds below him with a bitter smirk.

"LIAM!" he heard a cry of pure distress and worry before feeling himself being yanked from the ledge, landing back first on the hard concrete. He groaned softly, eyes slowly opening see the dark sky littered with stars. His mind was foggy and an excruciating pain had taken residence in his brain.

"Are you okay?!" the second voice was much more discernable.

_Tori?_

"Give him some air, Vega!" his ears registered the panicked voice of Jade.

"Wha... what's happening...?" he muttered, still trying to process things. "Ow, my head."

At that moment, he found himself being sat up by Tori and Jade who wore a mask of anger and worry mixed together. He didn't have to think too hard to know that this wasn't good for him.

Two skull rattling slaps landed flush on his cheeks nearly disorienting him again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! he stared at the two blankly as he realized they were the real deal. He opened his mouth to speak only to receive another hard slap courtesy of one Jade West. "You nearly gave us a heart attack, you idiot!"

"Oro..."

Tori, feeling the urge to hit him once more, remained silent as she analyzed the damaged guy. Every word was a struggle coming from his mouth. A closer inspection revealed how shaken he was from whatever he was dealing with. Scratch that, she had a clear idea what pushed him to this.

"Tori? Jade? What are you doing here?!" he rubbed his sore face. "And did you have to hit me with your strong hands?"

"WE CAN HIT YOU WITH OUR OTHER HAND IF YOU'D PREFER!" they swarmed over him, sending him into a state of terror.

"But why'd you hit me in the first place!? And why did you two yank me like that?" he growled. "I could've fallen off and really hurt myself."

Exchanging glances at one another, Jade & Tori returned their hard gazes to a now confused Liam.

"It's better than giving you a chance to jump! You should be thanking us!" Jade yelled back.

"For what?"

"For saving your life!" Jade's voice rang with rage but, there was something else. Fear.

At that moment, she broke down, capturing Liam in the biggest hug she could muster with her failing power. Expecting for Tori to mirror her actions, he was only given a sorrow-filled smiled.

"We know..."

Squinting in even more disarray, he slowly began putting the pieces together. The random message sent to him was one thing but, when he factored in the duo pulling him down from the ledge and accusing him of a suicidal attempt, it all became clear.

"Oh, shit..." he sighed softly only to feel Jade cling to his shirt even tighter.

"Cat told us that you've been dealing with depression and abandonment issues."

"...and you both thought I was going to jump and end it all..."

He rubbed Jade's as she quietly sobbed into his chest. The sight of her broken before was enough to shatter his own resolve. He continued to comfort Jade but also invited Tori into his embrace. From there, they just sat quietly on the rooftop. While he wasn't pleased that Cat revealed that bit of information, but he was more than happy that nothing truly sensitive was revealed.

"I'm sorry..." he finally spoke up, his own voice starting to break. "Forgive me?"

Both girls pulled back to stare at Liam, both unable to fathom why he would be remorseful for what turned out to be a misunderstanding. In their eyes, he'd done nothing wrong. There was nothing for him to apologize for as far as they were concerned and yet, here he was doing so.

Still, there was little they could say to convince him otherwise.

"We should be the ones asking you for forgiveness," Tori placed a gentle hand on his slightly red cheek. "Even though we didn't realize how serious it was, we still hurt you deeply, both physically and emotionally. You didn't deserve that!"

Liam calmly leaned into her hand, showing that he missed her touch as much as she did his. Meanwhile, Jade remained buried in his chest. Her fingers were twisted around the fabric of his hoodie, fearing that he would disappear if she relinquished her hold on him. By now, she had stopped crying but she refused to show her face; her feelings of self-worth so low right now, it felt irreparable.

"Thank you, but, that's no excuse for my actions either..."

"Stop it!" Tori's frown deepened. "No more apologies! Can we just agree that we're both sorry?"

Clear crystals ceased their descent down the boy's face. His lips twitched upward at the Latina. It seemed that they had come to a mutual understanding. That left only one other obstacle remaining. Silently, he did his best to stand up, grateful when Tori assisted him and Jade up. The latter though still refused to emerge from her warm cocoon.

Why should she? She wasn't worthy of looking at him directly, especially after when she only hurt him.

That's what she kept telling herself.

"Jade?" his soft whispered tickled her ear.

"..."

"Come on. Please, look at me..."

She didn't move. She was stuck; rooted where she stood due to guilt and fear.

The cool air around them began to make her shiver in his arms until she felt both limbs encompass her unsteady frame. That's when curiosity began to take hold of her senses as she snuck a peek. What she managed to see were glimpses of the evening sky.

"I figure that you're pretty upset about what happened, right?" he felt her nod. "I get it. But, I want to say that I'm sorry that I reacted the way that I did. Whether you were wrong or not, that didn't give me the right to treat you so coldly these last few weeks," his hand ran up and down her long raven hair. "No matter what, I want you to know that I regret breaking up with you and Tori..."

Shifting under his embrace, Jade couldn't take it anymore.

"How?"

"What?"

"How can you be so understanding?!" She erupted painfully. "After everything that I've done to you throughout our lives, you still find it in your heart to just wash it all away! Whether it was getting back with Beck or ruining your relationship with Lola, you still try and protect me. Why won't you yell at me? Or you could've cursed me out or hit me! Something... I deserve to be hurt by- Mmmph!"

Jade felt her outcry muffled by Liam slamming his lips onto her own. The sheer force of his passion was enough to make her melt and she was more than thankful to be held so snug by him. On pure instinct alone, she placed her arms on his shoulders, feeling the full brunt of his feelings for her flow inside. This persisted for another few seconds until the tingling in her core became too much for her.

They parted, two souls stared through the other's visual portals. Within those pools of emerald, Jade saw the truth behind Cat's words and the full weight of how he was the way he was. Behind her eyes, there was the source of her attitude and prideful nature.

"You felt abandoned again that night, didn't you?"

"Yes. You're so full of guilt and shame, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Jade. You and Tori must promise me two things."

"What's that?" she looked up at him as if for the first time.

"1. Please don't abandon me and 2. I want you to start forgiving yourselves," he chuckled. "I can't have my ladies all mopey."

Did they hear him correctly?

"You...? You still love us?" Tori called out from behind them.

"Who said I ever stopped?"

Without hesitation, the pulled him into a strong hug. No further explanation was needed at this point as they shared their embrace, a small and genuine smile settling.

"We're never going to abandon you again. I promise you, Liam."

"Thank you. Both of you..." he smiled softly. "Now, I think we'd better get back to school. I only came up here to clear my head before practice tonight."

Even despite their embarrassment, Tori and Jade couldn't help but smother Liam with kisses. Nearly 30 days away from each other was torture and now, they were reunited. Though they had a lot of things to unpack and work through it was clear of one thing:

For now, things would be alright.

* * *

"A whole new world." an enamored Liam placed a hand on his beloved face.

"A whole new life." Jade, captivated by her boyfriend, allowed herself to smile brightly before the big finish.

The two gaze in one another's eyes, finding themselves lost in a world of love and acceptance. "For you and me."

As they shared a simple kiss, the lights faded to black. The sounds of the musicians mixed with the wild applause from the crowd filled the theater, cheers, and whistles added here and there. Among them, stood a proud Tori Vega who clapped along with her friends. After days of practicing and planning, she'd settled on this night to have their date. Taking into consideration the time he spent with Jade both during and after rehearsals, things would go unopposed by her pale skinned significant other.

The final curtain call came and went.

Soon those in attendance began filing out of the room, many of them talking highly of the performance exhibited. After a few minutes, she found herself alone, waiting for 'Aladdin' to make his presence known. She was okay with her friends wanting to leave right after as they had plans of their own. Still stinging from their altercation earlier in the week, Robbie and Ahrya, though happy to attend, left first with Beck following shortly behind. Andre and Cat gave their farewells after a brief conversation about their upcoming productions.

While she waited patiently, Tori found herself humming 'A Whole New World', soon becoming engrossed in her own world where she was the princess flying on a magic carpet with her proverbial 'street rat' serenading her. Had it not been for a hasty decision, and Jade picking that part first, she would have tried out for the role. Without realizing it, she was dancing elegantly across the stage, stepping to the music playing in her head.

"Wait a minute," she whispered. "That's not in my head."

"Don't stop on my accord." Embarrassed, she turned to find her grinning boyfriend walking onto the stage. No longer dressed in the costume, he was now clothed in a grey Three Days Grace t-shirt and some straight-legged jeans. As if reading her mind, he explained. "I had Sinjin play the song for us one time before shutting down. I figured, maybe we could start our date night with a little dancing m' lady?" he held out his hand, resembling a nobleman as he bowed in respect. "Shall I have this dance?"

Unable to hold back her giggle, Tori curtsied and placed her hand in his own. "I'd love to, fine sir."

He placed his right hand on her waist before looking up at the balcony area. "Okay, Sinjin. Run it back one time."

"Oh come on!" he whined. "I have things to do."

Frowning at the boy, Liam suddenly had an idea, a sneaky one. "Alright, I guess I'll tell Jade that you refused to follow through with your promise."

Terror gripping his soul, Sinjin waved his hands in front of himself frantically. "No no! One more time wouldn't hurt!" he whimpered while reaching for the soundboard.

With that settled, the Black Box Theater was once again filled with the melodious sounds of the featured song. allowing the couple to share their desired dance. Each step they took was deliberate and light as a feather. With Liam leading them both, Tori felt herself gliding on air whenever he twirled or dipped her. It was evident that this was unexpected, but Tori didn't mind. Just to have a special moment like this with someone she adored was more than enough for her. So many words could describe how she felt at that moment, but none could truly express the feelings they felt for one another as a whole.

Unfortunately, like all things, the music soon came to an end.

Ignoring a bored and whiny Sinjin, Liam and Tori made their departure, the latter more than happy for what lied ahead.

"So," he opened the door. "How are you enjoying our date thus far, Ms. Vega?"

Walking through, she faced the young man and pretended to think long and hard about his question. While she did this, Liam nearly snorted in laughter at her expression to which she joined in.

It was going to be a fun night that neither could wait for.

* * *

The cool crisp nights breeze brought nothing but tranquility to Andre, who could use as much of it as he could stand. At the moment, he was walking in the park with Cat Valentine, the latter skipping happily while their arms were interlocked. Following the well-lit path, Andre was thankful that there weren't many people on the trail except for the random couple or jogger here and there. None of that mattered as he just enjoyed Cat's company and conversation. Since the finish of Jade and Liam's play, both found themselves wanting to be around one another.

"So, what would you say is your favorite animal?" he asked, barely able to hide his smile.

"Unicorns of course!" Cat giggled which he adored so much before she nudged him with her shoulder. "You know this already."

While this was true, Andre didn't mind asking. "Maybe I just like making conversation with you?"

Brown eyes darted to the ground, hidden behind a scarlet waterfall. "You sure know how to make a girl feel nervous."

"Welcome to my world." he chuckled softly. "I just wished I knew how to control these wonky feelings sometimes."

"Perhaps, it's not meant to be controlled..." Cat stopped in her tracks, catching her friend off guard. "Sometimes, we shouldn't fight to control everything but just let nature take its course and see where it goes?"

Seeing him turn, Cat found herself staring into the eyes of a young man who looked like he'd been told he had won a million dollars or a free world tour. His soft smile only succeeded in increasing her anxiousness. Though she was much shorter than him, Cat could see that he was intent on playing out her hypothesis.

"Maybe you're right." his voice was mellow, like a drug to her that somehow took a hold of her very being. Still feeling butterflies in her stomach, she felt content with remaining where she stood. "But, only if you want me to." she loved how he didn't treat her like a child, but as an equal, as she looked at him, a pillar of confidence.

"I think," she parted her lips, wanting nothing more than to just leap into his arms and unleash a barrage of emotion onto him. "I think that-."

"I think that you two should empty your wallets."

The two turned around to find three men stepping from behind one of the many trees on the trail.

Andre stepped in front of the worried girl, irritation visible on his face. "I don't know why you three want us to do that, but I ask that you leave us alone."

Two of the men just stared at him as if he had a screw loose while the one he assumed to be their leader, pulled out a knife. "I know you're trying to act all noble for your little girlfriend, but it ain't worth your life. Although," he peered around the boy and noticed the obviously uncomfortable looking Cat huddled behind him. "If I had a chick that looked as good as her, I'd be all up on that myself."

If Andre wasn't completely angry before, he was furious now. This was a middle-aged man lusting over a 17-year-old girl, first off and his sense of morality combined with his inner feelings for Cat only amplified his resolve.

"I'm warning you one last time, leave us alone." though his expression was unreadable, it was apparent that he was no longer tolerating this short, debacle. "Cat, take a few steps behind me," he whispered, mentally preparing for the inevitable.

"But, Andre," she was silenced by a swift look over his shoulder that left no room for debate.

It seemed that the men were thinking the same thing, the leader motioned for them to attack. As the duo rushed him, it grew increasingly evident that, while he was outnumbered, he still held the advantage in skill. The thug on the left, a balding man who looked as if he was in his mid-forties, threw a sloppy right hook that Andre easily ducked under. The other male tried to tackle the boy only to have him twist his body over his and kick his partner square in the chest, taking him out of the battle before it even officially started. The one who lunged at him barely had time to turn around, feeling his legs being swept from under him with relative ease. As gravity dragged him to earth, the final thing he remembered was a solid boot crashing down on his sternum, sending him crashing on the concrete with a sickening crunch.

"Two down," his tone was low and full of darkness as he sharply turned his gaze to the remaining threat. "One to go."

Seeing his buddy's taken out so easily, the lecherous old man tightening his grip on the knife, although it little to hide how shaky his hands were. "S-stay back, brat!" his voice cracked, panic lacing each word.

This didn't phase Andre one bit, as he stalked closer to the one who dares speak that way of the girl he cared for.

Terror only grew in the man's heart and it showed when he thrust the weapon at him only to miss when the boy spun around his clumsy attack. The man soon found his arm being twisted at the shoulder by Andre who had no mercy intended for the pervert. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your arm right now." he seethed, venom shining behind his eyes.

"Ow! I need to use it!" he cried, even more, when he felt his shoulder began popping from the hold tightening.

"I said a GOOD reason, asshole!" he spat.

"Andre! Let him go!" Cat shrieked. "You're hurting him!"

Shaking his head, Andre Harris looked on at her horrified face before realizing everything that had just happened. This went far beyond just protecting Cat from some two-bit hoodlums. This was a relentless need to inflict pain that only grew from his past with Yerba. His mind revived the memories of him being scared of the inmates and guards, unable to protect even himself before they made their escape; that one night that changed everything for him. The guard that almost caught he and Cat had it not been for Robbie's distraction. Prior to that, his resolve was dicey, at best. It wasn't until after getting away from the prison that he finally made up in his mind that he wouldn't hesitate if it came down to him protecting someone, especially Cat.

But, this wasn't who he was though.

Andre loosened his grip, shoving the man away from him and Cat. "Beat it..." he muttered, eyes conflicted but retaining enough malice to cause the man and his buddies to run off. This feeling of rage, he hated it but, he couldn't lie that a part of him absolutely savored the power he held over the men. "I'm sorry," he whispered, ashamed of his actions. "I don't know what happened." His body trembled, something Cat noticed right away as she approached him cautiously. Her gaze was a mystery to him and only fueled his guilt.

"It's alright, Andre." she wrapped her arms around his waist, hearing the erratic pulse of his heart. Each beat was inconsistent due to the adrenaline course through his body. "I'm just glad you stopped."

"Cat," he couldn't fathom how she was okay with letting the creep get away. "he was thinking of doing bad things."

To his shock, she fired back with her usual smile. "But he didn't, thanks to you."

Hating to admit it, he couldn't help but agree with her.

"Okay, Cat. You're right and, I'm sorry if I scared you." a small smirk graced his lips followed by the touch of hers onto his. "What was that for?"

He watched as she took a couple of steps back, her body swaying from side to side. "Well, you did just save me." she held up one digit, smiling from ear to ear. "But, it was also because..." he kicked the ground lightly, nerves creeping back up again. "...we did have unfinished business, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we do." he nodded, holding a hand out to her. "I believe I was waiting for your response to whether or not you'll date me."

Of course, this confused Cat for a few moments until the realization hit. "I don't remember you asking me." she frowned playfully with arms tucked under her breasts.

Letting out a chuckle, Andre watched as she took his hand. "Then, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Cat Valentine?"

The air of uncertainty grew thicker around him as Cat looked to be seriously considering whether or not she would. He received his answer in the form of her standing on the tips of her toes and giving him a quick kiss. "I thought you'd never ask." she giggled.

With their relationship newly formed, the couple interlocked fingers and continued their moonlight walk, stealing kisses every so often.

It seemed that their Christmas vacation would be spent with someone other than their "special" relatives this year.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur of fun, but early in the morning, Liam woke up in his bed with an unconscious Jade cuddled up under him.

As alarming as this was, he was grateful that she was at least wearing clothes. (His clothes but clothes nonetheless.) Barely able to suppress his blush, he did his best to calm his nerves. To make matters worse, he could feel the blood rushing to an all too familiar organ, and he could have sworn that Jade's smirk was a clear reaction to its growth. He hoped that nothing happened between them during the night.

'At least I could've been conscious when something goes down.' he joked in his head.

He took a good look around and noticed that it was nearly sunrise due to the tiny sliver of light in the sky. He softly groaned as he just stared at the ceiling. This meant that he would have to head to school for the last day before winter break and he was having none of that. His eyes were still pretty heavy and his body felt like it was full of lead. There was no way he would survive the day dealing with teachers and classmates. After that emotional war he endured, the term drained didn't even begin to describe how he felt. With the way things were going, Liam wasn't going anywhere.

"Mmmm..." he turned his attention once more to Jade who shifted against his body.

"Relax tiger. We're not going anywhere today," she yawned. "Especially not to class."

Glancing at her, exhaustion started to assert its dominance once more over him. "What makes you so sure?"

She opened one eye, daring him to challenge her. "We're going out tonight. Ms. Claus owes you a Christmas gift."

"Okay, sure..." he stretched his free arm.

"Promise me," she turned to face him with a serious look in her eyes. "I've lost you too many times this year and I... I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, okay?"

"Y-yeah. I promise..." he grinned, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Satisfied, Jade shifted her body until she was firmly lying on top of him.

"Good, now get some rest. You're going to need it, tiger." she gently placed her lips onto his thus removing any chance of a protest of rebuttal before they both felt the weight of sleep overthrow them. The last thing Liam remembered hearing made him wonder if he was indeed dreaming. Unfortunately, the answer would have to wait until the two woke up as he felt their heartbeats synchronizing.

"What about Tori? We can't leave her out..."

Surprisingly, Jade grinned before bopping his nose with her pointer.

"Little miss Vega is supposed to be going out of town with her family for the holidays. So, that leaves just you and me for two whole weeks."

The idea of Jade having him all to herself was both intriguing and frightening. At one point he always wondered if he was prepared for that but, one swift thought back to a certain war-torn country reminded him of what started them both down this path in the first place. If he could survive all of that with her, then these next couple of weeks would be a breeze.

"Well, I hope you're ready to have your stocking stuffed."

"Gross!" she giggled, nearly snorting from his corny joke. "You're such a pervert when you want to be."

"And you love it!" he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"I love you, Liam."

"I love you too, my sòsyè."

* * *

**Alright! So, now that we're done with the 3-part holiday arc, we can get down to the more heavy stuff. To recap, the main trio is back together and Andre finally got over his woes involving dating Cat. Now, with two official groupings, we're on our way to another field trip with the gang and there's going to be a lot of differences from the original story. For starters, I may change the setting from New Orleans as the main reason behind them going revolved around Liam accidentally finding his birth mother and sister.**

**However, that isn't necessary as Celeste, Lucille, Katalaya, and Cecilia have already been introduced in the first story. If you don't remember, then here's the abridged version:**

**Celeste & Lucille: Lived with Liam until he moved out to PCA and later Hollywood Arts Garden (dormitory)**

**Cecilia: Transferable Guidance Counselor (notably at PCA)**

**Katalaya: Military personnel (introduced in Yerba)**

**Now, I'm considering one of two locations to redirect the story. Either Paris, France or Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. I'm interested to know where you guys would like to see the gang go next (yes, this includes Trina). I won't spoil the themes of either location but, just know that I'm cooking up a solid story for whichever one I choose in the end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Jade/Liam/Tori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. Things are going to get a little dark from this point on. (Warning, this is a long chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: What's in a Name?**

The road trip was uneventful, to say the least.

For starters, the entire group wouldn't be attending the trip. Robbie had been misinformed, leaving an open slot for Trina Vega to claim. This didn't sit well with the gang at first but, mostly everyone warmed up to the idea as Sikowitz drove down the highway. Cat, Jade, and Tori would find themselves talking about their destination with earnest. The former was bouncing in her seat slightly at the idea of seeing so many new people and cultures during their time in New Orleans.

"I can't wait to see everyone with those funny masks and hear the music!" she giggled while cutting her gaze to her new boyfriend every so often and biting her lip gently at her cheerful beau.

Tori, clearly noticing this, chose to ignore the 'subtle' gesture and continue with the conversation. "I think I'm looking forward to trying their food. Authentic gumbo from Louisiana?" she rubbed her stomach playfully, answering the previously thought rhetorical question. "What about you, Jade?"

Turning to her, the duo would catch Jade openly staring at the one who held her heart with a goofy grin on her face. Her eyes locked, she analyzed his features as he conversed with Andre and Beck. The way his eyes reflected the light from the setting sun captivated her. His soft smile made her normally cold heart melt. Her gaze softens significantly when she noticed small traces of a beard forming on his chin. This led to her eyes tracing his jawline, stopping to admire his lips and take in how much she wanted them to claim hers right now

Moving lower, her thoughts began to grow more and more naughty. She barely resisted the urge to lick her lips while marveling at how tight his shirt clung to him; oh how she wished she could be that close to him right now. Even though they'd been together for over six months at this point, she never lost her desire for him since the first day she truly fell for him.

And it was all thanks to the one person who she couldn't stand.

It was a bittersweet notion to realize that everything that brought the pair together was the indirect doing of Trina Vega. After talking with, and gaining confirmation from her boyfriend, Jade still held a great deal of resentment for the girl but later surmised that had it not been for Trina kicking her off the plane, she wouldn't have had the opportunity to truly see him in this new life.

_I guess I should be thanking that girl..._ she concluded sarcastically.

"Jade?!"

Turning to the source of the voice, Jade blinked rapidly as if trying to process a complicated formula. "What?"

"I asked what are you looking forward to experiencing in New Orleans?" an annoyed Tori repeated.

She took a moment to think only to flash a suggestive smirk at the girls. "Do you have to ask?" her voice dropping an octave.

Tori simply rolled her eyes. "I mean besides THAT, Jade..."

"Oh. I guess I'd go with Mardi Gras or something..." she replied offhandedly but stopped short of finishing when she caught the two staring at her. "What?"

Both girls flinched at the sudden wave of aggression in Jade's tone, equally concerned for multiple reasons. "Look, we're just a little thrown off." Cat softly spoke up.

"Yeah, besides," Tori took the goth's hand, showing sincerity. "I thought you'd say something about checking out the voodoo scene when we get there?"

Jade, though still greatly annoyed for having been ripped away from her admiring, understood their reasoning for the awkwardness of the situation. tightening her lips, she proceeded to shake her head. "Normally, you'd both be right but," her averting her eyes downward didn't go unnoticed by her friend and lover. "I'm still a little shook up after what happened during Halloween, being possessed and all."

The girls agreed with that statement, aside from the older Vega sister who was busy complaining about the weather in Nevada, much to the group's chagrin.

"I know, Courtney! This heat isn't doing my hair any favors! I can't believe I let Tori's friends convince me to go!"

The entire bus, Sikowitz included, erupted with retorts such as 'Nobody invited you!' and 'You invited yourself...' before Trina simply plugged her pointer in her open ear to drown them out.

"See? We have enough demons to deal with in your annoying sister..." Jade noted.

Ever the rational one, even Tori could find a good enough retort for Jade's honesty. "Huh, point taken."

As the conversation slowly transitioned back to a more pleasant tone, the boys were upfront, taking in the sights and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

Over 24 hours had passed since the group left and most of them were either sleep or silently on their phones. The sky was bathed in the fading colors of twilight, shrouded by a rich navy blue blanket that succeeded it. Among them, Liam was lying on one of the makeshift beds of the customized vehicle and listening to some music to soothe him when he felt the touch that, unseen to him, held familiarity. Looking up, he grinned at the groggy face of Tori Vega.

"Hey, you're awake?" he chuckled as she crawled over him, huddling under his arm like a kitten seeking warmth. Pulling out the headphones, he shoved his phone in one of his bags. "Make yourself at home, cutie."

Yawning, she grinned under the bright light of the device. "I'm surprised that you aren't sleeping yourself."

"I took a nap a few hours ago," he leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Plus Jade keeps touching me in my sleep too."

His answer caused Tori to giggle softly. "She can be a deviant sometimes. Remember the time she caught us in the janitor's closet?"

"How can I forget? I still refuse to leave my phone on vibrate when it's in my pocket," he whispered in amusement. "Plus we were always looking over our shoulders during and after school." Thoughts of he and Tori bound in compromising positions and at the mercy of the more sexually aggressive girlfriend forced a shudder of pleasure mixed with uncertainty. Speaking of uncertainty, Liam's grin slowly fell when the girl became suddenly quiet. "Something on your mind?"

He watched closely as she shuffled under him, his arms draping over her slim form.

"Well," she started, unsure if she should continue. "I want to but, you'll think it's silly..."

"Try me, Tori." There was something about his voice at that very moment, mellow yet filled with strength and security.

She gazed upward, finding a certain brightness in his eyes that seemed even more reassuring to her. "Okay, you win. I know you and Jade have nicknames for each other, but..."

"You're wondering about us two?" she nodded leisurely.

"It's silly but, when you call her your little monster and she calls you tiger, it's like a deeper bond than what we have." try as she might, she couldn't hold back the anxiety that danced in her throat. "I mean, Jade's nickname came after Robbie and Ahrya called that and a witch. You took that and turned it into something that made her genuinely smile. She calls you tiger because of..." she raised an eyebrow. "Why DOES she call you tiger?"

Hearing nothing, she squinted at him while awaiting his answer. He was more than grateful that the night sky hid his blush.

"Do you want to know?" she nodded, honey-brown orbs staring at him as an attentive child would. Sighing heavily, though leaving traces of playfulness, he conceded to Tori's inquiry. "Okay, well..."

Several years back

After the first few mandated sessions with the school's guidance counselor, Jade and Liam stomped down the hallway, neither happy with the adviser trying to pry information about their early childhood. The latter was especially miffed when the man attempted to get him to reenact some 'personal' moments of his life; moments that he'd prefer to keep buried.

"What a colossal waste of time..." he furiously raked his hands through his hair. "This is all your fault..."

Jade took notice of this, frowning more out of concern than irritation at this point. While she too wasn't a fan of having her brain picked, she wasn't this upset about it; a fact she made a mental note to evaluate.

"Look, I get that you hate therapy sessions, I do too, but what's your deal?" Cutting his eyes, Jade did what she did best, match his force with that of her own. "You want to go again, hotshot? I've been waiting for an excuse to break in my newest pair of scissors." she snarled, though not without her vicious smirk.

The event in question was a prank that Liam found himself roped into by Jade. They lured some girl who stood him up for a small dance into a teacher's room for tutoring only to coat her in two buckets of paint and feathers. While he did a measure of satisfaction seeing her humiliated, it was more than clear that this was Jade's idea.

"It doesn't concern you, West..." he spat with venom while not missing a step as he walked past her.

Her left eye twitched violently as she watched the current 'bane of her existence' departing. Nobody talked like that to her; nobody dared to talk down to her as if she wasn't relevant and yet, here she found herself trying to decipher the level of disrespect that she'd just experienced. New levels of rage-filled her body, fury flowing freely through her veins as the object of her vengeance continued down the hallway. Like a bull, Jade West saw nothing but red. The next thing she knew, she had grabbed a pair of scissors that she had hidden within her bookbag after being released from the principal's office earlier that day, charging at the boy whose back faced her.

It was just a scare tactic; one that worked numerous times before.

And yet, for the next few seconds, time stood still as the two found themselves staring eye to eye. A few moments ticked away before she felt reality hitting her; she was pinned against the wall near her a set of lockers. Her arms were held above her head, suspending her body just a couple of inches from the floor. On his face sat a sadistic grin that borderline insanity. His eyes lacked any light, encompassed by a void that nearly stopped her heart.

"Why do you keep patronizing me?" his voice sounded like he'd been taken over by the devil himself. That wasn't the most important thing to her though as she glared back. "Why can't you leave me be?"

Small drops now broke free of their fleshy prison, falling to the dirty floor below. Jade could see that there was something much deeper that was unleashed from this boy. Inside of this young man, a beast lay dormant, a beast that only served to scare but intrigue the goth as well. This wasn't like Beck at all. When he exploded, it was like a volcano, pure destruction that destroyed anything that dared get in its way. This, however, was a wild animal that just wanted to be left alone while everyone tormenting it, pain and suffering flickering in its eyes as it desired peace. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she closed her eyes, preparing to do something that she hated to do.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." she sighed, no sign of mockery hidden in her words. This was a rarity as Jade typically carried herself an unapologetic mindset. "Could you put me down now?"

She watched him blink several times before letting her down; she made a mental note of his otherworldly strength.

"I apologize for losing it like that," he muttered. "I'm not prone to anger like that, normally." he averted his gaze, wiping the hot trails that kissed his cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind." she dusted her arms. "But, can you answer something for me?"

Liam didn't face her but nodded silently.

"What has you so angry? You were like a rabid predator just then?" the meekness in her tone was to prevent another eruption. Watching him sigh, she leaned against the wall, patiently gearing up for whatever his reply would be.

"Well, you did just charge at me with a sharp pair of scissors..." he tilted his head toward a spot behind her, the weapon in question resting.

"Oh right..." she sheepishly chimed in. "But, that's not what I'm talking about and you know it. That was pure unadulterated hatred that came out just now."

Liam clenched his eyes shut which gave her all the proof she needed.

"I have some issues at home, same as anyone else." he huffed. "Lucille's new boyfriend beat me up again after I tried to protect her."

To his surprise, Jade smirked softly and stepped towards him. "That's good enough for me, for now at least, tiger." she flashed her pearly whites.

"Tiger?"

"Yeah, seeing you like that, combined with your freakish strength? You're a tiger, and I'm your dragon." the look of pure confusion was enough to make the girl laugh. "It means I respect you, dingus..." She then walked back to him, a look of determination flashing behind her azure crystals as she jabbed her pointer into his chest. "If you tell anyone I apologized, you'll regret it, capiche?"

"Got it."

"Good, now let's get out of here." she started walking off only to find him rooted where he stood. "What now?"

"I have to get some books from my locker so,"

"Say no more," he rolled his eyes at the sight of her holding a hand out. "I'll just see you tomorrow then." with that said, Jade West left him there, but somehow remained in his life long after that moment in time.

Back in the present, Tori looked on in amazement while her loving boyfriend wrapped up the story.

"So, her pet name for you symbolized your strength through adversity, and your defiance towards her?" skepticism coating her words like icing on a cake.

"Yeah, from that point, she would only call that in private." he chuckled softly at the girl. "That is until we started dating... then it became public knowledge."

Though it cleared up the side questions, Liam's answer still left her with a hole to fill.

"So what about us?"

"Well, if you can think of something that means a lot to you that embodies our relationship."

Tori sat up, her mind running many ideas and options while her love watched her intently. By this time, everyone else, Sikowtz excluded, had fallen asleep so anything mentioned would remain just between them.

"Jade said you're like a tiger, right?"

"Yeah?" his voice held a small degree of anxiety. "What about it?"

"Well, she calls you that because you challenged her and showed incredible strength. I have to disagree..."

Now his interest was piqued, his mouth forming a simple frown of intrigue and concern. "What are you getting at, Tori?"

"She enjoys the rough side of you but I prefer the softer, more gentle side of you." Wrapped her arms around his neck, she smiled brightly as she pulled his face closer to her own. Their foreheads touched, a spark igniting between the two as they tried their hardest to resist creating a sensual scene. "Tu también eres" she whispered, her soft pouty lips brushing his. "mi amor*"

Soon, the couple engaged in a sweet and gentle kiss, one that completely countered Jade's passionate ones. There was no lust involved as their hands rested on their intended targets. For Liam, it was her hips. For Tori, one hand rested on his chest, the other firmly behind his neck, ruining any escape attempts he might've thought he had. Her kisses felt similar to the light touch of feathers grazing him. Amid their expression of love, Liam managed to break just far enough to regain his breath, a large smile firmly spread on his mouth.

"You're such a sweet talker, my darling..." he then shook his head with a sour face, clearly not happy with how the name sounded. "I think querida works better."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said but in Portuguese," he noted, receiving a playful shove that nearly knocked him out of his place on the makeshift bed. "Ouch, I call you that because, after all, we've been through, you're worth more than diamonds to me. I love you and Jade both and would give my life to protect yours. You two have been the best thing that has ever happened to me since coming to Hollywood Arts."

If he could see it, Tori's mouth had spread wide open, giving him the biggest smile she'd ever had.

"Then, it's my pleasure to be your querida."

The two would share another kiss before drifting off to sleep themselves.

* * *

Several more hours went by on the road to New Orleans, thanks to Sikowitz needing sleep himself, and the gang didn't mind at all. Considering they were having a paid vacation, no one bothered to complain... much... Every so often someone would bring up the obvious need to use the bathroom or pick up more snacks, but there wasn't anything serious to speak of from the future graduates.

At this time, the teacher let out a rather audible yawn that more resembled the call of a wild boar. Smacking his lips, he turned his head from side to side, scanning his surroundings. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, his eyes rested onto a sight none too foreign to him, the image of his students staring at him with uncomfortable glances here and there. At one point, he figured to himself that he'd miss these looks when they left, but now, he grunted like a neanderthal before pulling out the keys.

"You know?" he broke the silence, speaking over his shoulder. "Your faces will stick that way if you keep it up."

Soon, the small group turned their attention to other things, giving the teacher some degree of peace as he pulled out of the pit stop parking lot. It would only be another hour or so if even that long for the drive when Tori and Cat noticed something... different. While many road signs informed them of their destination, they didn't need to know where they were.

Soon Beck and the others would feel it as well; the sudden change in atmosphere encompassing them. Back in L.A., there was this fast-paced lifestyle that resembled a cycle where, if you stumbled for too long, you'd become swept up in the insanity. But, this feeling? It was as if they were permitted to just slow down and take in the environment, the sights and sounds resonating tranquility and yet, excitement at the same time.

Andre and Cat peered through the window, taking in the scents that filled their nostrils from the unique stench of the swamps to the fresh smell of crawfish being prepared within the area. Beck, typically used to the quiet surrounding, just soaked it all in as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the ride and sounds of the land. Trumpets soon filled the air, causing the students to all to observe the beauty of the city. Oddly built houses that held their definition of beauty. The locals who noticed them would wave with large smiles on their faces; to which Cat emphatically greeted with a wave of her own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be arriving at our hotel in less than half an hour!" the coconut loving nut case they loved announced with vigor. "Once you've gotten settled in, please be sure to let someone know of your whereabouts whenever you decide to go out. Use the buddy system if able to and for the love of Gandhi, please promise me, one thing children."

Every one of them gave him their undivided attention.

"Enjoy New Orleans!" he grinned proudly.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Jade/Liam/Tori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. Things are going to get a little dark from this point on. (Warning, this is a long chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battlelines of our Past**

The morning came, bringing with it the sound of birds chirping. A fresh breeze blew around the residents of the famed city, cooling their spirits as the sun began its ascent past the horizon. The city was full of life not traditionally what was expected. No sight of the usual jazz musician and costumed dancers that were normally associated with the nightlife of the town. In their place were your standard citizens; average men, women, and children going about their everyday lives.

The calming air tickled one Liam Marshall's nose, waking him up in the process. Realizing where he was, he opted to stretch and start the day early. Without Jade or Tori to share a bed with, he wasn't too keen on going back to sleep. Instead, he chose to wash and get dressed for the day. By the time he finished with that, he was greeted to his phone vibrating on the nightstand.

He found a message from Sikowitz instructing him, Beck, and Andre to meet him at the front lobby.

It took an hour, but Liam managed to wake up the two and get ready. By the time they arrived, the boys were greeted by the balding man and an impatient group of girls.

"Took you, slowpokes, long enough..." Jade smirked with arms crossed.

"Sorry," Liam blushed. "We were waiting for Beck to finish primping his hair."

Beck simply rolled his eyes at the accusation but, before he could defend himself, he was cut off by Sikowitz leaping between the two groups.

"That'll be quite enough! For what I have planned today, you'll all have an opportunity to unleash your inner soldier!"

"Um... what is that supposed to mean?" an uncertain Tori asked.

The teacher simply grinned before making his way to the front door. "Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure annihilation."

The journey for the gang didn't take long as the location was only a few miles from the hotel. While the bus ride was rather quiet given the teen's drowsiness, where they found themselves was enough to incite a myriad of questions.

Several buildings and towers scattered around an open field welcomed them as Sikowitz pulled the vehicle into the parking lot. He ushered his beloved students to a nearby cabin where the seven would enter a world common to others but foreign to them. Stepping inside, Liam found himself the first to be greeted by a young woman who appeared to be only a few years older than him.

"Welcome to Ragin' Cajun's Paintball park!" she smiled brightly. "You lot here for a few rounds?"

"Correct!" Sikowitz spoke up. "We would like to partake in a few rounds of spherical hued fun! I reserved the place for a few hours last night."

Everyone stared at the man as he took a long sip of a coconut that he had stashed... somewhere.

"Right. Well, I'll need the names of all the participants and you all can get started after a quick video on the rules of the game."

The process took only five minutes, but, with the excitement and anticipation mounting, it felt like hours. Fortunately, they were thankful that their reserved time didn't begin until the first match commenced.

After check out the rules and regulations, the group finally got to go to The Armory, a room filled to the brim with the necessary gear and weapons for such a fun and admittedly painful sport. The boys wasted little time in choosing what they felt would be their best choices for what lied ahead. Similarly, the girls, with Jade's assistants were decked out in camo vests and jackets that relieved a lot of the sting from the powerful ammunition.

Then came the main course...

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the woman's voice rang through the loudspeakers. "Since there is an odd number of players, we will start the first round with a random drawing. The one who is left out will be a captain for the next round."

A lone television screen flashed with the recorded names blinking several times. Several pairs of eyes watched closely as the blinking began to slow down until it stopped on the first name.

**Team 1: JADE WEST**

The goth let out a devious smirk, more than content that she would be the first one to get in on the action. The process started again, several names flashing before the next participant was chosen.

**Team 2: BECK OLIVER**

If the devil had a face at that very moment, the perfect example would've been the near sinister grin growing on Jade's face as she cut her gaze at her now worried ex-boyfriend. Visibly gulping, the air of vengeance seemed palpable. However, there was no time to feel pity for the guy as the procedure persisted until the teams were filled out.

Team 1 consisted of Jade West, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine while Team 2 had Beck Oliver, and both Tori & Trina Vega, leaving Liam out for the first match up. In truth, he didn't mind missing out on the first match as it gave him plenty of time to check out the competition and potential partners. Add on the fact that he would be the captain in the next match, and Liam was beyond content.

The match was a simple game of "capture the flag" with prisoner rules, meaning that if one was surrounded, they could either be taken as hostages for leverage or outright eliminated.

That rule turned out to be a true chess move as Beck's team would find out near the latter portion of their match up. After surrounding Cat near their base, Andre and Jade came in like a house of fire, using every item they had at their disposal to eliminate Both Trina and Tori in a standoff (the former winding up being pelted by several unnecessary shots courtesy of Jade) before Beck surrendered entirely rather than risk getting hit with a single paintball.

...It didn't work...

At a paltry 19 minutes of wandering the area and getting used to things, Jade's team dominated thanks in part to Cat who was the brains of the game.

After a five minute recovery period, it was now time to pick the next teams.

First up was the choosing of a second captain with the title going to Andre this time around.

Liam chose Jade first and Andre chose Cat. Predictably, Tori was the next to be picked by her boyfriend and, in a surprising move, Andre picked Trina who was both equally shocked and confused.

"Combatants step into the arena and head over to your designated base. You have 3 minutes to prepare yourselves."

With the timer counting, Liam crossed over through the trees with Jade & Tori in tow. Since they were still a little sore from the earlier match, they settled on a slightly more conservative plan. The buzzer sounded off and the match had now begun.

Little time was wasted as Andre and Cat scoured the large field, both of them attentive of their surroundings. Careful steps were taken as they neared their target. The only thing that halted their advancement was a single question:

"Why haven't we seen them?"

A single shot fired gave the duo their answer. the ball of blue paint narrowly missed Andre by mere centimeters as he ducked behind a nearby tree. Thankfully, Cat was able to take cover alongside him, covering the right end of the massive woody plant. More shot of brightly colored globs coated the area around them for several more seconds before it ceased completely.

Unsure of what to do at this point the couple settled on sneaking a peak on their respective ends. Whoever was firing on them was no longer in sight which only meant one thing.

"It's a distraction," Andre clutched his weapon. "They're trying to pin us down while one of them slips by and grabs the flag."

"Should we go back?"

Andre shook his head. "It's too far back... The best thing we can do is trust that Trina can handle whoever it was that they're covering for. For now, one of us needs to draw their fire so the other can slip inside and take them out. Once in the building, it'll be a bit more difficult for them to locate us and we can eliminate them and get the flag."

"So..." Cat pondered with a confused face under her mask.

"I'll do it. That way, you slip in and take care of business, alright Kitty?"

With a salute, Cat nodded and prepared herself for the plan. One more scout and the two were able to make out the full scope of the mini-fortress. It was fairly wide with two guard towers that appeared unmanned. With the amount of firepower displayed earlier, there's no way that whoever the duo shooting at them could effectively use the towers without being exposed themselves.

_The plan's foolproof..._ Andre grinned under his face protector. "Go!"

With that order, they stormed the fortress firing at both towers to be sure. There was no retaliation however, an act that puzzled them. Where were the two that shot back at them? Why wouldn't they fire back now? What was going on?

Andre pondered this to himself, proceeding forward with extreme caution. He didn't understand this at all. Then, it all became clear... It wasn't just a flex of muscles, it was indeed a set-up, just not in the way they'd anticipated. As he turned around to warn Cat, he found himself too late as, at that very moment, his brown eyes watched in horror as Cat was shot in the chest by a single shot.

The splattered hot pink paint appeared as clear as day over her heart as Andre caught her. It was like a scene from an old war film but, there was no time to mourn. In realization of how he'd been tricked, he fired in the direction where the paintball came from. Whoever it was, they were a solid shot and fairly accurate. None of that mattered though as Cat ordered him to go on.

"Keep moving, soldier!" she coughed dramatically, playing out her role as if she were truly dying. "Don't stop just because of me. Win!"

He silently nodded, taking his fallen comrades weapon before stepping into the building.

While dimly lit, Andre made the best of things as he scoured every nook and cranny in search of both the flag and the person responsible for eliminating Cat. Steady breaths accompanied him as he crossed the threshold to one of the much larger rooms. Two handguns at his waist, he clenched the larger AK-47 as if his life depended on it. Twisting around, finger ready at the trigger, Andre would find that nobody was there but, there was one consolation.

"The flag..."

Removing the scarf from over his face, a tight smile began to grow on his lips. Sparing one more glance, he approached the lone object slowly; he didn't want to set off a trap or wind up getting ambushed. Still, he couldn't wait too long or else he'd run the risk of getting caught up by whoever was still inside. Grabbing the flag, he readied himself for anything only there wasn't anything happening.

Maybe it wasn't rigged after all?

"You're so paranoid, Andre..." a voice all too familiar forced him to turn around only to receive a shot to the abdomen that confirmed his elimination. "And that was your downfall."

"Y-you...?" he whispered as the sting of being hit coursed through his body.

"Sorry... but, that's the game we play..." glossy lips slid upward. "Now, I have a game to win."

"B-but... there's another person..."

"Shhh... shhh..." she cooed as he played out his 'dying breath'. "Already taken care of."

* * *

Outside of the battlefield, Beck could only watch in shock at what had just transpired. He couldn't fathom just how skilled and tactful the young woman was at this game but, that wasn't the biggest thing that took him by surprise. He just wasn't expecting such an act to be done so flawlessly and mercilessly by someone like her. She was considered one of the least threatening players and yet, there she was standing over a defeated Andre Harris with a satisfied grin...

"You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

Two bodies crossed inside the enemy fortress while everything transpired. Surprised at how little to know resistance they'd encountered, teal eyes darted all around to ensure that they wouldn't be caught off guard. With her and her partner checking every room carefully, a certain green-eyed boy who opted to stay behind and guard the flag.

Each step brought them to their prize. A bright red emblem flapped weakly before finding itself in the hands of Tori. Instinctively, the duo darted out in hopes of avoiding any unwanted encounters. As they were welcomed to the bright blue sky, a nagging feeling was becoming too great to ignore for Jade.

"Wait... This is weird."

"What?"

"Shouldn't we have been stopped by someone by now?"

"We will if we don't get a move on!"

Jade grabbed her arm. "That's just it, Vega. We held off Andre and Cat and I'm sure that Liam can take care of them, but, there's no sign of your annoying sister."

"So what? Are you suggesting that she was..."

**"Andre Harris & Cat Valentine have been eliminated!"** a voice boom over the many loudspeakers.

"You don't think..." Tori looked at Jade hopefully.

"We need to get back now..."

Their journey brought them back to their fortress where they found Cat Valentine still sprawled out on the ground. The two would've applauded her dedication if it weren't for their mission. Pushing in like a house of fire, they entered the largest room where their flag was stored. However, there was nobody there aside from the prone form of Andre who appeared to be taking a nap at the moment.

"Where are they?" Jade growled.

"Yoohoo!"

Tori turned first only to find herself hit with a lime green bullet multiple times before falling. Jade fired back only for her target to pull out a defeated Liam with her weapon drawn on him. As actors, this was the big climactic scene of many war movies. Jade with the flag could win the game but at the cost of her beloved. She already lost Tori at this point, a fact made more evident with the announcement made by the proctor.

"Let him go!" Jade yelled with her gun drawn.

"Shoot and he goes down..." Trina responded coldly. "Now, either you slide over that pretty flag and let me go or you can win that game and show your lover just how little he means to you. The choice is yours."

Even 'dead', Tori knew this was a dangerous game her sister was playing. Anyone who knew the history between Liam and Jade knew well the many times that the latter had chosen herself over Liam. If one was keeping score, Jade's selfish desire won out at least 60% of the time. It was just a game though... Why wouldn't she just place the enemy flag in the mini pedestal and win the game?

Maybe because of what she saw before her.

It wasn't just Liam being held by their opponent. It was the little boy whom she'd taken advantage of on multiple occasions. This wasn't just about victories and defeats now and Trina knew that.

"Liam... I'm sorry..." she chewed her lip. He blinked silently due to the scarf tied in his mouth. "But, we both know that we don't go down easily."

Tossing the flag, Jade watched as Trina's attention went toward the object, giving Liam a chance to duck down. This gave Jade a clear shot at the girl she despised. Several shots found their mark as Trina Vega felt the stinging balls explode all over her camouflage jacket. She never got to touch the flag as she stumbled backward into a nearby wall, slumping slightly as dramatically as possible without going too overboard.

"Checkmate, bitch..." Jade whispered.

She then rushed over to untie her boyfriend and remove the gag from his lips before pulling him into a big hug. Surprised at her sudden display, he reciprocated the gesture, stroking her hair in the process. When they pulled apart, he couldn't help but smile, albeit in a confused fashion.

"Thanks for the save. You could've just won the game though."

She pulled him into another big kiss before placing her forehead onto his.

"Sometimes there are more important things to handle first..."

The match ended with the pair placing both flags on top of the mini pedestal and hearing the announcement made.

**"Trina Vega has been eliminated. Jade & Liam win the match at 28 minutes and 32 seconds."**

* * *

After several more hours of fun and bruises, the gang went back to the hotel to rest and recuperate from their injuries. Given how well things played out, Trina seemed to come out the big winner as due to her craftiness and willingness to aid her team, she came out the victor more often than not. This resulted in a lot of talks with her thus give Trina the one thing she truly desired, acceptance.

The fact that she was holding conversations with everyone without hearing the occasional groan or complaint was a breath of fresh air to her even after they arrived back. The only person who didn't enjoy Trina's presence was Jade who still hadn't let go of her actions in the second game. Sure, she had to respect the level of ruthlessness needed to pull off such a plan, but, there was something still bugging her.

In the meantime, Beck, Liam, and Andre decided to camp out on the bus while the girls had the hotel room occupied. With Sikowitz out enjoying a rare and rather conveniently placed coconut shop, the trio was content with one another's company so long as it didn't involve them having to participate in their 'fun and games' as Jade put it.

"Beck, what are you so worried about?" Andre asked casually only to have his best friend clamp his hand over his mouth.

Shushing him violently, Beck turned his attention to the back but, thankfully found that Liam was snoring softly. He released a sigh of relief that only further confused the aspiring musician. An annoyed Andre removed the hand.

"Look, things happened back in Yerba and I'm sure neither of them will be pleased, but you can't expect those two to hold a grudge..." Andre stopped short of his speech, tapping his chin knowingly. "Well, at least not Liam..."

Still, the weight of that one moment came crashing down on Beck.

"I don't know, man," he admitted. "I know I can't change the past but, I don't want to lose all of the growth I've made since then." his words came out in a broken tone. He turned his gaze, full of desperation and remorse. "What should I do, Dre?"

He found a palm placed on his shoulder, his only source of comfort at this point. "Maybe, you just own up to it if you cross that bridge. If you've truly changed as much as you say, that will overshadow your past."

The two remained where they were for a few minutes in silence as Beck took in Andre's advice. It wasn't every day that Andre gave out clear and concise words of wisdom, so when he did, it was best if you took it without question.

"Thanks, man," he smirked softly. "I knew I came to the right person about this."

"Anytime, Beck. Now, what are we going to do about the bump on a log?" he pointed a thumb at the still snoring Liam in the back. "I don't know about you, but, I'd prefer to do something besides chill in a bus all evening."

The duo chuckled amongst themselves before going to wake up the sleeping boy, who would go on mumbling something about spiced cinnamon beignets.

* * *

The next day, a pissed off Jade leaned against the railing to the balcony area outside of her room, wearing a simple black tank top and matching leggings. The source of her unsavory mood? Liam was once again missing, assuming that he left out early in the morning again. As the twilight bathed the horizon, the gothic girl savored the cool breeze as it was her way of calming her frustrations, both emotional and sexual. Since arriving in New Orleans, she rarely had time with her boyfriend aside from the occasional group outing or finding him asleep in the bed they shared. To top things off, she had purchased some rather intimate items that she had yet to show off for her two lovers.

Speaking of which, her mind instantly took her to Tori who, surprisingly was absent from their bed when she awoke. The feeling of emptiness sent a pang through her heart as Jade did her best to focus on other things besides the growing feeling of worry and doubt. Questions began to fill her head, serving only to hinder her meditative attempts rather than aid them.

The wind blew, carrying her dark strands with them as the pale girl stared into space when a click and a beeping sound caused her ear to twitch.

"So, you two finally re..." as she turned around, her azure orbs narrowed in both confusion and disdain. "Oh, it's just you."

The person in question was none other than Tori's older sister, Trina.

It's good to see you too, Jade." Trina feigned a sweet tone that only patronized her aggressor even more.

"What do you want, Vega?!" she snarled, loosing more and more of her patience with each passing second.

"This is my room too, you know?"

Jade, not wanting to be baited into a fistfight with the more experienced girl, scoffed.

"Whatever..." Jade turned around swiftly, hoping to direct her mind on anything other than the bane of her existence. "Just get your crap and go."

With tensions running high, Trina managed to keep enough distance between the two who had managed to close that gap within seconds of the conversation-starting. Despite not particularly liking Jade herself, she did feel the need to respect her considering she was technically her little sister's lover.

That didn't mean she wouldn't poke the beast a little though.

"Fine. I guess you do have a heart after all."

"Excuse me?" raven-hair flipped toward the girl.

Trina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, giving off an aura of discomfort. "Look, we both know who I'm talking about, so just drop it."

"I'll drop you if you don't speak up," Jade's eyes flashed dangerously, daring her to cross that line again.

"What's it to you?" she quipped defensively. "He's with you and my sister now."

Now it was starting to make sense to Jade. This wasn't just about Tori. Liam was also significant to this discussion.

"You almost sound as if you're jealous..."

"I wouldn't say that. Maybe, disappointed is the right word."

"What...?" Jade bore her fangs at that notion.

Trina huffed at the implications being made against her by the goth who was now sitting at the foot of the plush bed. "You wouldn't understand, Jade."

"What's not to understand? Liam's with me and Tori," Blue eyes cut deep into Trina's heart. "He's happy and you're still a bitch."

"What is your problem with me?!" she finally snapped, surprised at the amount of anger that poured out. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me all of this time?!"

Calm vs erratic. While Jade didn't even so much as give off a speck of emotion, Trina was the complete opposite, a torrential downpour of clashing feelings. The air around them, once cool and tranquil, now carried with it a heated heaviness that threatened to smother the pair under it. However, one could easily notice the dangerous spark behind Jade's eyes.

"You know exactly what you did that night, Vega..."

Immediately, Trina's eyes widened in terror. Those memories, images of that fateful night and even more crucial decision, came flooding back. Fresh footage of what she did to Jade, and by extension, Liam sent a queasy rumbling in her stomach. The only thing that kept her from downright collapsing was the fact that Jade's face never moved.

"Whether you believe me or not, I don't hate you, Vega." Jade cooly answered, much to the Latina's confusion. "If what you're wondering is any indicator, you're not just talking about now, but, even after we got back, correct?" she left a long enough pause, being rewarded with a silent nod. "I never hated you back then either. I didn't exactly like you, but you didn't do nearly enough to warrant my hatred then. You were annoying, lazy, vain, and egotistical all while doing the bare minimum. You acted as if the world owed you something when in reality, it doesn't."

The fire behind her eyes began to cool until only an icy glare remained. Neither spoke for a moment, that felt like an eternity until Jade cleared her throat.

"It's clear that, by getting to know your sister, that you have great potential, Trina. However, instead of working on it, you doubled down on this 'diva' persona and look where it's gotten you. Most people can't stand you and those who can have only used you for their selfish desires. After what happened today, it's beyond evident that you have the chance to improve yourself."

"Do you think so?" Trina eked out. "I've made so many bad decisions."

"Which brings me to my other point. Even with all of that, I couldn't find any reason to hold such rage and hatred toward you. Until..." Trina looked up and regretted doing so when her honey brown eyes became locked in the demonic gaze of the gothic girl. "...You hurt him..."

"I- I didn't..."

"You weren't expecting for him to willingly let go, did you?" Jade snarled, though her tone never rose. "You didn't expect Liam to sacrifice himself to ensure that I was protected, right? You didn't care about what he would do after you caused me to lose my grip on the door and you didn't care. Still, that's not even a quarter of the hell that you put us through; that you put him through..."

Barely managing to summon the will to speak, she parted her lips. "J-Jade I..."

"He was beaten and tortured for information after we were brought back to the prison. Thankfully, those guards were too stupid to separate us the second time and that's where I realized that I couldn't take him for granted..." By now, tears began to flow freely as Jade's mind replayed those painful moments. "We had to fight in some death game while surviving the harsh jungle. He was shot with a poisoned arrow that nearly took his life. Then, while trying to escape, he suffered so many injuries from some crazed madman and still found the strength to protect me when the lunatic tried to come for me!"

"He did all of that?" she whispered meekly.

"Yes, and it's why I'm very territorial about him. The only reason I even considered your sister to join in the relationship is that I knew her feelings were genuine and that we all balance each other. She's never given me a legitimate reason to think that she'd do anything underhanded to him. Now, imagine how you would feel after all of that, only to find your boyfriend captured and used as a bargaining chip?"

"Jade, you have to understand..."

"Understand this, Vega." Jade stood to her feet. "I'm only warning you as my way of saying 'thank you' for helping Liam and I get together but, heed my words," By now, Jade was mere inches away from the quivering form of her lover's eldest sibling. "If you do anything to hurt him again, I will end you." Without another word, Jade brushed past her, nearly knocking her down as she made her exit. "You have a chance to change yourself, Trina... Don't blow it."

Left behind, Trina Vega just stood there pondering all that had been revealed to her.

"I had no idea..." she smiled sorrowfully.

* * *

Jade looked disturbed as she made her way towards the botanical gardens as the late afternoon sun baked her curvy form. Ever since the declaration made to Tori's sister, she hadn't been able to achieve any form of peace, just barely missing its grasp by a fingertip. The gardens were, at least to her, a haven and a spiritual anchor in physical form. The sounds of the native birds that flew in from the open windows above to the waterfalls that rushed down near the rear section of the ground level, everything here was considered beneficial to her regaining some inner tranquility and, by extension, a clearer mind to at least enjoy the rest of her vacation.

She pressed on, entering a special below level cave that, upon first glance, could easily be missed. Stepping inside, the sounds of roaring water grew louder as she carefully traversed the steps further down. After a few minutes, she wound up in a temple-like room adorned with a multitude of brightly colored gems that clung tightly to the walls and ceiling above. While none of these things surprised her, she'd been here many times after all, what caught her eye was the young man meditating near the base of the waterfall. The darkness of the underground room hid most of his notable features but, Jade managed to make out the necessary ones. His hair, long thick locs were tied into a bun and his body, tight and muscular under the bit of light that made him visible to her.

"Tiger?" she blinked.

He turned around, almost as surprised as she was to find each other at the exact place.

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here!" he cheerfully waved from his position.

"I could say the same thing to you. I thought you were still at the hotel resting?"

He shrugged loosely.

"I was but, you know how I am. I hate staying still unless I'm sleeping or playing video games..."

"Or eating..." she mused.

"Right..." he chuckled embarrassingly. "So, what brought you here? I never took you for a nature lover."

Waltzing over to him in her all-black attire, she took a seat and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his heart. "I love to learn."

"There'll be plenty of time for that, my love." she kissed his cheek. "For now, I just came to get lost in the scenery."

"I can do that," he grinned softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Jade/Liam/Tori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. Things are going to get a little dark from this point on. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Spirits of Destiny**

The extremely day progressed rather slowly, the hot air forced the gang to head to the beach where they were enjoying the perfect setting for their vacation. It a couple of hours that only added on to their anticipation. By the time they arrived via Sikowitz's bus, the sun was still high but was clearly on the decline. For the next several hours the gang participated in various activities around the area until they were content with branching off to do their own things.

Andre was busy with Cat collecting seashells for the energetic redhead. Seeing the smaller girl become enchanted by the various colored shells only made the young musician smile even more. It seemed that this trip was just what they needed to take their relationship further both platonically and intimately. Beck spent the majority of his time either at the food stands or playing volleyball with some of the other female tourists as he didn't want to feel out of place with the other couples, unlike Sikowitz who didn't mind interrupting them while he traversed the lands for sunken treasure buried deep beneath them all.

Liam was currently being buried in sand by Tori and Jade, the latter of which having a laugh and a gas while poking him in his temple despite his protests. This soon turned into a true role reversal when the girls suddenly found that they hadn't used enough sand, leading to them being chased by the antagonized boy.

After a few minutes, and a bit of splitting up, it was none other than Jade who wound up being caught and tossed over Liam's shoulders. In a mix of laughter and terror, she kicked and screamed as her boyfriend trekked across the hot grains towards the cold water ahead. "Put me down! Put me down!" she yelled, beating her fists playfully against his back.

"Nope." he grinned defiantly. "You're going to get what's coming to you, my monster."

With only a few feet between Jade and her crisp destination, Liam felt an added amount of weight on his back and, while it wasn't too heavy, it did slow him down just a bit. To make matters worse, whoever was piggyback riding him was now playfully biting him which forced him to stumble and nearly drop them. Suspecting the person to be Tori, he pushed past the initial shock of pain, suddenly feeling the chilly liquid encompass his feet. He continued to ignore the two until he was in deep enough part of the ocean. Even then, Jade was still demanding that he put her down to which he happily obliged by flipping both girls over his shoulders. The dual impact of them crashing in the water brought a satisfied grin to his face at his successful vengeance.

The two soon came up from the depths, neither pleased with their boyfriend at the moment. They both brushed their hair out of their faces and glared at the laughing boy in front of them. It was at that moment each noticed his distracted guffawing that they each formulated the same plan, a fact that was confirmed when they both sported wicked grins of their own. Liam finally calmed down now and noticed that instead of the ladies yelling at him, they were quiet and that was never a good sign for him. Suddenly, he realized why they both looked like that: he was practically a floating duck, at least waist-deep in the water.

He hightailed it back to the shore with Tori running after him. He didn't look back, a move that would only slow him down, but he could feel the presence of someone closing in behind him. Though normally a good thing, it served more as a disadvantage when a pair of hands wrapped around his ankles bringing him to a halt in the knee-deep area. Liam struggled to keep his balance but ultimately fell over when his favorite Latina tackled him to the beach floor. Try as he could, he found himself captured by his sweethearts, his arms folded and trapped behind him thanks to Tori sitting on them while Jade towered over his immobilized form.

"Looks like we've caught us a big one, Tori." she gloated.

"What should we do with him, Jade?" Liam gulped, hearing the uncharacteristic hedonistic tone of her voice.

Straining to look up at the ivory seductress, he noticed how the drops of water falling from her smooth skin only made her more appetizing. "Maybe let me go?"

She knelt and ran a hand through his hair, reveling in the involuntary moan that passed his lips. "Maybe we mount you instead. I've been meaning to get in a few rounds with him at the hotel and I just bought a new toy at a local sex shop. "

Liam's eyes shot open at the painful action being suggested and strained to give Tori a look of mercy only to find her mulling over the idea herself. This was not going to be good if they agreed on this. Sitting on top of him, Tori could feel the spike in his heart rate, triggering her good nature and sympathy.

"I think he's learned his lesson," she rolled her eyes playfully. "Besides, he was just reacting to us taunting him under the sand. I say we spare him the torment."

Jade then watched as her girlfriend leaned forward, kissing Liam's temple lightly before getting off of his back. "Fine, I guess you have a point." she crossed her arms, though amused with the overly exaggerated sigh of relief he let out. "Relax, we weren't going to go through with that, tiger. I like my men to have a choice in things being done to them." she then cupped his drenched face in her hands and leaned in for a peck on his lips.

While he was still a little shaken from their joke, it was something else that caught Liam's eye, if only for a split second.

What he thought was a distant figure peering from the corner of his eye turned out to be nothing when he turned to face it.

"Something wrong, Wolfy?" Tori drew his face back to her own.

"No... I thought I saw something," he chuckled. "I must've been seeing things."

By this point, the sun had begun disappearing behind the many buildings to which a disappointed Sikowitz, due to his only find being a bottle cap from the 1930s, signaled the group back to the bus in preparation of returning to their hotel. After loading up the vehicle, the students each took a spot in a seat or the beds, hoping to relax from the long day of fun.

Unaware of what awaited them upon their return.

* * *

A blanket of dusk filled the skies with a soft hue of peace; a mere prelude to what was coming in only a few hours. Eventually, the many districts of the city became filled with the sounds of trumpets and various instruments along with the scents of steamed crawfish and fresh beignets tickling the noses of citizens and tourists alike. The many masked faces were lit with smiles and thrills as many eyes marveled at the many sights and sound surrounding them.

For Liam and his friends, they found themselves no exceptions. It didn't take long for the gang to start on their adventures, not without a fair warning to remain partnered up for safety. Andre & Cat wasted little time in checking out the music scene while, in a twist, Trina and Beck would find themselves enjoying the many over-the-top performances.

This left the trio to their own devices.

After spending some time at a local French restaurant, Jade took the reigns and led her curious significant other toward different locations that fit her dark personality. From a troupe of latex-clad street performers to a musical performer who specialized in acrobatics while singing, their experiences were truly memorable.

As the evening dragged on, the threesome chose to make their way back, both hoping to get in some intimacy while everyone else was out when they turned a corner only to run into a hooded woman sitting at the end of the street behind a small table. Being the cautious one, Liam wanted to keep on their way but, it was no match for the curious mind of the goth who pulled him over to the ominous figure.

"Ah, it seems my fortune has changed." her haggard making her seem far from intimidating to the teens. "What brings you young people to my humble table? Looking for your fortune through the cards, or would you fancy a free palm reading?"

A skeptical Tori hesitated; making it clear that she wasn't too keen to jump into the supernatural pool right away.

"Can't go wrong with free, right?" Jade asked rhetorically. She hunched her back while extending her hand to the woman who smiled under the hood concealing her face. "Hit me with your best shot, granny."

Ignoring the disrespectful name, the woman traced over Jade's palm, humming a tune that, while unknown to the girls, began to vibrate inside of her wary lover. For Tori, this sounded familiar, and yet, she didn't know what to make of the calming tune as a sudden feeling of peace and forced tranquility, almost like hypnosis flowed through her body.

As this happened, Liam felt a sudden chill alert his senses. Slowly, he shifted his gaze to a nearby Po-Boy stand, he noticed something rather familiar to him. A young woman in a long petticoat that made her appear to be from the 1800s and long dark hair stared back at him. Her features were hidden by those locks but, he could feel her eyes burrowing into his soul.

This would be enough to make anyone grab their partners and leave immediately, but, there was something in his spirit that just knew her. Liam's curiosity desired to approach the mysterious figure. However, she shook her head and parted her lips into a ghost of a smile before wording something that he managed to make out:

_Remember your promise..._

Three words. Simplistic and yet, hard-hitting.

Liam clutched his heart, feeling strange energy flowing there now. Before he could make sense of this, he found the figure had disappeared. Emerald eyes blinked several times as he regained his composure. By the time felt normal again, the person had vanished.

"Young man..."

"Huh?" he turned, eyes wide with shock.

"Would you care to know your fortune?" The elder stretched out her hand with a warm smile at the stunned boy. "If not your future, perhaps it is your past that needs refreshing?"

"My past..."

_Remember your promise... _The words brushed his ears once more, pushing him to accept the invitation.

Confused at first, he slowly approached the woman, looking back to Jade and Tori in hopes of some reassurance but found her still pondering the multiple paths of her future. "I-I don't know," he chuckled, trying to hide how unsettled she made him. "I'm not completely sold on the whole fortune thing."

"Fear not, young prince. You have nothing to worry about." motioning a hand for him to sit, he complied with a partially outstretched hand. "Just close your eyes and relax. The spirits don't bite." He followed her instructions failing to notice her eyes morph into a brighter tone, violet and emerald crystals replacing the formerly silver orbs. "I see a pleasant present where you're truly loved and happy. Your heart, while still healing, has accepted those who see it as a rare gem instead of a stepping stone. Your future, however, is tightly woven to the threads of your past..."

Staring at his palm, Liam looked at the woman's gaze only to feel the same sensation coursing through his body as he did just mere minutes before.

"What do you mean?" he whispered with determination.

Wrinkled eyes stared back at the boy, feeling his desperation for answers. Behind him, stood his significant others, Tori and Jade who watched intently as well.

"The mystery of your ancestors is rooted in the spirits, betrayal, slavery, and love. While I do not know too much in regards to detail, I do have something in my shop that could be of assistance."

Motioning the trio to follow her, the haggard elder slowly walked into the shadows of an old alleyway that just spelled suspicious activity for Tori. Interestingly enough, Jade had the same feeling as the old woman became shrouded by the blackness. What took the two by surprise was the fact that Liam had now begun to follow.

"Are we really going to just follow that old bat?" Jade reached out grabbing his arm.

"I have to try... What if she's telling the truth?"

"What if she's lying? You're just going to walk into an unknown alley without even a little bit of caution?"

Liam smirked at the goth, his eyes dancing with both adventure and confidence.

"I learned from the best."

"You're not going alone..."

Both Jade and Liam watched as Tori waltzed right past them with a sly grin on her face, much to the disbelief of Jade.

"You're falling for this too?"

"Better a fool together than apart, right?"

She took her boyfriend's hand into her own, guiding him to the dark entryway while a stunned Jade West stood there. While every fiber of her being told her that this was a bad idea, she couldn't help but feel a familiar smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"They know I love it when they get bold on me..."

Rushing after the duo, teal eyes adjusted rather quickly to the darkness that encompassed her. Interestingly, her trek didn't take long as she found a dim light peeking around the corner. Following, Jade found herself staring at what appeared to be a simple shop. Despite her reservations, Jade entered the store finding both Liam and Tori waiting for her while the older woman sat in the middle, a large book resting in her lap.

"Make yourselves at home dear," she ushered the gothic girl toward the only remaining seat available. "Now, what brings you lovely souls to Louisiana?"

"Vacation." Liam swiftly answered, his eyes shifting from side to side. "We're tourists."

Eyebrows raised, the woman's full lips curled upward as she once again analyzed the nervous boy. "Tourist, ya say? Well, Eskize mwen* (Excuse me), allow me to introduce myself... My name's Emilia. I own this little shop." she nodded elegantly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Tori..."

"Liam. Charmed to meet you."

"...Jade..."

"Now, with the introductions out of the way, we can get down to the reason why you're all here."

Raising a hand, Liam caught the attention of the elder.

"You said you knew about our past, right?"

"In a way, yes... I've told you the little that I know personally, but, I know of a way that will not only reveal more to you. The spirits will unlock the hidden memories of your collective pasts and in hopes of revealing the mysteries, they will also hopefully strengthen your bond."

"And we're just supposed to trust you, a complete stranger?"

Emilia simply smiled at Jade warmly, not taking her accusation to heart.

"You have the same fire burning in your soul that she had back then."

"Who?" Jade flashed a confused look.

"Your ancestor, Jadelyn West." The mere whisper of the name made the girl's stomach heat up, almost as if responding to the woman. "I'm not going to put you in a trance, child. I'm merely going to unlock the memories that are deeply ingrained within your souls. Just simply take each other's hand and focus your minds." Watching the trio comply, Emilia did the same and opened the book. "Jadelyn West. Victoria Vega. Liam Alexandre Blanc. I ask that you reveal your life to your descendants. Show us the truth of your bond. Ase'.

Deep breaths filled the room as a sudden gust blew into the shop. Despite this, no one budged as each of the teens felt as light as a feather. What they'd find was nothing short of amazing.

"This is the beginning of their story."

* * *

**Bayou, 1779**

"Where is he?!"

The blaze of many torches lit up the usually dark and tranquil bayou as what appeared to be a small army scoured every nook and cranny of the swamplands for something, or rather, someone.

That, someone, was a single man. The sounds of heavy breathing mixed with the splashing waters and barking dogs behind, adding to his desperate attempt to escape his pursuers. The shackles around his wrist were broken enough where he could use his hands effectively enough to guide himself through the murky surroundings.

"Keep going..." he hissed through burning lungs. "Can't stop!"

His unnaturally green eyes fixated on nothing but the path ahead. He needed to remain focused on crossing through the bayou in order to achieve his very reasoning for running.

Freedom.

Oh, how he craved it. It drove him to run away from an auction line-up when one of the slave drivers wasn't looking. He'd knocked him out with a well-timed shot to the head, courtesy of the very shackles designed to keep him subservient. The image of the unconscious bastard was enough to bring a smile on the black man's face.

"There he is!" The southern accent dragged him back to reality as he heard the barking grow louder. "Don't let him get away!"

"Shit..." he cursed.

As expected, he could feel his legs growing heavier with each step yet, he willed himself onward as best he could. Just as he pulled himself from the water, he could feel something wrapping around his left, steadily slowing his progress down dramatically. Still, his determination refused to give in as he twisted his body, pulling a random rider from his horse watching him land on the hard ground below with a bone-jarring crunch.

It was a small victory but, it was also the beginning of the end for his journey as a soul-crushing crack landed on his back, throwing him off balance.

Once he landed on the ground, his body instantly gave in to the pain and exhaustion as the adrenaline quickly left him. This was more than enough time for his pursuers to catch up and restrain him before he could make another getaway. Feeling his arms bound behind him, the shattering truth finally set in; it was all over. Freedom was nothing more than an illusion, a beautiful dream.

"What should we do with this one?" he overheard one of his captors bark.

"He's too much of a danger..." Another one piped up. "There's no way we'll get much for a flight risk like him."

"Should we kill him then?"

"Let me at 'im!"

"No..."

Everyone turned to a young white male. His appearance was nothing like the others as he was dressed more dignified. This proved to be significant as the entire group grew quiet upon realizing his presence.

"Lieutenant Oliver! I wasn't informed that you'd be joining our party..."

"That's no fault of your own. I withheld that information purposefully." He grinned slightly before turning his attention to the bound man. "In the meantime, I'll have to ask that you refrain from exhibiting such barbarism. We are a country of laws, not personal desires."

"What should we do then?" a random man asked.

Two shades of earth locked onto one another, one in defiance and the other, pity.

"I'm sure the Mandingo circuit would love to have such a spirited chap amongst their ranks. Take him back and make sure he's well guarded. If nobody wants such a savage, then send him to the pits in New Orleans. If nothing else, you'll get to experience the poor creature get killed without sullying your own hands. Unless you all have a better idea?"

The collective silence brought an arrogant smirk on the young man's face.

"Excellent! Then let us be on our way!" he hopped on his horse. "Drinks are on me tonight."

The collective cheers filled the bayou as the captured man found himself being led back to the last place he wanted to be. Little did he know, his world was about to be turned upside down for, unknown to him, a pair of eyes had watched the entire scene unfold. With the image of the enslaved male and his captors disappear, the area was once more bathed in the beautiful moonlight and stars above.

_I wonder..._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I realize this chapter was rather short but, it's for a good reason. I wasn't sure how to shift the story without replicating 'Demons Within'. If you haven't read that story yet, there was a personal battle between Celeste and Cecilia over Liam (their son and nephew respectively). With the direction that this series has taken thus far, that storyline isn't feasible so, I had to make New Orleans relevant in a different way.**

**This being said, I'm going to direct the story into the past where a lot of supernatural happenings and adventures are going to happen in the past. You can call it a flashback moving forward but, it'll be the central theme as we get ready to conclude this story. This is why my updates have taken so long as well. I'm basically writing an original story from this point forward with some references to the previous story here and there.**

**Lastly, I'll be adding a disclaimer for sexual, racial, and verbal vulgarity moving forward. Keep in mind, I am African-American and I do hate the 'N' word with a searing passion so I will work on using other terms. The word Negro will be used but the other word will be kept out unless it is instrumental to the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**"Kiss of a Succubus"**

**Rating: M**

**Series: 'Demons'**

**Summary: From PCA to Yerba and back, both Jade and Liam have endured a lot since reuniting with one another. However, their journey has a set of new challenges and hurdles once they arrive back home. From their budding feelings to a secret admirer and even a family secret, it'll take the full strength of their bond to keep them sane. Are they prepared for life back home?**

**Pairing: Jade/Liam/Tori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious series. Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and I suggest checking that story out to be up to speed on what's happening. Things are going to get a little dark from this point on. D****isclaimer for sexual, racial, and verbal vulgarity moving forward. Keep in mind, I am African-American and I do hate the 'N' word with a searing passion so I will work on using other terms. The word Negro will be used but the other word will be kept out unless it is instrumental to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bloody Natures**

**New Orleans- July 17th, 1779**

Several months had passed after the capture of the runaway and things seemed to be back to normal. The town of New Orleans was abuzz with the going ons of various vendors and workers getting ready for the daily grind of the warm morning. The sight of noblemen and charming ladies mixed with the mediocrity of the average worker and slaves alike.

One such member of the former was a pale-skinned young woman with medium length dark hair. Her eyes shined like oceans under the sunlight. Her lips were coated with a thin layer of wine accentuated by an arrogant grin that many in the city viewed at a pleasant sight. She rode in a carriage alongside her friend, a slightly younger woman with scarlet locs and brown eyes.

Unlike the raven-haired woman, she was more upbeat, wearing a bright smile that made others wonder how she could be associated with someone who contrasted her so much; mostly to themselves, mind you.

The two were accompanied by a slave around their age. He walked alongside the carriage with an almost unreadable look on his face, keeping his gaze forward.

"Are we there yet, Andre?" his ears twitched at the harsh tone.

"We're only a few blocks away from our destination, Madame West..." he curtly replied.

"Thank you kindly, Andre!" the cheerful girl peeked her head from the side, flashing a bright smile at the male slave.

"M-my pleasure, Mademoiselle Valentine." he cracked the slightest of smiles before returning his attention to the road ahead.

Cutting her gaze, it was clear that the teal-eyed girl didn't like the atmosphere between the two.

"Honestly, Caterina! You don't have to thank the help." she rolled her eyes. "It's his job to serve."

"There's nothing wrong with being nice to those who help you, Jadelyn."

"There's plenty wrong with treating them like they're on our level, Cat. Next thing you know, they'll start thinking that they're human beings like us."

"Jadelyn! That's so cruel!"

"Life's cruel. The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be."

"We've arrived..."

The impending debate halted upon hearing the polite voice of Andre just before the coach came to a stop. Looking out, Caterina and Jadelyn watched as the door was opened by the sharply dressed servant, Andre. He graciously assisted the smiling Caterina, taking her hand to ensure she didn't trip down the steps. She thanked him with a curtsy and her usual bright smile.

However, when it came down to Jadelyn West the air of respect evaporated immediately. From her glare alone, Andre averted his brown orbs to the ground beneath him as she roughly took his hand to descend down the steps. Unlike with Caterina, there was nothing but pure disdain and scorn coming from her. It was safe to say that the feeling was mutual as she waltzed past him without a single word.

"By the way..." Cat's concerned tone, pierced the hateful bubble around them. "Where are we?"

Looking around, Andre's eyes widened in horror as he recognized his surroundings all too well. Like him, Jadelyn knew all too well where they were, only her reaction was one of sickening glee. It was a dark gleam in her eyes that the servant noticed as terror slithered around his heart.

"...the pit..." he whispered.

"Exactly. We're here to see some fights..." Jadelyn waltzed by the two without a care in the world while they remained rooted where they stood. "Well, are you two coming?"

Turning around, Jadelyn then noticed the shivering figure of her best friend; clearly being here was affecting the normally upbeat girl. Naturally, Andre rushed over to keep her from dropping on the dirt road. While Jade enjoyed the sight of the well-dressed slave shaken by this place, she was heartless enough to sacrifice Caterina for the sake of temporary satisfaction.

"On second thought, why don't you two go get some air and meet me back in a couple of hours?"

Bowing respectfully to the woman, Andre escorted the vexed Caterina back onto the coach. A few minutes of comforting talk, including mention of red velvet cake, and the color began to return to her face. She gave her thanks before they began their departure. Jadelyn once again rolled her eyes at what she just witnessed but chose to focus on her destination.

Meanwhile, after the carriage was out of sight, a certain voice caught the attention of the young man.

"Andre?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle?" he answered sweetly.

"Would you like to come inside?" she offered, fanning herself at the incoming heat.

Taken aback, he shook his head, silently thanking the gods that his dark skin hid the tint of pink that tried to surface.

"Thank you, but, I am alright..."

"Are you sure? It's a long walk to get to the garden district and it seems it's going to be unbearably hot today." she pouted. "Plus I would very much enjoy the company."

Inhaling softly, Andre cut his gaze only to find that there wasn't a soul around.

"Very well," he bowed courteously, earning a giggle in response. "It would be an honor."

The carriage stopped, allowing Andre to enter. From there, the pair spent their time talking; rather Caterina would talk and Andre would listen to her random stories intently, not missing a single detail as they enjoyed their morning.

* * *

Stepping inside the building, Jadelyn smirked at the image of several Africans kept in cages. From what she'd been taught, they were nothing more than means to an end, and at worst, savages. Seeing them in this state was as normal as breathing for her. The wide range of unfortunate souls glaring back at her mattered little to her as she proceeded onward.

Her trek brought her to a young man wearing thick-rimmed glasses talking with someone who was of little consequence. Upon noticing her, he immediately ended the conversation.

"Madamoiselle, West! It's a pleasure to have you at my humble arena!" he bowed dramatically.

"Of course it is... Any interesting match-ups going on today, Robert?"

The lanky male shuffled through a pile of papers.

"Nothing right away... There are only the usual matches for now between some new contenders."

"That's disappointing..." she crossed her arms under her breasts. "I guess I'll place a few bets just to add some excitement."

"Very well. Any names that catch your fancy?"

He handed her a list, affording her ample time to look over it. Since there weren't any pictures to distinguish who was who, she usually went with whoever had a more interesting name. Looking lazily, her optics noticed a name she hadn't seen before.

"Who's this?" she pointed to the moniker.

"The Jade Wolf? He's an upcoming prospect. Not much is known about him since he's only had a few fights so far."

"Put $500 on him..."

To say that the young man was surprised would be an understatement given how this was a seedy black market business. Still, he didn't say much as he graciously took the money, putting it in a safe under the podium.

"O-okay... here's your ticket and enjoy the show. Since you've paid such a high price, I'll just subtract the admission should you win."

"Fair enough..." she turned to enter the backroom.

"By the way, wasn't Lady Caterina with you? I thought I heard her voice from outside."

"Sadly, it seems that she doesn't have the stomach for this sport as I do."

"That's disappointing..." he lamented before resuming his chipper demeanor. "...Anyway, enjoy the fights and may the father of understanding guide you!"

"Mhmm..."

Stepping into the arena area, Jadelyn was more than thankful that she wasn't too formal as the other men and women in attendance were in casual (well, for the 1700s that is) dress. She took a seat near the back and watched as two brutes were clobbering one another. It wasn't much to speak of as one burly black man managed to leave his opponent in a heap of limbs and blood, much to the crowd's cheers of delight.

This persisted with African men and women acting like savages until the announcer made his grand entrance in the center.

"And now, ladies & gentlemen, our main event for this morning's festivities! Introducing first, the champion of 'The Pit', undefeated with 47 wins and no losses, he is The Mastodon!"

A massive black man was led into the fighting circle by a chain. Judging by his reactions, it was clear that he was the epitome of savagery. He growled and roared like a wild animal which scared the other women while startling most of the men in attendance.

"Relax folks. He's well trained and wouldn't dare attack innocent civilians. However, the same can't be said for his opponent!" Once more the crowd erupted into a frenzy. "An up and coming prospect, he too is undefeated in only six bouts against some of our toughest challenges. With eyes that shine like green jewels, he is a crafty and cunning warrior, known simply as 'The Jade Wolf'."

To the pale girl, the sight of her chosen fighter was intriguing, to say the least. Unlike the monster that snarled at him, this black man had a stone face that showed that he wasn't intimidated. Her ears filled with a mix of laughter and boos but he managed to tune them out. Right now, the only thing that mattered to him was survival.

His emerald eyes locked onto his target just before the announcer rang the bell.

The massive man charged at his intended victim. With deep growls, he raised both fists high in the air, slamming them on the stationary opponent. Surprisingly, Mastodon hit nothing but the straw-covered ground. Confusion washed over his face as he wondered whether his prey had run away or just outright disappeared. His answer came once he turned around to find the Jade Wolf standing at the ready.

Dark green orbs focused on the wild and undisciplined male charging at him with an equally sinister snarl stretching his lips, revealing sharp canines on the corners of his mouth. He sidestepped the obvious attempt to overwhelm and tripped the larger male, earning a few gasps mixed in with a few snickers from the crowd. This persisted with Jade Wolf consistently mocking and humiliating the massive ogre. The longer this went on, the louder the laughs became.

For those in attendance, this was a perfect blend of humor and action but, Jade saw something else. This 'Jade Wolf' character was showcasing more than just random acts of comical carelessness. Every dodge, every move he made was deliberate and well thought out. The way he avoided each and every attack showed off just how nimble and agile he truly was. Still, there was one question that'd yet to be answered:

The heat inside of the admittedly large room would have to start playing a factor on the young man's energy. She was rapidly fanning herself to stave off the beads of sweat that threatened to spill from her brow. She found her own breathing was becoming steadily more laboring with each passing second inside of this glorified hot box.

"There's no way he can keep this up..." she uttered through deep breaths.

Once again, Jadelyn would find herself eating her words as the smaller male showed no signs of slowing down. In fact, after all of the dodging, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when Mastodon just happened to block off his intended escape route. A gleeful smile revealed broken and crooked teeth as he regained his role as the dominant predator.

"YOU'RE MINE!" he roared triumphantly.

The Mastodon then unleashed a blinding left hook that connected with his foe who narrowly pulled his arms up to block the blow. With only a small window of time to counter, Jade Wolf twisted his body around, pivoting on his heel. Once he regained his balance, Jade Wolf swept the legs his much larger opponent who wasn't prepared for the counter-attack.

Stunned, everyone held their breath as the larger slave had been taken off of his feet. Even more shocking was how quickly the underdog responded to the development. The Jade Wolf wasted little time in straddling his opposition and landing one solid punch to the disoriented brute, knocking him out instantly.

Jadelyn looked on, astonished at what she had just witnessed. While she was given a display of savagery from the one known as Mastodon, she was gifted with a show of precision, strategy, and accuracy from the one who vaguely shared her name. On top of that, he wasn't unattractive by any means, aside from the state of his matted hair. It was enough to cause her to grin behind her fan.

Her thoughts wouldn't last as long as she would've hoped when she noticed the equally shocked announcer arriving at the center of the room.

"In a shocking development, the winner by knockout is Jade Wolf!"

The room filled with boos from angry patrons, most likely because they'd just lost money on what was typically a safe bet. It was amusing to Jadelyn but, it was also a reminder that she had just won a large pot from her blind choice.

_Lady luck smiles today..._ she smirked before making her departure to the front.

Her exit brought her back to Robert's desk where she was greeted by the sight of angry men and women protesting their loss of money. It was even more amusing at how the intimidated young tried his best to quell the rage fill horde with little success.

Eventually, the crowd was led out to make way for the afternoon card.

This allowed Robert to finally notice the young woman, her signature deadpan face making it clear that she didn't like being kept waiting.

"Sorry about that..." he bowed. "It seems everyone lost a lot on the main event."

"You could hear a pin drop when that Mastodon lost."

"Wow..." Robert pushed his large glasses up to his face. "I guess I'd be angry if I lost all that money to one person too."

Hearing this, Jadelyn eyed the curly-haired man intently.

"Wait... Are you telling me that I was the only one who bet on the Jade Wolf?"

He nodded.

"The Mastodon had a perfect record and had been undefeated for years. The only reason those two fought was that there's been a lack of new fighters for him to compete against. Being the main attraction, it's expected that he's featured as often as possible."

"I guess that makes sense..." she rubbed her chin. "So, how much did I win?"

She watched as Robert pulled out a few sheets of paper and began calculating the numbers. After about a minute and a half, he handed her a smaller slip of paper with the amount listed.

"Are you serious?" her eyes bulged as she read the figure.

"Yeah. But, there lies another problem..." she ripped herself from the tantalizing number to look at the worried man. "We don't have that kind of money on us. Usually, we take small bets but, when you put yours into the pot, we had to accommodate the increase and now, we may be hard-pressed on cash until we can pay you off."

While the state of some underground slave fight ring meant little to Jade, she hated losing and worse, she hated loose ends when it came to debts owed to her. Still, she was undeterred as an idea came to mind. If they couldn't pay her completely in money, she'd find an alternative.

"I think that we can come to an agreement that'll benefit us both..."

* * *

The midday sun beamed down on New Orleans with a vengeance, almost intentionally punishing those beneath it for having the audacity to enjoy the cool early morning air. Caterina and Andre waited patiently outside of the dingy building for the former's friend to return. After an entertaining morning, the two reluctantly returned to pick up the other member of their party.

Imagine their surprise when she walked out, not from the front entrance, but from around the back. To make matters more interesting, she wasn't alone. Walking behind her, a none too pleased Robert led two other figures, one male and the other female, to the coach. They were bound to the side where Andre watched in shock. The young man was none other than the green-eyed man formally known as Jade Wolf. Seeing his scarred back brought back horrific memories but, Andre did his best to suppress them.

He turned his attention to the woman who was thankfully fully clothed in the beige rags they called clothes.

Unlike the dark skin of the young man, her skin was like olive, perfectly accentuated by her honey brown eyes. Her long brunette hair was frizzy but still held a tiny amount of beauty.

"I see you've been busy, Lady Jadelyn," Andre mentioned.

"You brought some new friends!" Cat clapped gleefully, making Robert smile brightly while the raven-haired woman rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Cat... I got some new acquisitions."

Andre frowned at the emphasis of the last word, but he held it down, much to her delight.

"Nevertheless, Lady Caterina is expected home for her lessons so, we should make haste."

Caterina pouted but nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I just need a favor."

* * *

After being dropped off, Jadelyn waltzed around the West estate with her two charges following behind obediently. The land was massive, filled with African slaves and well-dressed servants alike. It was unnerving to see so many black and brown people being forced to do labor in this excruciating heat, but they did without protest as they were monitored by several men on horseback.

The male cut his gaze every so often, studying these figures who thought themselves high and mighty. Aside from the strange objects they wielded, there wasn't much to say about them. He still wouldn't underestimate them though; he'd already made that mistake a while ago. Meanwhile, the girl alongside him was completely shaken by what she was witnessing. From the demands to the sounds of pain off in the distance, she had to fight not to trip over her own feet as she struggled to keep up the pace.

Thankfully, their trek didn't last much longer as they found themselves brought to a single building, well hidden from view. Guided inside, that's when a question popped in both of their minds. Why didn't anyone notice them? Even the young man knew that while he might've been ignored, there was no way those devils would resist even a peek at the woman accompanying him; she was rather beautiful to him, so it didn't make much sense for them not to have noticed her.

"Have a seat..." they both heard the pale woman order. "Don't touch anything and remain quiet."

They did as they were told, neither resisting which led to a slew of questions as well; questions that would be answered sooner than they expected. Two pairs of eyes examined their surroundings before finally being brought back to reality by the woman who took them from that hellish fate of barbarism.

"My name is Jadelyn but, from this moment onward, you will refer to me as Mistress. In public, you can call me Madame or Lady Jadelyn but, when we're alone, you will call me Mistress or Mistress Jadelyn, understood?" Reluctantly, they nodded. "Good. Now, I can tell that while you're both very bright for savages, you must know how things work around here. You are my property and that means that I can do with you as I see fit. If I say 'jump', you merely ask 'how high?'. Got that?"

"..."

"I asked you neanderthals a question."

"...ngghh..."

A snap of her fingers was all it took for the struggling male to find himself writhing in pain on the cold dirt floor. Despite the agony, he found himself unable to scream. His eyes bulged from the pain coursing through his body as the frightened young woman watched helplessly. From the looks of things, as long as the ivory woman kept her arm outstretched, the more pain was inflicted on the young man.

"I don't take rebellion lightly, my pet. When I ask you a question, I expect an answer."

"Please..."

Instantly the agony ceased as Jadelyn steadily lowered her hand. Blue eyes stared at the olive-skinned girl with both intrigue and confusion. For her part, the brunette averted her gaze back to the ground, silently hoping that she wouldn't meet the same fate.

"It seems the mouse does speak, after all. Very well, I'll ignore this display of rebellion just this once, but, I recommend not testing my patience," Jadelyn glared at the shivering form of the young man. "I won't be so forgiving next time, understand?"

"...Yes, Mistress Jadelyn..." the girl's Cajun accent delighted Jadelyn.

"And you?"

"Y-yes... L-lady Jadelyn..." he choked out through parched lips.

"Excellent. Now, we can get down to your purpose here. For starters, you both will be my personal servants and as such, you'll both need names," She tapped her chin several times before pointing to the cautious young woman. "Robert told me that you were already named Victoria so, I'll leave that be as it is a decent name. However, that leaves you... Since there was no name given when I purchased you, I'll have to go from scratch. Jethro? Malachi? Jon...?" Each of these names made the man cringe as none of those options sounded remotely close to appealing.

"Liam? Alexandre?" Those green eyes suddenly lit up as a ghost of a smile crept along his lips; a sign that didn't go unnoticed by the young lady. "Liam-Alexandre? I think that would work. It's dignified and fits."

Without a word, he nodded.

"Excellent. Victoria, you are to be my personal assistant. Basically, you'll be required to provide me with all that I need. You'll also be required to run errands for me which leads me to Liam-Alexandre. You will be my bodyguard. In short, you are to protect me and Victoria whenever I send her out to gather supplies or packages. Under no circumstances are you to let us get hurt, am I clear?"

"Yes..."

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mistress Jadelyn..."

"Good boy..." Jadelyn grinned.

The remainder of their time in the hidden shed revolved around specifics and details and concluded with both Liam and Victoria finally receiving showers and a fresh change of clothes. After being outfitted, they were guided back to the shed where they were permitted to live with a single warning gesture before being fed and retiring for the night, and finally gaining a moments rest.

A moment that started a chain of events for the trio.

A single lantern burned in the far back corner of the shack where Victoria and Liam-Alexandre laid on their makeshift cots. While the latter faced the wall, it was the former who found herself shifting around in her bed. Everything that had happened in only a day's time was weighing heavy on her mind, resulting in sleep eluding her.

"What are you doing?" She sat up, startled at the sudden question.

"I- I'm sorry... I can't sleep..." she lamented.

Sounds of shuffling filled her ears as the dark-skinned male turned around to face her. Contrary to his rough tone earlier, his face held a gentleness that surprised her. By the time he sat upon the side of his bed, the faintest of smiles adorned his lips.

"I can't say I blame you. It's been a long day after all."

Victoria felt her own grin surfacing until a hallowed memory reemerged.

"Are you alright?" her voice was no louder than a whisper.

"I am..."

"That is good..." her smile returned if only half strength.

He nodded, appreciating her genuine concern.

"Thank you, Victoria. Thank you for speaking when you did."

"I didn't do much..." she looked away. "I just didn't want her to kill you."

"I appreciate it."

After that, there was a comfortable silence between the two as they didn't know what else to say. It wasn't until Victoria let out a soft yawn.

"Looks like you're finally tired," he chuckled.

"So it seems. I'm just worried about what's to come..."

Liam walked over to her, instantly sensing the anxiety pouring from her. Kneeling down, he captured Victoria in a hug, grateful when she returned the gesture. Two souls brought together by unfortunate circumstances remained like that even after she let out another tiny yawn.

"We should get some sleep," he announced.

However, when he tried to pull away, he felt her grip on his tighten.

"Please! Stay with me tonight?" she pleaded with him.

"Okay..." he whispered.

The two resigned themselves on the cot. Victoria buried herself into his chest, a wave of calmness finally washing over her mind. His arms wrapped around her petite form as she shifted comfortably under him. There was nothing sexual or romantic between the former strangers but, it was the first steps of a bond.

"I'll protect you, Victoria..."

Those were the last words she heard before unconsciousness finally triumphed over her.

Meanwhile, neither knew that just a few dozen feet away, an ivory-toned girl was hard at work deep in the wooded area. A small fire burned near a lake where Jadelyn sat silently. While she mostly remained perfectly still, every so often she would grab something nearby and toss it into the miniature inferno before her. If one were to spot her, they would assume she was merely lost but, unknown to anyone, she was intentionally there with a purpose.

"Well, well..." she looked into the flames, seeing images of her two servants curled up next to one another. "It seems that there is some civility, even amongst savages."

She then wiped her palm over the fire, erasing the image only for another one to take its place. This one showcased a young man with thick flowing black hair and brown eyes. In this vision, he was writing a letter. While this was a sight with no consequence, Jadelyn continued watching with a soft frown. It would only deepen when, as if on cue, a young woman approached him at his beckoning.

This woman had skin similar to Victoria only she was a bit more plump in certain areas. That mattered little though as what was truly important was what the male motioned for her to undress before claiming her lips hungrily. The visual of this was enough for Jadelyn to growl in frustration as she wiped out the flame completely with a wave of her hand.

"And... it seems even war does little to keep his fingers from the beehive..." With only the half-moon illuminating the night now, she turned to go home. "I'll have to meet with the coven soon. But, for now, I'll leave things as-is."

Even with the burning hatred burning within her heart, Jadelyn knew there was nothing that could be done. It was simply best for her to return and retire for the night; even witches need their beauty rest. The shadows welcomed her as she sojourned back to the manor, cloaking her from sight as she pondered her future moving forward.

"A witches work is never done..."


End file.
